RWBY: The Knife of Remnant
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: The Outsider has mingled far too long and has now decided to test the fate of two worlds. Now the famous Knife of Dunwall is thrown into Remnant for a deal he accepted. How will the world accept the Ruthless killer? Now everything hangs in the balance, he is only given one duty. Find the girl Ruby and kill the one called Salem. Disclaimer, I do not own Dishonored nor RWBY
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

_Oh how the dice rolls in this never ending game of chess. How fate gets thrusted into the hands of those willing to bring the world to it's ever lasting knees. How the lives of millions hang in the balance, ready to fall into the clutches of despair and turmoil. How it all falls on men who would either make history, or have it take a darker side. Man craves for power, how it wishes to mingle with Gods and proclaim himself mighty. Such is the behaviour of humans, I am merely a presence amongst them. Watching from above as their world is plunged into despair by the actions of others. The mountain of bodies keep piling up and the blood spilt is enough to flood oceans. Humans, how they are so violent._

 _But that is not the case here, humans as they are, are a violent like race. But they possess power much stronger than others. It's their will, their will to fight. Something I cannot understand. You beat a man down and strip him of everything he has, yet somehow he still gets back up. You take something precious from a man and he will come after you no matter what. Yet sometimes, taking the most dearest thing from someone can break them._

 _I, the Outsider, have seen many a great. I have travelled through worlds, seen the future and revisited the past. Playing with man and changing the courses of history. Watching the world prosper, or suffer horrendously. But it is not my choice to make the world prosper or suffer, it's the people I visit who have the choice. The ones who bear my mark and use it for their will. Some, choose to make good with their powers, others use it to kill, and some just want to put others under their boot and watch as their dreams come true._

 _People such as Corvo have interested me very much indeed. I did not think such a man would change the fate of Dunwall. But it all wouldn't have started if it wasn't for a dear old friend. Daud, how I have watched you grow over the years, how the bodies pile up and the ocean of blood expanding greatly. Your story started out great until I lost interest. But then, I come to you with Dunwall hanging in the very balance. Daud was right about one thing, the empress was different. This time, he wouldn't fade into the shadows, this time his actions would have consequences._

 _If only little Corvo knew what Daud had done, perhaps he would've had a better heart. But it's something I can't change now. But Delilah was far from dead, a prison can only hold a monster for so long. Until the chains rot away and the beast beast breaks free. Corvo's precious Emily was spared from a being puppet thanks to Daud, and with that another strange turn of events has caught my eyes._

 _In the far distance of the void, a world fights an ever growing battle. Where humans possess the ability to become much more. The world of Remnant, what an interesting fate. If only the people knew what was coming. Darkness hangs in the balance and manipulates everybody. Peace is fragile between the four Kingdoms. But it's the way they unite against a common threat, standing as one against a dark foreign entity._

 _But something else has caught my undivided attention, a certain woman, one that is equally frightening towards man. And one that may concern me. The future does not look bright for the world of Remnant. Whoever this woman is, she is about to upset the balance of world. And it may even affect the void itself of such turmoil. Perhaps maybe it's time to even the odds._

 _Selecting one for this task is risky, Corvo is something I would not pick as he will absolutely not obey me unless I strike up a deal. Perhaps Emily? No, she is too emotional. She would simply cause more havoc. Perhaps Billie Lurk might be a good choice? No, she is too simple minded at times. She has better goals in life and she is not that interesting. Which all boils down to another option. Daud, the Knife of Dunwall. The aging old man has saved a kingdom after putting it into despair, perhaps he can save a world this time?_

 _Although Daud may need some talking, I think he might just fit the perfect role. Daud, prepare yourself, you have one more task, one that will heavily burden you. You have taken my interest again. The bodies may hit the floor and the ocean will rise so, or maybe a change of heart has taken you. Your decision is not mine. In exchange for this game of mine, I will offer you a chance at redemption. Altering history itself is a huge bargain, but it's something that I'm willing to bargain with._

 _Now then, the dice has been thrown and the fate of Remnant hangs in the balance with one ruthless man, this may be perhaps the most interesting time of my life yet._

 _-The Outsider_

* * *

 **Well, that's one way to introduce a story. A sadistic God now mingling with other worlds. How will Remnant cope with it's new addition, the Knife of Dunwall.**


	2. Chapter 2: Redemption

**So, before we begin, I would like to say that this story will be told in First Person. Because, why not. Experience the life of Daud more. Anyway, combining canon powers and game powers, there are some limitations in the game than Canon but I shall go ahead and implement it other wise. Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

Waking up with a heavy start, I let out a cranky groan. As my bed creaked and conplained, everything else in this shabby little house was about to fall apart. Slowly moving over to my walking cane, I used whatever strength I had to pull myself up. Every little joint in my back hurt and so did my arms and knees. But hey, what do you expect from an aging assassin. The Knife of Dunwall, if one were to see the famous Daud he'd laugh it off as a joke.

Moving over to the kitchen, I moved like a snail which was about to give up on life. Letting my cane rest on the counter, I placed my shalt hands on the counter top. Moving over to the cabinet, I grabbed the only mug inside and placed it on the top. Moving over to the kettle, I picked it up and began to fill it up. As water flowed smoothly into the kettle, my hands trembled and soon I lost all grip on the container. Watching the metal object crash into the sink, I let out an angry groan.

"Goddamit! I'm too fucking old for this." I yelled. "Dammit Daud, get a grip."

Hearing the sounds of whispers and footsteps behind me, I ever so slowly turned around to greet the intruder. Seeing who had come to visit me, a small smile crept up my cheek.

"Thomas." I nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I brought your daily supply of coffee powder. And I see you're having a hard time." my second in command said through his mask.

"I'm too old Thomas. Life must be ever so cruel to let me live like this." I told him while moving over to the table.

"I can see that sir. If you don't mind, I'll make you coffee instead."

"Please do, I'm afraid I won't be able to get out of bed soon." I chuckled lightly.

"It may be soon sir." he said while picking up the kettle.

Turning my head, I gazed outside the open balcony doors. There in the distance sat Dunwall tower. That place housed Emily and Corvo, memories of that place still haunt me dearly. Yet I have redeemed myself, it wasn't enough. I only hope Emily rules wisely, hopefully.

"So how are the Whalers?" I asked.

"Well, things have been quite quiet since you retired. Nothing interesting has popped up." Thomas side while stirring the spoon.

"Well, I guess that's what you get when the corrupt are all gone. Nothing's been the same ever since Emily Kaldwin came into power."

"You can say that. Crime has dropped and the citizens are finally getting fair treatment. Those infected by the Plague however are still being treated badly. But there has been a cure released but there's still not enough." he said before handing me the drink.

Nodding silently at him, I wrapped my hand around the steaming mug and brought it close to my face. Feeling the hot vapour hit my face, I blew a little before taking a sip. As the hot brown liquid entered my mouth, it travelled down into my stomach and soothed my aching body. Whoever made coffee, I give you my thanks.

"Sir, may I ask, what happened to Billie Lurk?"

A frown formed on my face and I immediately turned towards Thomas. Setting the mug down, I collected my thoughts before speaking in a disappointed manner.

"I do not know of what she has become. For all I know, she has fled the city and gone somewhere else."

"I see."

"Why do you ask of her?"

"Well it's just that, ever since the betrayal, you have been acting more…different. Like you were bothered or unhappy."

"Of course I was unhappy." I raised my voice. "Betrayed by your very pupil and a good friend. I lost something dear Thomas."

"I know sir. But you have acted differently after."

"Heh, I guess you can say I had a change of heart." Taking a sip from the mug.

"Strange things can change a man." he said. "If you'll excuse me, I must attend to the others. Have a pleasant day Daud." he bowed before transversing out of the room.

With that, the place fell silent. It's been 10 years or so ever since I retired and now if I thought about it, a peaceful living can be boring in some sense. Seeing my cane resting against the counter, I used the power Pull and tethered my cane towards me. Gripping the wooden thing lightly, I tapped the wooden floorboard and pondered.

"Just a one more year." I told myself. "I can finally go back to Serkonos and start anew. Billie was right about one thing, I have been saving up to start anew."

Looking into my mug, the brown liquid swirled every now and then if it was disturbed. Like waves rippling in a silent pond. But what happened next was something that would make me change the very balance of history itself.

Finishing the rest of my drink, I placed the cup on the table before slowly standing up. Using the cane as support, I clambered over to my bed. As my cane made a rhythmic beat along the wooden floor, all I thought about was just going to sleep and relax. Setting my cane aside, I sat down on the bed and laid down firmly. Closing my eyes, darkness enveloped me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

" _I know how hard it is bodyguard, I know what it's like to drive a sword through your empress. But you, you're strange. Who are you?"_

"Daud…"

"Daud…"

"Daud…"

Hearing a voice call my name, I let out a groan and dismissed the voice.

"Daud…"

Hearing the voice a bit clearer this time, my eyes sprang open and I felt generally alarmed. Turning my head, I looked around the room. Right off the bat I knew something was off. Seeing that no ceiling was present and that a deep shade of blue and black filled the sky, it was no doubt I was in the void.

"What the?" I uttered lowly.

Slowly rising up, I gazed around the mysterious realm. Only a portion of the room was floating about while various other things drifted in random directions. Grabbing my cane, I stood up and gently moved around the area.

"What the hell have you called me for now?" I asked no one in particular.

Raising my hand, wrinkles had formed all over it and veins stood out in broad daylight. There it stood, embedded on the back on my hand. The mark of the Outsider. Seeing as all this time the mark had remained, it would die out with me otherwise.

"Hello Daud." a figure materialized in front of me.

Startled by the sudden appearance, I jumped at the sight of the Outsider after not seeing him for quite a long time now.

"What do you want now?" I asked in a gruff voice.

"Merely paying my old dear friend a visit." he said with a smile.

Furrowing a brow at him, I doubted his words. "I find that hard to believe."

The Outsider, always shrouded in mystery. He comes and goes whenever. Always watching and waiting, interfering whenever it means necessary and changing the lives of others.

"Well, I only come to you whenever your story interest me. But now, it seems I have a story to follow, and you're the main character." he said with a sly look.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have one more assignment for you Daud. One of utmost importance." he said deadpanned.

Letting out a short chuckle, I tapped my cane on the ground. "Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I can accomplish one of your missions?"

"Because, you're the only capable one."

"Capable?" I choked on the words. "Look at me, what can these frail old hands do? They can't even pick up a knife and hold it properly for crying out loud! And this body, it is not fit for an assassin. I'm sorry, whatever you have I cannot complete it." I said.

Seeing him frown at me, he simply shook his head. "Daud, you don't understand. Something big is going to happen and it will threaten all of us. It will tip the balance of the Void itself."

"And why me exactly? Can't you pick damn Corvo or someone else?!" I growled at him.

"Corvo is too irrational at best. He is far too busy right now. You're the only one that is capable of doing this."

"And what's in it for me?" I asked. "What do I get out of all of this? What? A simple nod or a pat on the back?"

"No, you'll be remembered as a hero for this. Trust me, the fate of two worlds hangs in the balance." he said while extending a hand.

Shaking my head, I simply refused his offer as I gave up being an assassin a long time ago. Now it's time to put the blades down and rest.

"Sorry pal, go find another person to do your job." I said before turning around. "Like I said, I'm too old for this crap. This old man needs to rest."

Moving back to the bed, I wanted to shut everything out and return back to the normal world. Clearly the Outsider has other people to bother.

"What if I told you I can offer you redemption?" he said.

Stopping in my tracks, memories of Jessamine Kaldwin dying at my hands flooded my mind. That day has been buried inside my head and that has broken something inside of me ever since. But I made up for it by saving Emily Kaldwin from Delilah. What kind of redemption does he mean.

"I saved Emily Kaldwin, wasn't that the deal?" I said without turning around.

"Yes, that was the deal. But I'm offering you a chance to alter history. A chance to rewind time and erase the very mistake you made." he said, this time in a more tempting tone.

Now the Outsider has certainly caught me by the strings. Whatever his offer was, it was too good to pass down. But clearly it had a catch to it, all of it.

"I'm listening." turning around to face him. "Tell me more."

"What is it you wish to erase from your hands?"

"Killing the Empress. I wished I didn't accept the job in the first place."

"What if I told you, I can make that happen. You never killed the Empress, and you lived your life peacefully as ever. Little Emily Kaldwin inherited the throne shortly after and Dunwall prospered. The Isles too."

Eying him carefully, his face showed no sign of him lying. Clearly he was telling the truth. If the Outsider was bargaining something like this, then the assignment itself was something I've never even done before.

"Alright, you've got me. What is it you want?" I said.

"Good." he nodded. "A deal is a deal. You will be given a choice to alter the past and reshape the future. But, you must first accomplish my task."

"And just how is an aging old man going to accomplish by our task?" I asked skeptically.

"I will arrange all that. Now then, will you accept or not?"

Nodding my head, I agreed. With him. "Yeah, just tell me what to do now."

"You're about to embark on a new journey and a new story. How you play it out is up to you. You can spill as much blood as you want, or keep your hands clean, maybe have a bit of both. But mind you, spilling blood is inevitable in your task so just do what you're good at."

Nodding at him, he continued. "The place you are journeying too is another world. One that is different from this one. Here, there are no Whale Oil's to power your machinery. This world is far technologically advanced. There are monsters that can destroy cities and ravage countries. What's more is the people themselves are warriors of nature."

"Wait, if this world is so advanced, what am I going to play as exactly?"

"You're right, I'll explain more later then. Right now, you have three tasks. I'll visit you when the first is complete. Upon arriving in the world of Remnant, you'll find that you're weapons have been placed inside a case. The code is 487. Inside you'll also find a note pertaining to your first assignment. Your next assignment is to find a girl named Ruby Rose. She'll play a vital role in this journey. And finally, find the woman Salem."

Seeing as his explanation made most sense, a confused look formed on my face. "Who is this Salem? What does this Ruby have to do with helping me? It doesn't make sense." I told him.

"In due time everything will be revealed. Your original goal is to find Salem and eliminate her whatever means necessary. She must die Daud." He said sternly in the last line.

"Then can I kill her first?"

"No. She is too hard to locate. No one really knows who she is so it would be pointless. You will get your chance nonetheless."

"Alright, even though everything doesn't make any sense, I'll trust your judgement anyway. So, where do I sign." I asked.

With that, a scroll materialized in front of me. With it, a line of agreements and words filled it. At the bottom was where one would place his signature or in this case, his fingerprint or blood mark.

"Place your thumb on the line and we're done here." he said.

Hesitating for a moment, I held my thumb over the scroll. Should I really accept the deal, is changing fate worth it for only one man? What about others, wouldn't their fates be changed?

"Well?" he asked.

Going for the obvious, I pressed my thumb against the line and felt a burning sensation. As my thumb outline was imprinted on the scroll, it rolled itself up and disappeared in a flash.

Seeing the almost relieved look on the Outsiders face it was like something I did had amused him or benefitted him.

"Alright Daud, you may have just saved if not countless lives. Now then, as you wake up, you may find quite a surprise." he said before moving over to me.

As the Outsider reached out his hand towards me, I stood still and waited for the next set of events to unfold. Whatever I just did, it certainly wasn't going to end well in my case. But hey, might as well get the best out of life before you die.

With that, a bright flash of white filled my vision and everything felt dizzy. The whole world felt weird and my mind went blank. That was the last of what I saw before everything went down the drain for me.

* * *

Awakening to the sounds of high pitched wails, they were no doubt sirens. As my eyes opened, I was greeted by a dimly lit room. Gazing at the ceiling it was covered in an odd pattern. Looking around, a small lamp dangled from the ceiling turned off. Sitting up right, I placed my feet on the floor. Surprised that my boots were left on, I wondered if I went to sleep drunk.

Instantly I knew something was up, I never wore my boots, they were strung up in a storage box. Standing up, I instantly waited for shattering amounts of pain to hit me. To my surprise, I felt nothing of the sorts. Surely I would be yelling out in pain right now because my back hurt, or did it?

Moving my arms and legs, I stretched my joints to test myself if I wasn't dreaming or not. Impressed by the results, a slim wave of excitement hit me. Finding the switches to the room, I hit a small object which instantly turned the lights on. Spotting a mirror across the room, I leapt over the table and came to a halt. Seeing my reflection, I felt my face like I was seeing myself for the first time.

"That bastard actually did it." I scoffed.

Noticing my face, it seems the Outsider must've restored my age to at least my early thirties or late twenties. The Outsider it surely someone filled with mystery, I wonder what else he has up his sleeves.

Basking in my youthful age, I brushed the thought aside and remembered why I was here. Looking around the room, I found a briefcase lying on the table. Walking over to it, I found the three digit dial and entered the code. As the case clicked open, I opened it to reveal the contents inside.

Seeing my weapons inside, I picked up my wristbow and mounted it under my left hand. Picking up my sword, it was still encased in it's casing. Attaching it to my belt, I picked up the last weapon inside which was the standard pistol. Holstering the weapon, I found a note folded up and tucked away in one of the pockets. Grabbing it, I began to read the contents inside.

" _Daud, if you're reading this then you must know there isn't much time left. Your first assignment is to assassinate a man called Jacques Schnee. Jacques is located in the central Palace household in his office. It is near impregnable from any angle and you must get inside the palace to access the office. Meet with a man named Adam Taurus. He will brief you on some ways to get in. Exit the building by the balcony and through the roof. Travel north towards a grand looking palace. Good luck old friend. I'll be watching._

 _-The Outsider"_

Folding the letter, I placed it inside one of my pockets. Adjusting the belt on my chest, I opened the pouches to give a rundown on my ammunition count. So far I have 10 sleeping darts and 10 standard darts coupled with 5 bullets. Searching the case for anything useful, I found an Arc mine. Attaching it to my belt, I would have some use for it later.

Seeing as nothing else was left, I decided it was time to leave. Opening the door to the balcony, a gush of wind filled my face. Raising my hand, I blocked some of the powerful force before it died down. As a different smell hit my nose, it was something I hadn't smelt before. It was the smell of pure fresh air. Rarely did I get to smell such things as the Flooded District was full of shit.

Spending little time dilly dallying about, I looked around the balcony for a way up. Seeing a ledge leading to the roof above me, I aimed for it and time came to a sudden halt. Using Blink, I found myself at the ledge. Pulling myself up, I looked around for a grandly decorated palace.

It wasn't hard to spot as it stood out like a Tall Boy in the middle of the street. Breaking into a run, I ran along the roof passing various noisy machinery in the process. Right now, I was focusing on the job at hand, technology can wait later.

Seeing the roof come to an end, I spotted the next set in sight. As time came to a stop, I blinked all the way to other side in an instant. Continuing my sprint, I kept a steady pace as I didn't want to tire myself out.

After spending the next few minutes of running, I came to the edge of a building right next to one of the Palace's towers. It provided a great vantage point and could be used to plan my next move. Seeing as no one else was around, I remembered the note saying I would meet some Adam Taurus here.

"I don't see anyone else around. Perhaps He's late. And I'm not the kind of guy to wait." I mumbled to myself.

Hearing movement behind me, it was somewhat quick, almost like an assassin, whatever it was, it was fast. Drawing my sword, I used Bend Time and spun around. As the world turned into a dark gray colour, a man wearing strange clothing coupled with a mask was carrying a long sword. Whatever he intended to do with it, I was apparently his subject.

Moving over to his weapon, I pried it from his hands and stepped back. As the Bend Time effects wore off, the world returned to normal. Seeing the strange man stumble to a halt, he looked around for his target. Seeing that his weapon was missing, a state of panic swept over him.

"Looking for something?" I asked unimpressed.

Holding the weapon in my hand, I studied the black and red sleek design of it. Whatever the weapon was, it was definitely deadly. And whoever this guy was, he was either skilled, or plain dumb.

"Get your filthy hands off my weapon human!" he demanded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Give me my weapon back or else the last thing you'll see is your head on a stick." he growled.

"I was told to meet a man named Adam Taurus. Do you perhaps know him?"

As the strange man lowered his guard, his body movements told me he had information.

"Yes, I am Adam Taurus. So you did show up. You must be the Assassin?" he said skeptically.

"I was merely told you would have information on entering this building."

"I won't tell you unless you give me back my weapon first." he extended a hand.

Looking down at the weapon, I would have no choice unless I wanted to storm the gates. It would be wise to play along now instead.

"Alright, fine." I said, tossing him his sword. "You have your toy back, now start talking."

"You are lucky I haven't torn of your head by now. But since you'll be doing a task that no one has ever accomplished, I'll give you credit." he smiled at me. "You see that tower? Get up on it and you'll find yourself overlooking the rooftops of the Schnee household. Travel along the third level roof and bead around the back. There's an access point through a window. Opening it is tricky as you might have to break the lock down. Once inside, it isn't too hard to find Jacques office as it is located right above you. Just follow the paintings and signs."

"Well, that was pretty useless information. Follow the paintings, what in the illiterate fuck?" I said unimpressed.

"Quit babbling human. I'm only working with you because SHE told me so. If I were you, slitting Jacques throat will bring about a huge change to this world. And finally, we can rise up." he said in a somewhat dark tone.

"I won't dwell on your plans. I'm merely doing my job." I said before turning around.

Spotting the tower Adam talked about, I aimed directly for the roof and Blinked towards it. Finding myself on top of the roof, I crouched down and drew my sword. Manoeuvring around the place, I surveyed the rooftops for the Schnee household. There were no guards present on the balconies but mostly on the watch towers. This may be easier than I thought.

"Hey, you got anything to smoke?" a voice rang out.

"Shut up Carl." an angry voice replied.

Hearing the voices coming from below, I used Dark Vision and saw two guards below me. Their line of sight was in different directions. Seeing that they would spit me if I attempted to travel along the roof, I would have to dispose of them.

"Well then, let's see how this old man can do in hand to hand combat." I said to myself.

Standing up, I broke into short sprint and leapt off the roof. As my body descended, I spun around in mid air and used Blink. As the world changed to a gray colour, every single thing stopped moving. Suspended in mid air, I found my location between the two guards. Transferring towards it, the world resumed it's normal period. Targeting the nearest guard, I tapped his shoulder to get this attention.

"Huh?" the guard said while spinning around.

Moving quickly, I smashed the butt of my blade against the visor of the guard and cracked it. As the guard let out a gurgled noise, the second one spun around behind me. Reacting quickly, I Transversed right on top of the guard. As I descended in front of him, I grabbed his head and drove my sword right through his exposed neck. As blood gushed out, I leapt off the body and watched as it faded into ash.

"Guess I'm not too rusty after all." I chuckled lowly.

Seeing that no one paid any attention, I proceeded with the next part of the plan. Aiming at the roof, I closed my left hand and Transversed towards my destination. Breaking into a run, I ran along the curved roof and past the many large windows. Spotting a balcony up front, I aimed for it and felt a gush of wind enclose my body. Finding myself perched on the ledge of the balcony, I found my entry point.

Looking through the glass pane, no one was inside the grandly decorated room. Trying the handle, the door simply rattled. Seeing as it was locked, I had no choice but to Transverse inside.

"Let's see if I remembered how to do it correctly." I muttered to myself.

Imagining myself inside the room, I focused for a brief second and closed my eyes. Opening them again, I felt a cold sensation surround me. Finding myself inside the Palace, a smile crept up my face.

"Looks like I still got it." I let out a low chuckle. "Now then, let's see if I can find out about this Jacques."

Looking around the place, there was a fireplace and many bookshelves. The floor was lined with something only rich people could afford. Spotting a painting of an elegant man over the fireplace, I moved over to take a closer look. Reading the plaque, it said "Jacques Schnee".

"Heh, the man sure has great looks." I said. "Is this another Noble job?"

Deciding it was time to move on, I went over to the door and peered through the keyhole. Seeing no one, I carefully turned the knob and opened the door. Closing it, I found myself in a very stylish hallway. The amount of decoration put into it was ridiculously high.

Seeing a door down to my left, it presented more options while the path to the right lead to an intersection. Choosing to take the right, I needed to find Jacques quickly and get the hell out before anything else happens. Crouching down, I peeked around the corner for any sign of guards. Seeing nobody, I casually strode across to the other side.

Hearing the door open, I froze in my steps. Seeing two guards emerging, I aimed for the opposite hall and transversed to it. Feeling my chest become tight for a few seconds, I thought I almost had it.

"Hey, did you see that?" one of them said.

"See what?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Really? Cause I see nothing."

"I swear I just did."

"You must be seeing things. Come on, our watch will nearly be finished anyway."

"I guess I must be lacking sleep."

Using Dark Vision, I watched through the walls as the guards strolled pass. Stopping the ability, I glanced down the hall where the guards once emerged and saw a stairway leading to the top. Seeing that it would lead me to the floor above, I decided to take it. Stepping out from my hiding spot, I made my towards the doors. Freezing in my tracks, the doors suddenly slammed shut and a locking mechanism could be heard.

Fearing that I had been caught, I spun around and darted my head in different directions. Seeing no sign of guards coming to arrest me, I breathed a little easier. Turning my attention back to the door, I moved over to it and inspected the lock. Seeing that it required a key, my thoughts instantly went back to the guards that walked out earlier.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to hunt down the bastard key." I grumbled.

Turning around, I went through the doors the guards disappeared through and found myself in another hallway. Crouching low, I used Dark Vision to see if any guards were coming around the corners. Seeing guard rounding a corner, I broke into a sprint.

Sliding across the ground, the guard rounded the corner and failed to notice me. Smashing into his feet, I sent him tumbling towards the ground. As he struggled to pick himself up, I smashed the blunt end of my blade against his face and knocked him out.

As my hands made their way around him, I searched his pockets and pouches for any key. Noticing the odd design on their armour, it was sturdy yet lightweight. Definitely don't want to get into a headlong fight with these guys.

Picking the body up, I picked up his odd looking weapon and looked around for a room. Seeing closed door nearby, I tried the knob and opened it. Closing the door quickly behind me, I dumped the body on the floor. Seeing that I was in a room, a soft gasp could be heard.

Turning my head towards the noise, I found a maid in the corner. As the shocked look on her face indicated she was about to scream, I raised a finger to my lips and motioned for her to be silent. As she nodded at me fearfully, I smiled and opened the door. Closing it behind me, I resumed my task.

"Dammit, that key could be anywhere by now." I grumbled.

Seeing a door down this hallway, I decided to inspect it. Crouching down, I peeked through the keyhole and found a guard with his back to me. Trying the handle, it was unlocked. Checking my wristbow, I mounted in a sleep dart and primed it. Opening the door, the guard turned around to see who it was.

Startling him with my appearance, I fired my wristbow and the sleep dart impacted his collarbone. As he let out a gurgle, he collapsed to the floor instantly. Picking up his body, I slumped down behind a nearby chair. Tossing his weapon aside, I closed the door and proceeded to check him. Finding nothing but personal items, I became impatient.

Using Dark Vision, I found four guards just on the next hallway. Seeing a door separating us. I used this opportunity to peep through the keyhole. Finding a door on the other side, this hallway was brightly lit like the previous one. Seeing the four guards busy conversing, they were enjoying their time.

"I need to search them. No way can I search all four at once. I have no idea what the room looks like." I silently said to myself.

Standing up, I decided to inspect the place quickly. Using bend time, the world around me came to a standstill. Opening the doors, I was greeted by blinding light. Seeing that there were chandeliers above, they could support a man like me if I his above. Seeing the four guards frozen, I had a few seconds left. Back tracking, I closed the door just in time as the effects wore off. Hearing distorted voices, I knew what my next move was.

Picturing the Chandelier, I focused myself to appear on top of the thing. Closing my eyes, I opened them again and found myself on the Chandelier directly above the guards. Peering down, they were busy laughing their hearts out

"So, should we gather for Whiskey and Cigars tonight?"

"Nah, the boss won't be pleased. Especially on a working day."

"Think you'll get your own squad after what happened last night?"

"Definitely."

Seeing a straight line of Chandeliers down the hall, I could use those as an escape point if ever I was caught. Seeing that I needed to search the guards, I didn't want to spend too much time inside this household.

Inspecting the support structure of the decoration, I found that the chains binding them to the ceiling could be easily undone. With that, an idea came to mind. Carefully unscrewing the bolts, I made it so that the Chandelier didn't ce down just yet.

Trasnversing to another Chandelier, I leapt off the thing and came down the ground. Gaining the guards attention, I sheathed my sword and extended my arms.

"Holy shit!"

"Where did he come from?!"

"Whatever, restrain him!"

"Hands where I can see 'em!"

As all four pointed their guns at me, I watched as they all edged forward. Seeing that the Chandelier above them dangled dangerously, it needed a little nudge before it would come crashing down.

As one of them drew closer to me, I took a step back which startled them. As all of them moved forward, I got them right where I wanted them to be. Seeing their body movements, they were all nervous as to how I ended up inside the place.

"Get down on the ground!" one of them yelled.

Turning my head towards him, I simply looked at him as if I didn't understand him.

"Are you deaf or what? Get down on your knees!" he yelled while point in his gun right at me face.

As a smile crept up my face, I moved my left hand and targeted the Chandelier. Using Pull, or Tethering, I yanked the decoration of it's hinges and pulled it towards me. As the giant decoration fell towards it's targets, the guards were completely oblivious to the attack. As the Chandelier smashed into the guards, the glass orbs smashed into pieces and a loud crash filled the room.

As the guard closest to me was unaffected, he turned around to find his comrades trapped underneath a Chandelier. Using the chance, I moved over to him and turned him around. Sending a punch towards his face, the hit connected and sent him stumbling back. Feeling a sharp jab on my knuckles, it was fairly painful.

Seeing the guard struggle to get back up, I picked up his gun and smashed it against his head. As his body stopped moving, he went limp. Putting a finger to his neck, I could still feel a pulse. Searching him, I found nothing.

Moving over to the other guards, I dragged their bodies out from underneath the ruined metal. Seeing that they were all alive, they might end up with broken backs once they wake up. Searching all of them, I finally found the key I was looking for.

Quickly exiting the scene, I needed to find Jacques and finish him quickly. I wouldn't be long until someone finds out the pile of sleeping bodies. Making my way down the hall and back towards the door, I arrived at the locked door. Pulling out the key, I stuck it in and turned it.

As the sounds of machinery started up, various clicks could be heard before the door opened. As it opened automatically, I slipped through and ducked behind cover. Using Dark Vision, I made sure that no one saw me. Hearing rapid footsteps, three guards stopped at the base of the stairway.

"Dammit Carl! Did you open the door?" one of them demanded.

"No sir."

"Then what the fuck is that?"

"Probably a malfunction sir."

"I told those damn guards to close the door on their way out. Speaking of which, where the fuck are they?"

"Sir, let me and Carl inspect it."

"Very well, and find the guards who opened the doors."

"Yes sir!"

As two of them exited the area, they closed the behind them. As silence filled the area, the officer in charge sighed to himself. As footsteps could be heard, I watched him make his way up the stairs. Stopping Dark Vision, I decided to knock him out.

Aiming behind him, I closed my left hand and instantly found myself in that spot. Standing up, I drew my blade and head locked the guard. As he gasped for air, his body went limp and I dropped it. Leaving the body be, I needed to hurry up. Making my way up the stairs, I watched the doors for any special markings. Using Dark Vision, I inspected the rooms for any signs if occupants.

Coming to a stop, there was a blue schemed door with little markings on it. Ignoring that, there were occupants inside the room that intrigued me. Stopping Dark Vision, I peered through the keyhole to get a better glimpse.

Seeing a total of four people inside, I counted two guards and two well dressed men. Making out only a portion of their conversation, I figured the man dressed in blue was Jacques while the man in white was his friend. Planning an entry route, I decided to simply storm the gates and be done with it.

Stepping back, I drew my blade and took a deep breath. Before I could continue however, a certain painting caught my eye. There, right there to my right, was a painting that somehow made me change my decision about this man. There it was, a man, and his wife, and his two beautiful daughters and a great son.

Feeling my hands tremble, a strange feeling over swept me. Everything all of a sudden felt wrong. What was I going to do? Was I going to murder a father? No, he wasn't just some Noble, he has a family and kids. What the fuck am I going to do.

As the memories came flooding back, the dark times of me driving a blade through the Empress haunted me. And the screams and pleas of her daughter. It all came rushing back. Feeling my breathing increase, my chest was pounding and I started sweat heavily.

Gaining back some control, I lifted myself up and curled my hand into a fist. The black eyed bastard put me in the same position again. What exactly was he trying to play here? Was he trying to get me killed early? Is this some sort of punishment.

Shaking my head, I realized something else. The Outsider personally told me to kill this man. If anything, it may lead to killing or drawing out this "Salem". So if this is how it was going to end up, might as well do it for the greater good.

"Sorry Mister Jacques. Tonight's your last night." I said silently.

Before I could transverse however, an alarm went off which filled the whole hallway. A high pitched screamed filled the place and it was deafening. Knowing that I had been found out, I immediately pictured myself inside the room with Jacques and his acquaintances. Closing and opening my eyes, I found myself inside the rooms behind the guards. Using Bend Time, I halted the world just before they noticed me.

Loading my wristbow, I pumped three sleeping darts into the guards and his friend. As the Bend Time effects wore off, the darts impacted their targets and they all let out a groan. As their bodies fell to the floor, Jacques acquaintance struggled to stay awake.

"What in world in this?!" he said startled.

"Get out of here!" his friend said before collapsing to the floor.

"James!" he shouted.

As his attention turned to me, I held my sword in my hand and inched forward towards him. As he stumbled back in fear, I too started to shake uncomfortably. If only I hadn't know that this man had a family. It would've made things much easier for me. But past is past, what happens now is entirely up to fate.

"Please, did the White Fang send you? Whatever they're paying, I can pay double! Triple!" he offered while backing around his table.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be bribed. A job's a job." I told him.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong. I have a family. I know I bankrupted other businesses but please, isn't this too much?" he begged.

As he tripped over his steps, he fell down the ground. Moving over to him, I grabbed him by the collar and picked him up. Holding my sword close to his throat, I could feel his breath over me. His heart was beating profoundly fast as too was mine. As sweat trickled down his forehead, he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable.

"Go on, kill me. Kill me if that's what your client wants!" he said bravely.

As my blade shook, I couldn't hold myself anymore. My mind and body constantly debated whether to slit this man's throat or not. A few seconds passed and no matter what, I couldn't decide. It was at this moment when it hit me. If I slit this man's throat right here right now, the consequences would be so great that I would be hunted down endlessly to ends of the earth.

Memories of me killing Jessamine Kaldwin filled my mind and my conscious begged me to not kill this man as it would end horribly. It was the same scenario again.

Looking at the trembling man in front of me, the door burst open with a bang. Turning my attention to the intruders, two guards accompanied by a woman entered the room.

"Father! Are you alright!" she asked before setting her eyes upon me.

As the fires burned greatly in her eyes, I instantly realized that was one of his daughters. Instantly, I even felt more guilty of the fact I was about to kill her father.

"Drop him you scoundrel!" she yelled before drawing her blades.

Studying the sleek and elegant design of her weapons, she was definitely a skilled swordsman, and I did not want to be on the receiving end of her blade.

Holding Jacques in the air, she aimed her sword forward before lunging towards me. Seeing her come towards me in a flash, I instantly transversed out of the area. Barely escaping death by a hairs breath, I appeared behind the two guards.

Engaging both of them, I knocked them out swiftly before they could react properly. Focusing my attention on the madwoman in front of me, I needed to get out of here fast. But the Job wasn't done and this was proving challenging.

As she leapt forward towards me, she zipped in different patterns upon approach, Transversing out of the way, her movement was too fast to keep up with. Appearing behind Jacques, I grabbed the man and used him as a human shield.

As the daughter stood up, she pointed her weapon at me and snorted. "Using others as a shield? How pathetic of you."

As she lunged forward, I felt a sharp jab in my stomach. As my grip loosened, Jacques broke free and dropped to the ground. Seeing his daughter approach me, I did the first thing that came to mind and drew my sword.

As our blades met each other, I was pushed back by the sudden force and could see my weapon bending from the impact. As we struggled to push each other, I jumped back and and she followed. As we dialed each other, I blocked and parried each of her blows. With each block, my grip on my sword faltered and the blade became heavily damaged.

Raising my sword, my opponent's sword came down and broker my blade into pieces. Stunned by the power of her weapon, I jumped back and analysed the situation.

The mission as it was, was compromised. Sheathing the broken weapon, I needed to throw this girl off guard or at least stall some time.

As she leapt towards me, I transversed out of the way and reappeared. Watching her crash into the wall of bookshelves, I watched as it toppled on top of her. Seeing as this was my chance, I spotted Jacques making his way out of the area. Sprinting towards him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me.

Hearing a loud crash, his daughter reemerged again and leapt towards me. Having no time to react, she wrapped her arms around me and pushed me into the wall with her. Crashing into the bookshelves, my back received all the punishment and I let out a painful groan.

Slowly recovering from the attack, I felt my hands touch something soft. Gaining back my vision, I looked down to see what I was touching. As a sense of dread overcame me, I also felt a little pleasure. Right there, my hands were groping his daughter's breasts. As she let out a soft moan, she opened her eyes and looked at me. As her face turned red, she let out a scream and back off.

"How dare you! How dare you violate me!" she asked angrily. You will pay!" she said before pointing her weapon at me.

As an idea popped into my head, I used Bend Time and everything came to a stop. Picking out the Arc mine from my belt, I placed on her body before darting away. As Bend Time wore off, I turned and watched as the weapon set off and shocked the target.

As she let out painful scream, she clutched her stomach and collapsed to the ground and endured the pain. As electricity coursed through her body, she simply screamed in pain and cursed me. Using this opportunity, I made my way out of the room and spotted Jacques running down the hall.

Aiming my wristbow, it was now or never. Turning my head back towards his daughter, the Arc mine had stopped and she was now recovering from the attack. Turning back to Jacques, he was slowly getting out of range. Turning back to his daughter, she was now standing on her two feet with her rage burning bright as ever.

Turning back towards Jacques, I debated whether or not I should fire or leave him be. Hearing his daughter preparing to leap towards me, I fired my wristbow out of instinct and the dart left the weapon. As it soared all the way across the hall wand towards it's target, it hit it with precision and I watched as Jacques's body fell to the ground.

Turning my attention back towards his daughter, I managed to catch a glimpse of a figure looming above me before I Transversed out of the area. The last place I imagined on my mind was the tower where I first scouted out the place.

Feeling a sense of air hit me, the aftershock of his daughter coming down me haunted my mind for a little while. Looking around the place, I found myself out of the household and breathed a sigh of relief. The whole place was scurrying with guards and alarms blared loudly throughout the area. It was time I made myself scarce.

Breathing a little easier now, my heart was still beating fast from that fight alone. Whoever trained his daughter, was one hell of a fighter. And she was no joke, if she can survive and Arc mine, then I don't know what can kill her.

Inspecting my wristbow, it wasn't until now that I realized what dart I had loaded throughout the whole time. As a smile crept up my face, I knew I did the right thing tonight. It seems I would be walking lightly for now. Whatever the consequences, at least I didn't do something that would ruin other people's life permanently.

"Jeez, I haven't had that much of a fight in a while." I told myself. "Now then, I want to have a chat with the Outsider myself."

* * *

 **So, that's done. Finally, over 7k+ words typed. Now then, what do you all think of Daud's decision. Did he spare or kill Jacques? (Answer is obvious) I was thinking of implementing the Chaos system used by the game as it would keep things stealthy and more or less bloody. But nah, a bit blood wont hurt right? Sorry for any errors, I had to rush this a bit.**

 **Anyways, see y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prison Trip

_If anyone else had been sent to kill Jacques Schnee, he would've succeeded without trying. But instead I was sent. And I didn't kill the man. If I did I would've probably made a bounty on my head. And right now, the city is probably hunting me down after last night's attack._

 _I didn't kill Jacques because I felt guilty. The same memories of me killing the empress still haunts me. I couldn't bear myself to kill a father._

 _Yet the events that have occurred have brought a new insight to this world. I am outgunned and outclassed. The only thing giving me an edge was the Outsider's mark. And now it's down to pure skill. Luck is just some fabled woven charm._

 _Whoever that woman was, she was one hell of a bitch. Her skills were remarkable and something I wouldn't want to experience again. If anything, I hope the Outsider didn't simply send me into a slaughterhouse._

* * *

Jumping down from the roof ledge, I landed on the balcony outside the room I came from. Opening the doors, I closed them shut and threw my broken blade onto the table. Slumping down on a nearby chair, I removed the loaded dart from my wristbow and placed in my pouch. Letting out a tired groan, I recalled the events that have happened and remembered the duel clearly.

"Jeez, what sort of people live in this world?" I asked myself. "Speaking of this world, where's the Outsider when you need him the most?"

Standing up from my seat, I moved around the room for anything to inspect. Seeing a normal counter, I noticed a large rectangular box standing in the corner. Getting curious about it, I walked over to it and grabbed what I guessed to be a handle.

Pulling my arm back, it turns out there was door on the rectangular box. Looking inside, cold air washed over my face. Essentially, it was some sort of fridge, only much smaller. Quite impressive really.

Moving back over to the couch, I sat down and decided to take a nap. As my eyes closed, darkness enveloped me and I drifted off to sleep.

Feeling a strange sensation, I opened my eyes and found myself in the void again. Shaking my head, it seems the Outsider might not be too happy with my recent actions.

Standing up, I walked over to the edge and the Outsider suddenly appeared in front of me with a smug look. Studying his face, it seems he was more or less amused by something.

"Bout time you showed up." I told him.

"Well, I guess I saw some unforeseen events unfold and decided it be best to keep my friend alive." he smiled slyly.

Rolling my eyes at his remark, I was quite angry at his actions for letting fight such an unexpected battle. Yet I did gain some new found skill from it.

"You amuse me Daud. I told you to kill Jacques Schnee yet you didn't. You hesitated and felt guilty. It seems I know all too well where this is coming from. That aside, it seems I may have to up your mark a bit." he said.

"Up my mark?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, to make your environment and combat style more to your liking, I will extend your mark and grant you more powers." he said.

As he told me that, a burning sensation could felt on my left hand and I reacted painfully. Seeing the Outsider's mark glow through my glove, a new emblem began to engrave itself at the bottom. As strange new markings embedded themselves on the already marked hand, I clutched my left hand and bearer with the pain.

Looking at the black eyed bastard, he simply wore an amused look on his face. As the new markings finished burning themselves onto the back of my hand, I removed my glove instantly and inspected them. Right now my hand ached from the pain, but it was bearable. I've been through worse mind you.

"You seem surprised Daud." he said.

"Thanks for the warning." I growled lowly.

"No need to thank me." he said.

"I am still thoroughly pissed at you." I told him. "How do you expect me to put up a fight against these people? Have you seen that daughter of his?! She's something else for crying out loud! Do you think I can hold up against something that strong?"

Seeing the calm look on his face, he expected this sort of rambling to happen. With that, he slowly came down to the ground and talked to me on even foot.

"Daud, as you know I see everything. So yes I am aware of that woman you met. Although, you're encounter with Winter Schnee proved to be quite interesting." he stroked his chin. "Usually a human wouldn't even be able to stand up to her, and someone like you with a crappy weapon managed to actually keep up with her. I must applaud you for that."

"And this is a good thing, how?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you have great skill, but it is not enough without the proper tools." he waved a hand.

"So now what? You owe me a weapon." I said.

"And provide them I will. You won't get just a mere weapon, rather, an arsenal. That is why, I am granting you the Void Walker's Arsenal" he said.

"What in the living hell?!" I said in confusion.

"Change that look of yours. You may have access to the Void Walker's Arsenal. But that doesn't mean you can simply take what you want. Instead, I will only give you a weapon that may help you for now."

"As long as it can keep me alive, I'll take it." I folded my arms.

"Here, take this as your first weapon." he said before a sword materialized in front of him.

As he grabbed the weapon, he handed it to me. Taking the weapon, it looked exactly as the same sword I always used, only this time, it had markings over the handle and dark designs to the blade.

"That weapon you hold was the very thing that killed me. Be careful with it, it sometimes brings nightmares to life." he said with a sickening smile.

"And this will keep me alive for how long exactly?" I asked while sheathing the blade.

"As long as it takes. Mind you, since your assassins are gone. I have replaced your summon ability with something more useful. With that, you now have the Void's protection. A personal shield if you ask. Find out your new abilities on your own. It would be amusing for me."

"That's one way to put things." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, I believe we have discussed enough for now. You're next task is….Oh, oh my. It seems you have visitors Daud. It would be best to entertain them." he said before I was dragged out of the conversation and into reality.

Hearing heavy knocks on the door, I jumped out of my chair and drew my blade. Seeing the Outsiders gift to me, I cautiously made my way over to the door. Seeing the light switch, I hit it and made the room go dark. Hearing movement outside, I estimated that a group was outside.

Using Dark Vision, I saw the through the door and counted 12 people in total. With one of them being a woman. Seeing them move around, they cleared made way for two guys with some sort of battering ram. Knowing full well what was going to happen next, I Transversed away from the door and appeared at the end of the room.

As loud crash was heard, the door flew off it's hinges and came crashing down. As men poured inside the room, I Transversed in front of him and drove my blade through his neck. Moving quickly, I ducked down and sprang up again. This time, I stabbed the other guy through his visor.

Recognizing the suits worn by the men, it seems that Jacques or someone else had sent his guards after me. In this case, it would be soldiers now.

"What in the blazing fuck?" I muttered to myself.

Jumping back, I avoided a sharp blade that would've ended my life. Using Dark Vision, the room was now occupied by a woman. The rest of the guards stood outside. Recognizing the woman, I felt my heart skip a beat as it was that same woman who nearly killed me earlier.

"Give me a break." I groaned.

As she let out a yell, she jumped towards me with her sword at the ready. Raising my blade, I blocked the attack and was pushed back. Still faxed by the raw power of her, I resorted to using dirty moves. Spotting the couch next to her, I used Tether and pulled it towards her.

As she was distracted by the oncoming projectile, she sliced the thing in half. Using this opportunity, I Transversed in front of her and swung blade. Landing a hit, I managed to only grade her arm as she reacted quickly. As she jumped back from the attack, she hissed at me for inflicting such a wound.

As we circled the room, I needed to escape this place right now. The only way out was through the balcony and the only thing stopping me was this woman. Blades as the ready, I drew my pistol and fired it. As she blocked the shot, I Transversed towards the balcony doors and flung them open. Wasting no time, I Transversed onto the rooftops and fled for my life.

Taking a quick glance, I spotted the woman coming after me with tremendous speed. Seeing as how I would lose the race, I needed to throw her off. Grabbing a Chokedust grenade, I pulled the pin and threw it at the ground. Transversing out of the area, I appeared a few meters behind her and his behind some sort of large machinery.

Seeing her come to a halt, I peeked out enough just so I can catch a glimpse. Watching her scan the area, she jumped out of sight. Waiting for a few moments, I came out from my hiding spot and looked around. Seeing no sign of the mad woman, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I would give up so easily?" a voice said.

Raising my blade, I spun around and blocked a mighty blow. As the ground around us churned up dust, I was partially amazed by this weapon's durability. Locked in a stalemate, we struggled to gain an advantage over each other. Deciding to break the stalemate, I jumped back and Transversed behind her. Bringing my blade to bear, I hit thin air as she disappeared from view.

Seeing weird circles appear around me, I raised my sword and anticipated another attack. Feeling a sharp pain in my stomach, I let out a groan as it was excruciating. Feeling another blow on my back, my body arched in pain. Soon after, all of my body joints were hit consecutively until I was brought down to my knees.

Paralyzed by such moves, I couldn't feel anything, not even my legs and neck. As my breathing heightened, I felt like I was about to pass out. As my eyelids felt heavy, I caught a glimpse of the mad woman before I completely collapsed. Knowing full well I had been defeated, I only hoped that my body hadn't been cremated.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, every thing in my body felt painful. Letting out a groan, I moved my hands only for them to be immobile. Moving them again, they simply wouldn't move. Regaining my vision, I found myself bound to a chair. Moving my arms and legs, they were all restrained.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"In Prison." a female voice said.

Looking up, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw the person in front me. Seeing the amused look on her face, I looked like some helpless being in front of her. Putting on a grim look, I stared her in the eye. Getting only a smile from here, the door behind clicked open.

Turning my head towards it, a formal man walked in. Recognizing the face, it was no other than Jacques Schnee. Seeing the smug look on his face, he took a seat across from me and studied me.

"So, this is the man that tried to kill me?" he asked the woman next to him.

"Yes father, and I brought him alive just as you asked." she said.

"You never fail to amaze Winter. Now then, let's see what this man has to offer us." he said with a sly smile.

Putting on a serious look, I wasn't about to let anything slip. If they wanted, they could kill me and I still wouldn't say anything. Eying the two of them, they returned the look.

"Not talkative are you?" Jacques said.

"You're daughter is quite the fighter." I said.

"Oh, so the barbarian does talk. Tell me, would you like to taste her blades?" he asked.

"Sorry pal, but you ain't getting much out of me." I scoffed.

"Winter." he snapped his fingers.

As Winter got out of her seat, she moved over to me and held my chin up. A fist met my face, I let out groan and was dazed. As another punch was sent into my face and stomach, I held it together and didn't give in.

"There now, how does pain feel? Feels good right? Now then, are you ready to talk?" he asked.

Letting out a small laugh, I simply shook my head. Spitting on the ground, I felt blood in my mouth. "You can piss off good sir."

"Alright, we can do this all day then. Winter." he nodded.

"With pleasure." she said.

As my body was punished severely, I took the hits and took the oncoming storm of pain. With that, even I was surprised I managed to keep my my mouth shut. Whatever they did to me, I didn't say anything.

"Take him back to his cell. We'll try again next time." Jacques said in a displeased manner.

As the restraints on my hands and feet came loose, I was too tired to move and was aching severely. Perhaps a bone or more was broken in my body at this point. Feeling myself getting dragged away, I heard low chatter around me.

Hearing a loud sound, the sound of a cell door opening could be heard and I was tossed inside like a broken toy. Landing on the cold hard floor, I immediately passed out. Feeling myself drift off into the Void, I expected a nice greeting from the Outsider.

* * *

Feeling myself falling from no where, I thrashed my arms wildly. As my body tumbled around, I spotted a light below. As it drew close and closer, I simply braced myself for whatever came next. Feeling my body hit solid ground, I slowly picked myself up and gazed around. Sure enough, I was back in the Void again. Seeing the Outsider appear before me, he wore a smug look on his face.

"Daud, what interesting events have happened. Held captive by the same man you tried to kill. And now you're at their mercy. This is fun." he said.

Rolling my eyes at him, I simply ignored his statement and heaved a sigh of relief. "At least I'm not being beaten up."

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Nope."

"You're in Atlas Prison life. A state of the art Prison meant to keep criminals and the likes locked up. No one has ever escaped and those who carry out their sentences here either live long enough to go insane or die from the harsh treatment."

"Eh, Coldridge Prison has done worse. The treatment at Coldridge would make the inmates in Atlas Prison life be grateful that they aren't there."

"True. So, what do you have planned next?"

"Does it look like I have a plan? I'm in the worst shape right now. I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon."

"Very well, if you put it that way. Your next assignment is to get yourself to the city of Vale. Next you should get yourself enrolled into Beacon academy."

"A school? What do you want me to do at a school? Teach them how to cut throats?" I joked.

"The students there already know how to cut throats. Not human ones though, but Grimm."

"Grimm?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, you haven't been introduced yet. Let me show you." he said.

With that, the Outsider snapped his fingers and demonic like creatures arose from the ground. Startled by their appearance, I took a step back. As they finished molding themselves, I studied their shape and looks. Awed by such creatures, I wondered what sort of crazy God created them.

"These creatures are what plague the world you currently reside in. They have been at war with humanity for as long as I can remember. They do not eat humans, rather they simply hunt them down for sport. Rarely do Grimm actually eat humans." he explained.

"How does the population survive against the monsters?" I asked.

"Simple, the humans train and fight. They retaliate like any other species would."

"Against creatures like these?"

"Yes Daud. Against creatures like these. These humans are Huntsman."

"So if these humans are so strong. Then why did you ask me to kill this "Salem" when one of these Huntsman can do it."

"Because, she is far more powerful than any of these Huntsman. I have seen her works and trust me, it is very disturbing. And it is upsetting for this realm."

"Why is she so important?"

"Because if her plans do succeed, it would upset this realms balance of power and cause the Void to devour everything in sight. That being said, it will devour their world too."

"Wait, you're telling me the Void is going to devour them? How?"

"By swallowing the world full. No one will even see it coming. They'll be gone and that's it."

Stroking my chin, I understood now how important my task was. Yet it didn't have a right feeling as to why it was entrusted upon me. But it was too late now, I accepted the deal and now the deed needs to be done.

"If you're expecting me to complete this task, I'm going to need a bit more magic then."

As the Outsider tilted his head, he waved and hand and said. "Coming from you of course you'll need more magic. But the time is not yet ripe. The Void will only grant you abilities beyond your comprehension, when needed the most."

"Well if you expect me to bust out of prison sure. But it would be very risky for me to do so. Assuming that Winter Schnee isn't guarding the place."

"Well, since I'll be watching over you, I may as well visit an old friend of mine in this realm. Perhaps he could get you out, for a reasonable price."

"You go and do that, I'll be minding my own business in the meantime."

With that, the Outsider disappeared from view and I was left all alone in the Void. It was peaceful to say the least, sitting on a floating island in the middle of nowhere and a different reality. It felt good.

* * *

Waking up in my cell, I pushed myself off the floor after having another interrogation round with the security personnel. Feeling my bones ache, I would die sooner or later if this keeps up. Although it's been two days already, I have memorized the layout of at least two floors. If the Outsider had a plan, now would be a good time to execute it, or else I'll escape myself.

Lying down in my bed, I stared at the blank ceiling on top of me and pondered about my life. Up until now I thought about moving away to someplace safe. To leave everything behind. But that hasn't happened yet, and now I'm stuck here doing what the Outsider wants.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway, they were light ones and had a sharper tone. Clearly a woman at that. As the sound drew closer and closer, it stopped right outside my cell door. Not paying attention, the person stood there for quite some time.

"You have quite the resilience in you. I admire that. To think a normal human would survive until now, most of the prisoners here break within a few hours. But you, you're very different." the woman said.

"That's because I'm not your typical average prisoner." I said before looking at her.

There she was, Winter Schnee, the woman that saved her father from a deadly assassin. How wonderful to say the least.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"None of your business." I told her.

"Your face hasn't shown up on any of our records. You don't have a name, you don't even have a birth date or anything. No registered fingerprints. How can you go so dark that you don't even exist?"

"Because, that's who I am." I said.

A moment of silence fell between the both of us and I swore I could feel the clock dragging it's sweet arse across the shitty ground. The silence was bearable but was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hmph, very well then. You'll break soon enough mark my words." she said before her footsteps filled the hallway.

As they slowly faded into nothing, I reclined against the wall and pondered on what I should do next. If anything, the Outsider is really taking the piss out of me by keeping me here.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I have been held up by school work and personal matters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Quite a short one but it's all I could do for now.**

 **On a side note, Merry Christmas to all readers. Hope you enjoy your time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gods of New and Old

"Remember Daud. Just like we practiced. Remain calm and call forth your magical powers." the Outsider's smooth voice filled my head.

Seeing only darkness, my eyes had been fully shut but I could still feel the surroundings around me. Setting aside my thoughts, I focused on the Outsider's advice and called forth my powers.

"Good, good. Let it flow through you. Do not resist, for you and it are one. Welcome each other with open arms." he continued.

Feeling a familiar but powerful force surge through me, it felt good yet at the same time nerve racking. Feeling the energy consume my body and soul, I only welcomed it with open arms. The strange sensation led my mind to dance with the foreign entity.

Then all of a sudden, the eyes of a tiger filled my vision before it's powerful roar filled my head. Feeling it's raw strength, I could only show respect to the mighty beast as it merged with my soul. In return, the beast granted me it's power.

Opening my eyes, I was merely surprised by the sudden changes. All over my body was engulfed by bright blue flames. Normally a person would be screaming in fear, but for me, this was very normal.

The only thing that surprised me was that I was somewhat on fire. It always got me. Normally the flames were just there to act as a sign that the great ঝড় রক্ত has been summoned. Just possessing such abilities alone means you are a worthy fighter, or so I was told.

"Very good Daud. You managed to summon तूफान खून in just a few seconds this time. A major improvement indeed." the Outsider said.

"Well, I told you I'd get the hang of it. You just weren't patient enough." I told him.

"Perhaps." he said before folding his arms. "Now that you've summoned तूफान खून, shall we have a short duel?"

"I suppose so." nodding my head at him.

"Very well, no limits then." he said before stepping back.

As the Outsider took a defensive stance. He curled his hands into fists and summoned his spiritual entity. Watching a dark force engulf the Outsider, his body emitted a black mist that would strike fear into the very hearts of his enemies.

Taking up a light stance, I was prepared to move to a different position as staying in one position means a death wish. As the Outsider finished summoning his entity, he simply smiled at me.

As smaller floating islands drifted closer to our arena, the fight would be very interesting indeed. If one were to utilize the area, he could technically win against the Outsider.

As the bell rang in the distance, I barely had time to react as the Outsider dashed forward within the blink of an eye. Raising my left hand, I caught his first punch with relative ease.

As the punch sent a shockwave throughout the place, the ground beneath us shook violently and The Void was suddenly disturbed. Looking at the Outsider's face, he gave me a cocky smile.

Pulling back my right hand, I channeled immense power through it before throwing it towards the Outsider's face. As my hand was immediately stopped by his, we were both locked in a stalemate.

Breaking contact, we both jumped back. Not having insane reaction time as the Outsider, I could only catch a glimpse of him as he darted towards me.

Raising my hands, I blocked another powerful blow from him only to get blown back several feet. Recovering from the hit, I sprang forward with immense speed and towards the Outsider. Coming down on top of him, I brought my leg down on his head.

Expecting to hit him, my feet instead hit the ground and tore a large crater in it. Jumping into the air, I somersaulted away from my last position as the Outsider came out of nowhere and punished that spot.

Running towards him, I threw a punch at him and he easily ducked below. As he attempted to uppercut me, I yes my left hand to swat it away. Reeling back my right, I blocked two hits from the Outsider.

Bringing up my left knee, it was blocked by his right hand and was swiftly swatted away. Twirling around, I brought my right leg up in an attempt to hit his face.

As he dodged my kick, I jumped back away from him and assessed my options. By now it was near damn impossible to land a hit, although I have been able to block all his attacks, it won't be long until he breaks my guard.

Seeing the smug look on his face, I dashed forward with a fist ready for his face. As he blocked the attack to one side, I sent my left fist towards his head only for it to be nudged aside as well.

Pulling back my hands, I spun around twice in an attempt to kick his face. As both attacks were dodged, I ducked low in attempt to avoid his deadly kick. Swinging my arm low at his legs, it only provoked him to backflip into the air.

Spotting one of his legs coming into kick me from the side, I raised my left arm and blocked the blow. As the Outsider landed on his two feet, he wasted now time and swung his left arm up. Leaning away from the hit, he did the same move for his right thus allowing me to avoid it easily.

However, that was only a small attempt to distract me as the Outsider leapt off the ground and sent rapid kicks while in the air. Blocking and pushing all the attacks aside, I was surprised I could wither his attacks. As the Outsider gracefully back flipped away from me, he landed a short distance away.

Using the small window of opportunity, I dashed forward and channeled the power of storms in my right hand. As the Outsider raised his arms, the blow sent a powerful shock wave in every direction and he was blown back.

Jumping away from him, he tilted his head to one side to acknowledge my previous attack. As he gracefully twirled around, he dashed forward and I caught his powerful punch. As the area around us erupted, the dust and dirt began to scatter.

Channeling another storm punch, I threw it at him and he caught the attack. As we were both caught in a stalemate, we jumped back only to charge each other again.

Dashing forward, I twirled around and brought my feet up to kick him. Seeing as he did the same, our feet were both locked in the air. Breaking contact, I caused forward again in an attempt to punch him. As my hand was caught by him, I broke away and jumped back.

As he darted towards me, he ducked down and brought his right leg up in attempt to smash me. Raising my right arm, I blocked the blow. Quickly returning the favour, I did the same move only for it to be blocked. As we both twirled around, we both attempted to kick each other's heads only for our feet to block each other's path.

Bringing my leg down quickly, the Outsider brought his knee up in attempt to hit my stomach. Bringing my left hand down, my palm stopped his knee dead in it's track. Executing the same move, he too stopped my attack. As we both back flipped into the air, I somersaulted onto a nearby footing island.

As the Outsider also landed on an island opposite of me, I decided it was now or never. Channeling all my strength, I combined it into one powerful attack in hopes of finishing off the Outsider. Of course, the Outsider would be doing the same, just a matter of who can hit who first.

Forming and aggressive stance, I stomped my feet on the ground and chanted. "आंधी का प्रकोप!" before leaping forward.

"भगवानो का क्रोध!" the Outsider chanted before leaping off his platform.

As we both soared towards each fists aimed, the Void would soon feel a small tremor. As time slowed down, the Outsider was no more than a few inches away from me. As my right hand slowly inched towards his face, that was the last thing I saw before a powerful force slammed into my left cheek rendering me unconscious.

* * *

 **20 minutes of recovering later**

"That was rather entertaining don't you say?" the Outsider said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, except we tore the whole arena apart within less than 10 minutes." I scoffed.

"At least, I am still surprised you managed to stand up against me and land a hit on me. I must be more careful next time." he said.

"Well, that's something we'll see next time."

"Too bad though. We can't utilize such power in the real world. This spiritual energy is only present in the Void. Unless the bond between the user and the entity itself is so strong, not even dimensions can stop them." he folded his arms.

"Too bad indeed. Would've been helpful against that Winter bitch." I grumbled.

"Ah yes, Winter Schnee. I'd say she's quite the interesting one indeed. Always loyal like a dog. Too bad she's sometimes blinded by her own ideals. Although she has no love for her father, I am surprised on why she tried to protect him. Humans work in very mysterious ways."

"You can't blame people. Even though some hate their family members, there's always a small part of them that still cherishes them." I said.

"True enough. As for your time in Atlas, I'm afraid we will have to bust you out. It seems my old friend is too busy handling other things so I shall leave the task to you."

"You mean I can finally leave?" I asked with a bit of relief.

"Yes, although you're going to have to run for it. I shall make it worthwhile to see that your escape doesn't go to pieces."

"That's very helpful. Going out into a foreign world with no knowledge, it'll be very easy I bet." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Speaking of the Outside world, it appears you have visitors. Best to tend to them." he said before disappearing.

As my mind was completely retracted from the Void, my vision was once again returned back to the real world and I was met with a concrete wall for a start.

"Hey! Get the fuck up!" the guard yells before banging on the steel bars.

Standing up from my bed, I slowly turned my head towards the guard and scowled at him.

"You're being moved again. Stay where you are." he ordered.

Doing the usual routine, I held my hand high in the air and waited for the cell door to open. As the metal door rumbled open along the rusty tracks, the guard stepped in and shackled my hands. Being led out on the same path and route, I had memorized every detail of the route.

Passing an intersection, I slightly turned my head and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a storage area. Going through the near empty hallway, I shoved to one side through an empty door. Seeing myself inside the same interrogation room, I let out a tired yawn.

"Guess you're lucky today. Father ain't around as he's busy attending to other matters. I could interrogate you, but I have other things to attend too." Winter told me. "Guards escort him back." she ordered.

As I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders, I was hurried out of the room and back to my cell briefly. Shortly after, I was locked back in.

"Should we gather for whiskey and cigars tonight?" one of the guards asked.

"Hell yes." his companion replied.

Hearing their voices drown out of the area, a small smile crept up my face. With Jacques out of the area and Winter too, it's the perfect opportunity to escape.

Looking down at my left hand, I removed the glove and inspected the new mark. Putting the glove back on, I waited a few more minutes before my plan would initiate.

The first phase of the plan would be to retrieve all my belongings. All of it is being held in that storage room down the hall. Next would be to find an exit, guess everything will depend on the storage room.

Standing up from my bed, I stared at the wall and imagined the storage room and what it's interior was like. Imagining myself inside, I transversed out of my cell and inside the storage room.

Looking around the place I was confused at first as what seemed to be lockers stood around the area. Seeing as they were special lockers, I began to check them. Grabbing the handle of the first locker, it wouldn't budge. Seeing as it was protected by some code, I guess a bit of innovative thinking was required.

Using Dark Vision, my vision turned a shade of dark blue and objects within the lockers glowed a bright gold colour. Seeing as most of the lockers were empty it made it easier to find my belongings.

Finding my weapons and Gadgets, I disabled Dark Vision and shared at the locker. Knocking on the thin metal plating, I guessed the thickness the value wasn't even an inch.

Curling my right hand into a fist, I aimed it at the center of the locker. Pulling my arm back, I quickly punched the locker door and made quite a dent in it. Feeling my knuckles throb in pain, it was bearable at least.

Assessing the damage, it only made a deep dent in the door. Noticing that the locking mechanism had caved in, I yanked at the handle and the door came loose.

"Well that worked." I told myself.

Grabbing my belongings, I sheathed my sword and mounted my wristbow. Equipping my remaining chokedust grenades, I wore my utility belt and chest belt. Making final adjustments, I was ready to escape from this damned place.

Hearing the sound of a door sliding open however, I turned around and found a guard walking in. As he whistled on casually, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"I'm looking for the exit." I said while preparing myself.

"Oh, right. Just head through this door and make a right. Then head down the hall and take the first left. Then go to the end and enter the elevator. Press the ground floor button and the exit should be straight ahead." he explained.

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said.

"No problem." he waved.

Watching him walk off, I shook my head before making my way towards the door.

"Hey! I know you!" he yelled.

Turning around, he pointed a finger at me before drawing his weapon.

"So much for stealth." I groaned.

Using Transverse, time came to a complete stopped and I appeared moved behind him. As time came back to normal, the guard let out a confused sound before I drew my sword and hit him with the handle.

As his body dropped to the ground, I sheathed my blade and inspected the guys possessions. Bringing out two cylindrical objects, they looked an awful like grenades.

"Might come in handy." I muttered to myself.

Sprinting out of the room, I came out into a hallway and followed the instructions just as the guard told me so. Making a right, I continued down the hall. Seeing an intersection up ahead, I heard multiple voices. Slowing down to a walk, heavy footsteps could be heard and I ducked to one side.

Leaning out, I watched as a squad of guards passed the hallway. Exiting my spot, I continued down the hall before I was suddenly stopped in my tracks.

As my ears was filled with a blaring noise, it was the most annoying thing ever. As the sound of alarms filled my ears, I hoped that they haven't found out I had escaped yet.

"Warning, prisoner 278 has escaped cell block D. The figure is dressed in a red coat and is suspected to be armed. All personnel must engage with caution."

"It just had to be me." I groaned.

Breaking into a sprint, I made a sharp left and ran straight down the hall. Seeing multiple intersections along the way, it wasn't long before a squad of guards blocked my path.

"There he is!"

"Open fire!" one of them yelled.

"Don't kill him! Set to stun!"

Running straight towards them, I used Bend Time and executed a power slide across the ground. Throwing a chokedust grenade, it travelled before stopping in the air. Propelling myself off the ground, I Transversed past them and the effects wore off. Breaking into a run, I heard the grenade explode and the guards let out a confused groan.

Using Dark Vision, another intersection came up and guards were coming in from three different sides. Transversing, I used it as a temporary Bend Time to plot out my next course of action. Remembering the two grenades I had, an idea came to my mind.

Cancelling my Transveral, I broke into a short sprint and immediately skid across the ground. Passing through the intersection, I twirled my body and threw the two grenades in their respective directions down the hall.

"Grenade!"

"Get clear!"

Seeing the guards dead ahead, I Transversed behind them and grabbed the nearest guard's legs. Pulling him to ground, I grabbed his weapon and swatted the next guard. Using this confusion, I made short work of the rest.

While the fight went on, the Grenades I threw earlier exploded shaking the whole area. Finishing off the last guard, I sprinted down the hall and arrived at where the elevator would be.

Stepping into the enclosed box, I pressed the lowest button and hoped it was the right one. As the doors slid close, the box jerked a little before moving. Feeling a strange sensation rise in my stomach, it was as if my organs were being pushed upwards. Perhaps it must be due to the forces of Gravity.

As the whole trip came to a shuddering stop, a bell chime rang and the doors slid open. Greeted by the waves of newly coated paint and cement, it was just plain awful.

Seriously, this is just bad hygiene. At least provide some mask wear or something, are they trying to kill their workers here or something?

Exiting the Elevator, the new room I stepped into had a high elevated dome like ceiling. Scattered around the room were these odd looking metal birds. Except they weren't birds, rather everything looked mechanical.

Strange, have I seen these before? Nonetheless, it's quite a kicker to look at. I must say they got some fancy designs here.

Not bothering to waste my time, I strolled through the large mildly dense area and towards the end. Although the exit was fairly easy, no one could miss it as a large red sign said "EXIT" hung over a door.

Just as I could escape into the free world and run away from this crazy joint, the whole dome turned began blaring alarm noises and the sounds of feet stampeding towards me could be heard.

Turning around, my predictions came true as a full team of soldiers swarmed the area and surrounded me. Their weapons pointed high and directed straighten towards my piss old body.

"Ah piss….." I groaned.

"Congratulations. I'm surprised you managed to make it this far." an amused voice spoke from behind.

As the middle column made way for the speaker, she didn't need any introduction as it was Winter Schnee herself. The elegant figure and quite good looks I may so say, is quite easy to recognize.

"Well, I'm full of surprises now am I?" I said.

"You'll go no further. Try and you shall be put down. I am only asking this once." she ordered me. "Although one thing does bother me, how did you get out of your cell?"

Scratching my cheek, I simply grinned at her and said. "Magic."

"Don't play dumb." she scoffed. "Magic cannot be used unless you posses Dust. You possess no dust whatsoever."

"Pffft, I don't use this so called "Dust". For your sake, I use real magic."

"Silence fool! You shall be brought in immediately!" she yelled before pointing her weapon at me.

As the soldiers around her closed in to secure me, I quickly reached for my pistol and aimed at Winter. Pulling the trigger, the hammer came down and the gun swayed as the bullet exited the barrel towards its target.

Expecting all hell to break loose, it did not happen to my surprise. Expecting Winter to have taken some form of damage, nothing of the sort even remotely happened. Instead, what I got was a grinning Winter Schnee who clasped the bullet I fired between her two fingers and was internally laughing at my useless attempt.

"Nice try sugar. You're gonna have to do better than that." she hissed before lunging forward.

Reacting to the attack, I drew my sword and immediately blocked the opposing blade. As our weapons clashed, it gave off a loud clang and the entire dome fell silent.

Deadlocked, I transversed out of the cesspool of soldiers and appeared a few meters away from them. Unfortunately, now I had to go through an entire brigade and a bitch just to reach the exit.

"End of the line pal." a masculine voice said.

Hearing the familiar sound of a gun being pointed at me, I take it that either a skilled being was behind me, or a lumbering idiot.

Spinning around, I dodged to one side as a punch flew over head. Springing back up, I was stopped dead in my tracks as I couldn't even budge the arm.

What the fuck? Surely this guy is huaman? I mean, my countering was perfect, is this guy some sort of mechanical machine?

As I slowly looked at my opponent, he gave me a quirky smile before grabbing me with his other hand and tossing me to one side like a fucking rag doll.

"Fuck…." I groaned as I felt myself crashing into heavy metal objects before crashing into a larger object and partially moving it.

Groaning out in pain, this was not the best time to fight. Seeing as I lost my weapon, I scanned around frantically for it. As my attention was wholeheartedly diverted away, I caught a glimpse of the super being dashing towards me.

Using Bend Time, I was able to stop everything around me and give myself some breathing space. Picking myself up, I spotted my sword on the ground. Dashing towards it, the Bend Time effects wore off and the sound of a body hitting a solid object could be heard coupled with a few angry yells.

Feeling something fast moving towards me, I Trasnversed out of my spot and moved a few meters away. Literally milliseconds later, Winter Schnee stabbed the very ground I was on.

Seeing as she spotted me, she jumped towards me with frightening speeds. Transversing out of her way, I appeared across the room. As she quickly changed course, her speed greatly improved and was beginning to chase me.

As I transversed around the room frequently, this game of cat and mouse became even more terrifying as her super friend began shooting me. The only thing that kept me alive was my random Transversal. It was always random for the enemy on where I would appear whenever I disappeared.

"Piss all, this is going nowhere!" I grumbled to myself.

Transversing off the wall, I appeared behind the super trigger happy friend of hers and swung my sword against him. As he wore a smug look, it quickly changed as I grazed his hand and it left a dark black cut on his right palm.

"Arrghhhh!" he groaned.

Watching him step back, his groaning changed to an amused chuckle as he admired the wound.

"Nice hit you son of a bitch. Too bad though, you struck the wrong part." he smirked while showing my the palm.

Turns out I was partially right after all as his arm was indeed robotic. Of course, this was barely common at all in Dunwall, I have seen this sort of thing before.

"Well, I'll be sure to cut up your other arm instead then." I said coldly.

As Winter jumped down behind me, the two began to slowly circle me. Like a trapped animal between two hungry predators. Escape was slim, the timing of these two would be crucial to my escape.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, the loud screeching of metal being torn apart could be heard above. As all eyes went up, the dome roof was torn open in two and a figure rocketed through the makeshift hole and landed a few meters away from us.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I groaned.

The fact that a new player had joined just means it's fuck all for me.

"General, who is that?" Winter asked the trigger happy man.

"Schnee, get ready. Something tells me this isn't going to end well." the presumed General said anxiously.

As the dust settled, I squinted my eyes towards the figure. Naturally he had had his back towards us. But something sparked in my blood that caused me to jump about excitedly inside of myself as I swore to the Void as I saw that coat.

Watching the figure stand up, I gripped my sword eagerly as it could be another person after my head. As he slowly dusted himself off, he cleared his throat before turning around.

At that moment, my jaw dropped open and I couldn't believe my eyes. It seems I must've shat myself at this moment. Although I don't even know myself.

"Hello Daud." the figure greeted me.

* * *

 **Greetings dear Readers! Hope you all had a jolly New Years celebrations. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now then, I kinda threw in some references actually, one if I remember. Anyway, sorry for the translation if there are any Hindi readers.**

 **Now then for the references:**

 **Daud's magical entity:** **तूफान** **खून** **. Pronounced as "Toophan Khoon". Translation means "Stormblood"** **One of his first wishing moves is the "** **आंधी** **का** **प्रकोप** **"** **pronounced "aandhee ka prakop"** **Translation of** **आंधी** **का** **प्रकोप is** **"Thunderous Fury"**

 **Outsider's magical entity:** **काले** **अजगर** **.** **Though not mentioned in the story, I'll just put it here.** **Pronounced as "Kaale Ajagar"** **Translation is "Black Dragon"** **One of his moves mentioned is the "** **भगवानो** **का** **क्रोध** **"** **pronounced as "bhagavaano ka krodh"** **Translation is "Wrath of the Gods"**

 **Anyway, that's all. Some may ask, why Hindi? Well, the Hindu Gods are known for their Cheat code like powers. Like seriously, for fucks sake, they possess cheat codes.**

 **Will continue to unravel more of these entities as we go along. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demons of Old

"Hello Daud". The familiar figure greeted me.

Staring in utter bewilderment at him, I couldn't believe he could come into the real world and actually be a threat. Here he stood, the enigmatic god of The Void. With just the presence of the Outsider in the room, the entire atmosphere shifted to dread and fear could be smelt through my nostrils. As the power of the Black Dragon coursed all throughout the Outsider, the black mist swirled around him which made him ever more menacing.

"Sir?..." Winter's voice popped up, breaking the silence.

"Winter, I've had enough of these games. Apprehend these two lunatics!" The General ordered.

With that, Winter dashed off in the blink of an eye like the loyal dog she is. As Winter somersaulted into the air, she spiralled in the air and pointed her sword towards the Outsider and plunged downwards like a rocket. Seeing as if the Outsider would get skewered, I watched in horror as I could only imagine what would happen next.

While everyone one in the room anticipated the sound of metal skewering flesh, the most absurd thing occurred instead. As Winter's blade nearly met the Outsider, the Outsider vanished from view and reappeared behind Winter and brought his leg down on her back. With that, a loud bang filled the room as Winter's body fell towards the ground and caused a crater. All this transpired in less than a second.

As silence filled the room, shock and fear doubled amongst the ranks. To these men, that women must've been a symbol of morale. What a shame such a thing has been shattered in less than a second. As the Outsider landed on the ground next to Winter's motionless body, he grabbed her by the neck and turned to face the General.

"I suggest you call your men off General". The Outsider said in a dark and menacing tone. "Or else she dies". His grip visibly tightening around her neck.

Looking at the General's face, his once determined and strong willed look broke into fear and anger.

"Let her go monster, and leave". The General responded quickly.

With that, the Outsiders grip loosened and Winter's body hung in the air. With the wave of his hand, Winter's body gently glided towards the General's feet before being dropped in front of them. With that, the Outsider looked at me and snapped his fingers. Feeling the world around me turn into a bright light, I felt my entire body being yanked away.

As the light disappeared, I found myself standing on top of a building. Feeling the wind brush against my clothes, the chilling air pierced my face. With that, I turned to face the Outsider.

"You didn't tell me you could manifest into the real world". I looked sceptical at him.

"I figured you needed the help. Besides, there's been a change of plans. It seems Salem has already begun her plan. I found it odd that Ozpin wasn't answering my hails. But he did leave a note behind regarding if I ever met him again". The Outsider said in a concerned voice.

"Let me guess, I arrived too late to the party?" I scoffed.

"That and the fact The Void is becoming a bit unstable lately". The Outsider spoke in a grim tone. "A small portion of the Vashyyk sector, which houses the Demons of Old, has recently collapsed on it's self. The Prison housing the demonic bird Raava and his demon spawn have vanished from The Void. I fear they may have found a place in this world".

"I heard stories about the Demons of Old. Never thought they actually existed". I said with fascination.

"Why do you think the powerful entities such as _Toophan Khoon_ run through your blood? The Stormblood, one of the most oldest warriors next to _Kaale Ajagar_ , doesn't simply choose to live within people. In only inhabits those that are deemed worthy". The Outsider remarked quite proudly. "And you just so happened to garner it's favours Daud".

"Hold on, you're saying that while I have been running around with your mark, a magical being has been living inside of me?!" I said in bewilderment.

"You seem to be mistaken, you and the being are one now. Your bond with _Stormblood_ is strong. Strong enough for you to call it forth into this world". The Outsider waved his hand. "But you'll have to practice that first". He snickered.

"Well isn't that fun?" I beamed at him.

"I'm altering the plans from here. I'm sending you to a town where Ruby Rose is going to spend the night in. Meet her and her friends there and gain their trust. Follow them to their next destination which should be Haven Academy". The Outsider ordered. "And here"' tossing me a two new pistols "You'll find them to be useful sometime". With that, the Outsider waved his hand and teleported me to wherever I needed to be.

* * *

Feeling myself being thrown halfway across the world, I found myself thrashing wildly in the air and spiralling downwards. Letting out a yell as I descended, I spotted a rooftop below me, clenching my left fist, I transversed towards the rooftop in the next instant. Regaining my balance, I grabbed a hold of my conscious and tried to figure out where I was exactly. Disregarding the congested city feeling, it looked like I was in a fairly large town in a remote place. Finding myself atop, someone's house, I crouched low and peered around the town to familiarize my surroundings. Clenching my fist, I looked at another rooftop and transversed to it. Gaining higher ground, I spotted a church at the very heart of the town.

Standing upright, I broke into a sprint and transversed to the next rooftop across me. Transversing to the next rooftop, I broke into a sharp turn and leapt off the building. Transversing onto the church rooftop, I landed with a soft thud. Climbing the rest of the way up, I perched myself onto a single piece of wood acting as a beam.

Gazing around the town, I noticed nice spots to hide bodies and get away easily. Easy assassinations with the lush forest surrounding the place, crowded market stalls to make quick stealthy escapes. Plenty of houses and alleyways to lose a pursuit. This town was like a playground to me.

As my train if thoughts were derailed, the Outsider appeared before me. "Oh, it's you".

"I'm here to simply drop you an update". The Outsider said.

"Which is?" Furrowing an eyebrow at him.

"The girl Ruby will be here by sundown. You have some time then to prepare. How you decide to interact with her is up to you. But you must gain her trust and protect her at all costs. She is the key to stopping Salem. And remember, you're the one that's going to plunge your sword into Salems deep black heart". The Outsider said before vanishing.

As I looked up at the sky, the sun still stood high. It seems as if though I would be waiting a pretty long time till sundown. As I let out a small sigh, I sat down on the wooden beam and folded my legs. Securing my weapons, I indulged in the silence up here and closed my eyes. Slipping into deep meditation, I found my mind wandering a seemingly dark and endless void. My thoughts and emotions echoed through the darkness.

As I pressed on into the darkness, I felt relatively calm. This was all second nature to me, yet it still felt as if though it was my first time here. As I kept wandering through the endless world, a sudden event peaked my interest. There in the first time since I've started meditating, a light source finally appeared.

Seeing the blue light float in the air, it looked like a small sphere was the one emitting the flame. As I edged closer to the source, the bright orb flashed into a bright hue of blue. Shielding my eyes from the blast, I looked again to be beheld by it's beauty. Maybe it was just me, but the voices around me begged me to edge closer and to grab the blue orb like it was my own.

No more was I few feet away at this point. The voices became louder and urged me to take it. As my hand moved on it's own, I slowly curled my hand around it snatched it from it's place. With that, the only source of light in this dark void was gone. At least that's what I thought.

Within moments after I snatched the blue orb, I felt it wrestling in my grip and blue light streaking from the gaps of my hand and filling the void. Unable to contain the unknown force any longer, I loosened my grip and the blue orb flew out of my hand and exploded into blinding blue light.

Thrown back by the blast, my vision was temporarily obscured. Regaining my sight shortly after, I picked myself up off the floor. As I stood upright, I was caught off guard by the figure standing before me. Emitting a bright blue aura around it, the entire figure was ablaze by the blue flames.

Analysing the mysterious figure, it's armour seemed ancient but was highly advanced for it's age. The great weapon the armour wielded looked like it could smite a giant in half. The figure itself was intimidating in its own right.

As I took a step forward, the figure turned its head to look at me. Gasping at it's movement, I drew my sword and aimed my pistol at it. As the giant didn't even bother to raise his weapon, I stayed on my guard.

"Daud". The voice boomed, as if it knew me for a long time. "It is about time you awoken your spiritual energy".

"I thought I already practiced that with the Outsider". I said, guard not faltering.

"I am aware of that. And that you've fought against my brother have you not?" It asked with a deep and masculine voice.

"You mean the thing inside the Outsider is your brother?" I asked with mild shock.

"Of course, typical of my brother to inhabit a being such as the Outsider. He loves to manipulate from the shadows". The spirit said.

"Hang on, how come you're only showing up now. Where were you when I needed you?" I asked with mild anger.

"You haven't unlocked your powers that's all". He replied. "But seeing as to how you've finally come in touch with me, your real journey begins here".

"I think this is a mistake". I let out a small chuckle. "I came here to meditate pal".

"Yet you came here for something else did you not? Your mind sought something different, but your heart desires something else. Your mind wished for peace and tranquillity, but your heart longed for more power". He said in a grim tone.

"I'm not the one who would usually spill unnecessary blood". Putting a deadpan look on my face. "I only kill if the person at my hands deserves to die or so".

"Ah yes, your morals. But not with the blood you've spilt Daud. You have spilt so much, I envy you. There's enough blood here to flood oceans". He boomed.

"Why do you think I accepted this deal?" I asked.

"Redemption is the answer Daud. Any man would do anything to redeem himself. I admire your cause, spilling blood here and there to achieve it. You aren't a barbarian Daud. You fight with grace and duel with honour. Though you may employ dirty moves to best your opponent, such is warfare. The world will never be fair. I admire your style Daud". He said.

"Thanks...I guess?" I said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Although you allow your greed to take the better of you. I warn you Daud, being too greedy will get you nowhere, only make your downfall even worse". He said in a grim tone.

"I am well aware of that". I said while clenching my fists. " Who are you anyway?' I asked, shifting my tone. 'You're Stormblood?"

"That is correct. I am the spiritual entity of power. I am a warrior spirit who studies the art of fighting. I indulge in tactics and strategies from time to time. I take the form of anything really. Like how you imagined me as a burning Tiger. What you see before you now is the embodiment of an Ancient Knight. This is from an advanced race if warriors". He said.

Cocking my head to one side, I never recalled seeing such a figure in my memory at all. "Nope, I think you must be mistaken. I have never seen such a figure".

"Nothing you need to indulge on anyway". He briefly said. "I see you are in dire needs of new weapons yes?"

"Well, I certainly do need new gear. And possibly a new sword. I kind off like the one the Outsider gave me, although I wont survive long with it". I said.

"The Outsider did promise you new weapons. But I shall see to it that you're properly equipped. The people of Remnant are skilled fighters. Therefore you will need weapons do deal with their threats". He said.

"And what weapons exactly?" I asked.

"Take this knife-' he said while materializing the weapon in front of me. '-quite fitting for this world don't you agree? I made it myself". He said proudly.

Looking at the weapon as it hung in the air, I studied the sleek design. It was truly marvellous for such piece of engineering. Better than any weapon I've ever wielded before. Noticing a flaw however, the handle itself was resting on the blade, meaning it would act as a dagger.

"What's with the look?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's just folded". He replied before the handle moved and the entire blade expanded.

As the knife hovered in it's unsheathed form, it looked a bit bigger. Although the blade itself was split into two, the bottom part of the knife had razor like claws on it spewing electricity from it. Whatever the weapon was, it would surely kill anything all right, sheathed or not.

Grabbing the weapon from it's place. The electricity coursing through it died down and the blade folded back. Folding the sword the Outsider gave me, I tucked it into my pocket.

"Don't throw away the Outsiders sword. You'll need it to kill _"her"_ when you meet". He said, emphasizing Salem.

"I won't". I replied.

With that, a loud roar filled the area around us. Strong winds blew everywhere and I was nearly swept off my feet. What sounded like explosions came again and shook the ground with even more fury. Turning to Stormblood, I couldn't read his expressions with that helmet.

"It seems The Void is in trouble. Something must've happened for a tremor this strong to be felt across all of the warped realities". He said in a concerned tone.

"What's happening?" I asked.

With that, silence enveloped Stormblood. He stared into the pitch black darkness hoping to find and answer. With that, he turned to me and grimly said "Raava".

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The spirit of Destruction and Treachery. Long ago we locked him up. Raava was a symbolic presence amongst men. Although he represents Destruction and Treachery, he also represents Life and Cunningness. Just like how I represent Honour and fighting Prowess. However, I also represent Rage and Violence". He said.

"So you represent the balances of nature or whatever you call it?" I asked.

"You could say that, we spirit forms are attracted to certain individuals who exhibit these traits. Like moths attracted to the light, we seek out these individuals and live within them if we see fit. Like you, you exhibited Honour and a fighting Prowess, but also exhibit Rage and Violence". He explained.

As the world around us shook again in terror, I could feel my senses being clouded and found it harder to concentrate. Feeling the wind pick up speed, my coat flapped wildly behind me and I had to hold onto some of my gear to prevent it flying into the darkness.

With a loud screech, a purple light exploded in front of us and the Outsider materialized in front of us.

"Daud! Salem has breeched The Void and Raava has unleashed his demons! The link between The Void and the reality is fading!" The Outsider yelled.

"How do we fix this?!" I yelled back.

"That doe... tter...Dau...conti...ssion...save Ruby and destroy Salem!" The Outsider bellowed before the storm of purple lights acted like a tornado and suck him back from the meditation void.

With that, the world around me began to crumble apart as I lost my connection. Even though I couldn't visually see anything, I could hear debris falling and the earth giving way.

"It seems you have to go my friend. We will meet again Daud. May my powers serve you well from now". Stormblood said.

With that, the only source of light in the blackness faded away. Losing my concentration and bringing myself back to the real world, I awoke with a sudden jolt. Seeing as my actions startled a nearby crow, I looked around to see that the sun had set already and the air had turned cold.

* * *

As the cold air pierced my jaw, I stood up only to feel my grip around something. Checking my right hand, I found the dagger Stormblood had gifted me. Unfolding the blade, it sprang to life and electricity coursed through the weapon. Folding the weapon again, I attached it to my belt and looked around. The Outsider mentioned that this Ruby girl would be here.

"Ruby! Wait up!" A girlish voice called out.

Turning towards the source, I spotted a girl skipping happily on her way towards another girl. Noticing her friend, she was wearing a crimson red cape with a black dress coupled with a silver rose pinned to her right side. Her friend skipping towards her sported a pink skirt and an odd looking top which I have never seen before.

Bending down, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Ruby!" Her friend exclaimed.

"Nora, where were you? I've been looking for you". The girl presumably, Ruby said.

"I've been tasting the food around town. They've got some delicious delicacies here!" Her friend Nora exclaimed.

"Come on, lets head back to the inn. Jaune andRen are waiting for us". Ruby urged.

With that, the two girls slowly made their way back to their resting place. Deciding this would be my chance to follow and introduce myself, I leapt off the wooden beam and plunged downwards. Transversing to the nearest rooftop, I silently bolted across the roof while keeping an eye on the two girls.

Watching them disappear around a corner, I slowed my pace and made the same turn. Perring over the edge, I caught a glimpse of Ruby's coat entering a large building below me. Looking around, I debated wether or not I should follow through the front door, or sneak in and not draw any attention. Deciding on the first option, I was about to move when I noticed something in the alleyway down below.

Crouching low, I saw two figures exit the shadows and into the light. By any standards, these two looked like they were attending some sort of traditional party. But that's not what my gut told. Looking at these odd beings, they wore decorative masks of blue and yellow hues and perhaps represented a being of higher power. Their heads sported blue streaks of hair and two bull like horns protruded from the front. Their bodies were layered in strange tattoos meaning something to the least.

Seeing as these figures probably were dressing up for a party, I doubted that would pose any threat seeing they stood out like a sore thumb. As a market man walked by the beings, he simply walked past without even stopping to look or laugh. As the figures crossed the street, they didn't bother to open door and instead waltzed right through them.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself.

Pacing around the rooftop, I found a skyline window and tried to open it. Seeing as it was shut, I pulled out my new dagger and jammed it into the lock area. Forcing it open, I flung the skyline window open and jumped down into the building. Landing with a roll, I minimized any sort of noise upon entry. Crouching low along the passage way, vents stuck out to my left displaying the rooms that were inhabited. As I crept along the shaft, I kept a lookout for Ruby and her friend.

"Those are Raava's Demons of Old. Ancient assassins and masters of stealth". Stormblood's deep voice filled my head.

"How come I can see them, but no one else can?" I asked the thin air as quietly as possible.

"Because I allow you to see them. Now hurry! Talking can wait". He barked.

Picking up the pace, I heard a high pitch girlish voice a few vents down. Making my way towards the source, I heard laughter and a mix of both male and female voices. Stopping at the vent, I peered through the gaps and found Ruby at the edge of the room. To my horror, the two Demons were already inside with their knives drawn.

Opting for Bend Time, I figured I would transverse inside the room and dispose of the threat. Calling forth Bend Time, I waited for it to activate. Seconds passed and nothing. Wishing for Bend time again, nothing happened. The world continued to move at it's normal pace. Seeing the Demons converging on Ruby, I had no choice but instead transversed inside the room at that split second.

Hearing multiple shocked gasps as I made my presence known, I drew my dagger and deployed the blade with a flick of a button. Attacking the closest demon, I parried his first and second blow before countering his third and driving my dagger through it's heart. As the electricity shocked it's body, it jerked a bit before exploding into a puff of blue smoke. Ducking below, I avoided the other demon's dagger by a hair's breath. Executing a spin kick, I sent it tumbling to the floor. Transversing above it, I plunged the dagger down into it's chest and watched as it jerked a bit before exploding into a blue mist.

Panting like a rabid dog, I let out a sigh of relief and lowered my arms. Folding the blade back up, I holstered the weapon before looking up only to have a serious of odd looking weapons pointed at my face.

"I can explain...". I said while raising my hands towards the shocked group.

* * *

As Salem sat in her high chambers, she felt the disturbance amongst the realms. As a smile crept up along her face, a devious plan formed in her head. Feeling the disturbance in her lair, she turned around and gracefully moved along the cold hard floor towards the door. As the doors swung open, a large figure entered the sinister room.

The large figure could be automatically be recognized as a Faunus for it's animal trait of large eagle like wings. However, this wasn't just some ordinary Faunus. The figure itself emitted a bright orange flame, like the pits of hell itself burned within it.

Salem's face lit up at the arrival of the new figure. She only met him once, and that was long ago. Before Remnant flourished.

"Raava". Salem greeted him sadistically.

"Salem". He responded.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you". Salem said with a hint of delightedness.

"I've been busy". He said in a cold demeaning tone.

"Are you ready to begin with the next phase of the plan?" Salem asked.

"I've sent my lesser demons to retrieve the girl. However, I believe an opposing force has presented itself". He said in a rather displeased tone.

Salem's sinister gleeful look dropped to a disappointed one and her eyes burned with fury.

"Never mind, we've handled silver eyed fighters before, with you amongst us, you can deal with this inconvenience?" Salem asked Raava.

"I'll personally handle Stormblood. He is the only thing keeping us from achieving our true goal".

"Very well. I look forward to working with you again Raava". Salem said with a minor tone of happiness.

* * *

 **Finally, I managed to continue with this Dishonored fic. I guess it's time The Outsider stops spoon feeding Daud and let someone else babysit him (not entirely). But anyways, I am back and with more ideas to churn out and continue this fic. Orginally I planned to have Daud be enrolled in beacon, but seeing as to how far back i would have to travel, I opted for it to change here. From hence on, events occur from volume 4 onwards. And mind you, Daud will kill Salem.**

 **How do you all feel about the Outsider suddenly being yanked away? Was too quick? I personally think it's time for Daud to learn his new abilities from Stormblood's assistance and go from there. Essentially Daud becomes a Huntsman in his own right. He'll be given new weapons with the upcoming chapters and will eventually be on par or over powered in a sense since he has a living God inside of him.**

 **Now then, it may seem that Daud may be a overpowered with his weapons. But that's the only thing giving him an edge for now. With due time, he will unlock his special aura from Stormblood or force field whatevs you wanna call it. And gradually ttain himself to be stronger from there on out. Right now, assassin time is over. Its time to become a huntsman Daud.**

 **PS. Sorry for any errors.**


	6. Chapter 6: Warm Welcomes

While everything in the real world transpired as normal, The Void was filled with chaos and despair. Demons under Raava's control flooded the endless space everyday. And everyday, The Outsider and Kaale Ajagar fought relentlessly to repel the vile infestation. Black flames and pillars of smoke rose high into the air. Not one single floating island in The Void was untouched. Slain bodies lay on the ground in pools of blood. All piling up slowly around the lone figure fighting to keep his sanctuary safe.

As the Outsider snapped the neck of a nearby demon, he picked up the body and threw it at another charging group. Mowing down their wave, he picked up a dead body and began using it as a makeshift mace. Swatting aside the oncoming horde of daemonic spawns, the Outsider began to grew weary every passing second. For what seemed like days have passed and yet still Raava continued to oppress him. If one was for certain, Raava had little disregard for his men.

As the hordes began to grew bigger and bigger, the Outsider threw his makeshift mace to one side and leapt high into the air. Plunging downwards with his fist smashing into the ground, a loud roar filled the area and the floating island shuddered in anguish. As the tremendous explosion followed by the shockwave cleared the area, the Outsider was given some breathing space.

"I cannot keep this up for much longer Kaale". The Outsider huffed.

"Stay strong friend. We can pull through this". The assuring words filled his mind.

"I think you may want to reconsider that". The Outsider's voice trailed off as a figure was seen soaring towards him.

In the many years had Raava been locked away, he planned every bit of his escape. He knew Salem would disrupt The Void when she had enough power to cause unbalance from the real world. For centuries he planned his revenge, and that was when he would drive a sword right through The Outsider's chest and impale his soul including that of Kaale Ajagar.

As the Outsider mustered whatever power and strength he had left, he jumped back as Raava's form ploughed into the ground fist first right where he stood. As the Outsider landed gracefully, he brought out the infamous Voidstalker. As the Outsider raised the greatsword to a defensive form, Raava summoned his Great Axe Woebringer in response to his actions.

The two iconic weapons wielded by the two Gods is said to lay waste to any being they so desired to end. While Voidstalker was covered in engraved markings of old, Woebringer was covered in thick red blood from past foe's which became it's paint. Sharp jagged spikes protruded from different angles and skulls hung from the handle grip below.

It is said each weapon reflects on one's personality. While it is true for Raava, the Outsider's Voidstalker remained shrouded in mystery. It has only been used twice in it's history and both Raava has experienced it's true strength.

"Raava". The Outsiders voice sounded disgusted at the mentioning of his name.

"The Outsider". He responded. "I have been waiting for a long time. The Void belongs to the souls of the dead. You have no place here!"

"No matter what you think of my place in this world, you are in no position to decide who runs this joint". His statement reverberated throughout the realm.

"I will make it my job that I will drive that sword of yours through your chest!". Raava declared pompously.

"You failed twice to do so Raava". His words pierced the arrogant God.

As anger boiled inside Raava, flames engulfed him as he activated his aura. Swinging his axe at the Outsider, flames ran across the ground towards him at blazing speeds. Normally in such situations one would dodge the attack, but the Outsider anticipated such actions.

Raising his sword against the flame with the flat side of the weapon facing the flames, the Outsider calmly blocked the attack. As the fires died around him, Raava leapt into the air with the aid of his mighty wings and soared towards the Outsider.

Swinging Woebringer, he brought the weapon down on the tiny man. Bringing his sword up to counter the blow, the Outsider perfectly stopped the weapon dead in it's tracks. As a loud clang erupted through out The Void, a shockwave rippled through the area where they fought.

While Raava stood at a towering 7'2 compared to the Outsider at 5'8, the small God upheld the fight with surprising strengths and agility. As the Outsider zipped around the arena and dodged devastating blows from Raava, he returned the favour by firing Kaale's black dragon breaths.

As the Outsider changed from defence to offense, he leapt off the platform he stood on and propelled himself towards Raava. Aiming his sword at the deranged God, black energy released itself from the tip and impacted Raava.

As Raava leapt out of the smoke cloud unscathed, the Outsider landed on the ground and buried his greatsword into the ground as a makeshift brake. Pulling the weapon out from the ground, he charged Raava and hacked at his legs. As Raava blocked the blows co-ordinately, he reached his free hand down in an attempt to grab the Outsider.

Reacting to this, the Outsider leapt at the last moment and landed on his arm. Slashing his greatsword across his upper shoulder, Raava let out an agonizing roar and swung his free arm in an attempt to throw the Outsider off balance.

As more rage built up inside Raava, so did a cunning plan. As Raava used his anger to his fighting prowess, his style and movements became unpredictable. Moving as quickly than before, he dodged some of the Outsiders well placed shots.

As weapons clashed to and fro, the realm trembled in fear as two might beings clashed for control. However, the Outsider knew he couldn't keep this up for long. He needed to end the fight now or else Raava would surely take notice of his fatigue.

As Raava brought down Woebringer upon him, the Outsider blocked the blow and sparks flew off their weapons. As the stalemate continued, Raava stared into the black cold demeaning eyes of his opponent.

"What's the matter? Not so active anymore". His voice taunted the God.

"Just not bothering to waste my energy on a piece of waste such as you". The Outsider responded.

As Raava hissed at the insult, he pressed down harder on his weapon and began pushing back the Outsider. As the ground cracked and began to gave way for the two, The Outsider realized his chance was now.

Letting Raava think he had him, Outsider mustered whatever strength he had and pushed back against him. As their weapons broke free, Raava was taken aback by his actions and reacted too lately. Leaving his body open, the Outsider brought his sword down and spun around a full 360. Slicing through the spirits armour and piercing his flesh, the greatsword drove itself deeper before exiting the body through the other side.

As blood spurted everywhere, the Outsider twirled around bringing his sword up in one swift motion. Cutting through Raava's arm, the greatsword went through the flesh like paper and blood rained all over the Outsider.

While everything happened in such a quick time frame, Raava bellowed in agonizing pain. Dropping his greataxe, the weapon clambered onto the floor with a loud clang. Clutching his left arm, black pools of blood began to form around him.

As the Outsider stood before the bleeding spirit, he didn't gloat or rejoice, simply stare at Raava sadistically. As Raava glared at him, a smile crept up his face as he looked on.

As the Outsider tilted his head in confusion, he realized a danger behind him. Spinning around him, another Raava swooped down and brought his axe onto him. Firing a black blue beam of energy as the figure, the blast went through him but the Outsider realized his mistake.

As the second Raava disappeared into dust, the Outsider tried to spin around but was too late. As Woebringer smashed into the tiny man, the Outsider was flung across the tiny island and smashed into a row of pillars before stopping at the last one. As the concrete structure collapsed on top of him, the Outsider mustered his strength and barely escaped the danger zone.

However, the Outsider could only be spared the suffering as a giant pair of hands wrapped around his neck. As his body was lifted from the ground, he faced Raava who's arm and wounds had somehow been healed.

"You are too easy to prey on". His snickering voice filled his ears.

"How?..." The Outsider asked in a hoarse voice.

"You always fall for my illusions. That's how you lost". The spirit said proudly.

As the Outsider tried to break free from Raava's grip, he couldn't gather the strength he needed. Kaale's aura had been broken and would take time to regenerate.

As Raava dismissed his weapon, he picked up Voidstalker and admired the weapon in front of the Outsider. Grinning at his victory, Raava threw the Outsider's body into the air and watched as he tumbled down. As Raava leaped into the air, he threw Voidstalker like a spear and watched as it impaled the Outsider.

The Outsider yelled out in pain as nearly the weapon pierced his body only for it to be stopped by the guard. Feeling his body rocket towards the ground, the greatsword buried itself a fare way into the ground, rendering the Outsider motionless.

As Raava landed next to him, chains erupted from the ground and zipped towards the Outsider. Binding themselves to his hands and neck and feet, the Outsider was now chained to the ground while impaled.

As he tried moving his body, only agonizing pain followed by more resulted in the him screaming in pain.

"I told you I'd drive that sword through you". Raava said.

As the Outsider struggled to regain consciousness, he kept his gaze on Raava. As Raava snorted at the pettiness of the Outsider, he leaned closer into his ear and whispered "Goodbye".

With that, Raava took to the skies as the island mysteriously started to lose altitude, as the giant floating island plummeted into the dark endless abyss, the Outsider fixed his gaze on Raava as he watched him shrink into a tiny speck. With that, he passed out.

* * *

Letting out a frustrated groan, I began to stir myself awake. Slowly opening my eyes, I felt a sharp pain on my chest as if though I was hit in the chest by a hammer. Looking around, it was rather dimly lit wherever I was. Looking up, a small window let in the bright moonlight. Realizing that I was just fighting a bunch of demons, I quickly bolted upright.

Finding myself being yanked back, I noticed my hands had been tied behind my back and chained to the wall.

"Huh?" I asked out loud. "How the fuck?"

Tugging at the wall, the chains clanged loudly. Pulling harder, the chains didn't seem to budge at all. Letting out a groan, I rolled my eyes and tugged again but to no avail.

"Ah piss!" letting out an angered groan.

Hearing footsteps however, I turned towards the source and spotted a door. Seeing a small light pass underneath the tiny gap, the door knob turned slowly. As the door creaked open, I struggled to make out the figure standing. The bright moonlight did no help as the waves only reached halfway into the room.

"A-Are you a-awake?" a soft girlish voice asked me.

Cocking my head to one side, I was taken aback by the intruder. "Who's there?" my voice croaked.

As the figure moved their hands, my vision became blinded as I let out a hiss.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the mysterious girl apologized repeatedly.

As the light moved away from my eyes, I looked again only to find the girlish figure roaming the room and uttering out soft curses as she tried to find a light switch. Hearing a click, a lone bulb came on and illuminated the room. Getting a good glimpse of the figure now, my eyes went wide in surprise.

"You!" I exclaimed.

"Ummmm...h-hi?" She waved nervously.

Furrowing an eyebrow at her, I looked at her closely and recognized her as Ruby Rose, the girl I was supposed to meet.

"Are you Ruby?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yea..." she nodded slowly.

"Well that's good to know". I said.

"How do you know me?" She asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I was told to find you". I responded.

Seeing her expression change, she kept looking at me as if I was a specimen.

"Are you one of them?" Her tone immediately shifted. "Did they send you after me?"

Noticing the volume in her voice raising, I simply shook my head at her.

"Then how do you know me?" She asked again, this time sitting in front of me.

Choosing my response carefully, I looked dead into her silver eyes before opening my mouth.

"A friend of mine told me about you". I answered.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" her voice, filled with so much curiosity, filled my ears.

Shaking my head, a frown formed upon her face.

"I was sent on a mission to be exact". Clearing her confused look up.

"What kind of mission?" she asked politely.

"Can't go further than that kid" shaking my head at her.

With that, she stood up and pointed a finger at me vigorously and said "You're going to tell me or else!".

"Or else?" a sceptical look formed on my face.

"Or else I will...will...I...ummm...ummm" She trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

Watching her drop her finger, she sighed and slumped back down to the floor again. Staring at her, I couldn't help but laugh not because of the fact she tried to be threatening, but she actually tried and made herself look really cute and funny in a sense.

"You're laughing because I can't bring myself to threaten or hurt you?" She asked me.

"Nah". Letting out a small chuckle. "You did good on your first try. Almost had me there by the way".

"Really?" Her face lit up in excitement.

"Yeah, give it a bit more practice and you'll eventually start rolling some heads". Letting out a small chuckle.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Listen kid, any one can do it. So you can definitely achieve something like that". My assuring words reached her.

As we both let out a small laugh, the room fell silent again and the atmosphere felt awkward at best. If anything, people would have the worst impression if they were to see this.

"So" Breaking the silence between us. "Do you still want to know what my mission is? And how I know you?"

"Yeah". She nodded her head.

"You sure kid? I mean, you probably would think I was lying or something". I clambered.

"No. Believe me, the things I used to think dragons didn't exist. But I guess I was wrong..." her voice trailed off softly. Her head turning away as if it reminded her of something bad.

"Alright, strap yourself in kid. I'm going to tell you quite the experience I have had in your world". I said.

As I started out my story, I began from when the Outsider appeared to me once more to strike up a deal. As time passed by ever so quickly, I told Ruby about how I ended up in Remnant and was told to assassinate Jacques Schnee. To no surprise, Ruby reacted as anyone would've reacted and that was horrified. After telling Ruby I didn't kill him, she calmed down and listened some more. Moving on with my story telling, I told her how I fought Winter Schnee and escaped Atlas life prison which lead all the way up to where I am now.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed. "That's pretty cool what you did!"

"You think it's what?" my voice turned to utter disbelief.

"You fought against Winter? I've seen my uncle Qrow do it and it was intense!" She exclaimed.

"You can say that again". I replied.

"So are you somewhat a Huntsman?" She asked me.

"What's a Huntsman? I've only heard the word, never seen one". I said.

"You don't know?" She asked.

As I shook my head, I could imagine only more questions being asked.

"How did you manage to fight Winter like that? Do you have a semblance? Is your aura that strong?" Ruby's child like voice peppered with questions from all angles.

"Look kid, I'm overwhelmed right now. I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm not from around here just letting you know". I clarified with her.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you my story don't you think?" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

As Ruby started her story, I listened in eagerly and did my best to try and remember all the details. As Ruby clambered on about everything she did at Beacon, I could barely keep up with what she was spewing on about. Everything sounded so interesting the way she presented it that I forgot other parts of the story. Eventually it took a dark turn when she told me about The Fall of Beacon and how her sister lost her arm. She lost two great friends and for someone her age, I was quite impressed that she managed to pull through.

"So that's how me and my friends ended up going all the way here". Ruby said, finishing the story.

"Uh-huh". Nodding my head slowly. Although in actual fact I remembered only a handful of the story.

"Soooooooo..Daud-' Ruby said slowly. 'What do you plan to do now?" she asked me.

Pondering at her question, I thought she knew the obvious answer to that. But seeing as how she was looking at me with uncertainty, I decided to tell her again anyway. "Since I've met you already, my job is basically protect you".

"I think I can handle myself pretty well Daud". She said while placing a hand to her chest.

"Well, I have my orders kid. So I'm not budging". I said firmly.

With that, Ruby frowned at me and crossed her arms. She let out a _Hmph_ and continued to frown at me.

"You're just like them. You don't think I have it do you? You just think I'm some kid who can't handle herself and needs to watched over like a baby!" She angrily said.

Reading her face, I could tell the amount of frustration she's had trying to deal with this sort of issue.

Taking in a deep breath, I let out a sigh and said. "Listen Ruby, I'm not implying that. What I mean is, I'm still going to follow you around regardless and keep an eye on you. I wouldn't care if you went ahead and did something like fight a Nevermore or something. I'm just here to make sure you survive the entire the thing in one piece". Looking at her in a serious manner.

With that, Ruby's frown dropped and a neutral look took it's place. With that, she nodded slowly. After awhile, a smile returned to her face.

"I guess I took it the wrong way then". She offered an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Kid". I said.

"At least I'll be safer knowing there's someone out there looking out for me". She smiled happily. "Thanks for the help Daud. I appreciate it".

"You're welcome kid. Now then, what happened to me and why did you chain me up to this wall?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, you don't know? Nora freaked out when you spoke and smacked you with he hammer. What happened next was Jaune and Ren deciding to chain you up since you could've been a threat. As for me, well I was just curious". Ruby explained.

"Could you perhaps unchain me?" I asked. "It would be greatly appreciated".

"Oh, right. Now that I know you're just a friend, I'll let my friends know you're friendly". She said happily.

With that, Ruby broke the chains with her bare hands with minimal effort. Realizing how strong she was, I couldn't imagine what she would've been like if she tried to kill someone.

As I rubbed my wrists, Ruby exited the room and came back with two pillows. Tossing one to me, I caught the soft object and placed in my lap.

"You should get some sleep Daud, we're heading out again tomorrow. So you'd better have some strength left". Ruby said to me.

With that, I softly smiled at her at placed the pillow on the cold hard wooden floor. Laying belt and weapons aside, I made myself comfortable. Looking behind me, Ruby stood there watching in awe like a 5 year old first seeing an amusement ride.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry, just curiosity you know" She let out a sheepish smile. "Goodnight Daud". She waved before flicking the light off.

As darkness enveloped the room, I lay down and immediately closed my eyes. Hearing a rooster caw in the morning, sunlight flooded the room.

"Oh come on!" Ruby groaned from the other room

* * *

 **Greetings folks! I have finally finished this chapter and hoped you enjoyed reading it. Now then, some of you may wonder why Daud ain't such a cold hearted and blunt. Well, he still is. Just not that much. I figure I might as well add my own flare to Daud and change his character a teeny tiny bit.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated. I do however want to know what you guys think on where this fic is heading. I mean with the Dishonored flare and my own gods plus the RWBY flare, does it go well? As for following the Canon story, yes this fic will follow it but with more things to it. I'll try my best to try and change majority of the events so that Daud plays a role and not a commentary role.**

 **Catch you all next time! If any questions, do drop them in the rewies and I'll respond to them as quick as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Foe

"Morning Daud!" Ruby exclaimed as she barged through the door.

"Mmmmm...morning". I offered weakly.

"Come on, my friends are eager to meet you after I told them everything about you!" Her cheerful voice hinted how excited she really was.

"What time is it anyway?" Rubbing my eyes and letting out a quick yawn.

"Hehehe, 12 pm". Ruby responded sheepishly.

With that, I sat upright and looked at the girl. "I thought you said you guys we're heading out early?" A confused look sported on my face.

"Oh, I kinda slept in for a bit". She rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes however still sported a tired look.

"Your eyes tell me you still need sleep". Pointing a finger at her and waving it around for a bit.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs then". She waved before closing the door.

As I sat in silence inside the empty room, I let out a huge sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I silently commented on when I last took a bath. As I was about to move, I felt my mind being suck back and darkness enveloped me.

Feeling like I was falling, I yelled on my descent only to be stopped in my tracks. Landing on my feet by a mysterious force, a blue light appeared in front of me and Stormblood materialized to life.

"Ah! Daud my friend!" He said happily.

"Friend?" I stared at him sceptically.

"Am I not? We are both one so I figured we may get along" he laughed heartily.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"I summoned you because I think it's about time you received your first weapon". He answered.

"So am I just going to receive like the last weapon you gave me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, you're going to do it the same way everyone in Remnant does it". His voice suddenly shifted to a mischievous tone. "You're going to make your weapon, and learn how to use it, and find you're true fighting prowess".

"Are you kidding me? I have adequate knowledge on smithing". I glared at him.

"Trust me, you'll find it very interesting when you make it. Perhaps the girl Ruby would find delight in helping you". He put a big emphasis on the last line.

"Fine". I rolled my eyes. "Where are the plans then?"

"Here". He said before tapping his finger on my forehead and my mind felt like it was going to explode with the sudden rush of information.

Feeling my mind being dragged out of the secret realm, I returned to the real world with the sound of my name being yelled from afar.

"DAUD!" Ruby's child like voice filled my ears.

With that, I scrambled to my feet with somewhat newfound energy and motivation and darted for my equipment. Wearing my belt and securing my weapons, I threw the door open and stampede down the stairs and straight into the bright afternoon.

As my vision adjusted to the bright light, I looked around and found Ruby in front of me, a smile formed on my face as I was glad to finally see her. However, the same couldn't be said for her as her face sported a frown.

"Um...sorry?" I said softly.

"What took you so long!" She demanded.

"I was just getting ready". I replied with all honesty.

"Well, you took your sweet time. My friends decided to have lunch without me!" She pouted angrily.

Letting out a small chuckle, I realized I had a soft spot for young people. "Tell you what, why don't we try to find them. If we can't then let's have lunch?"

With that, Ruby's face lit up and her frown turned into a smiling fit.

"Yippee!" Throwing a fist into the air.

"But first-' derailing her happiness. '-is there a blacksmith around here? I need to make myself a weapon".

Seeing the smile on Ruby's face turned into an even bigger one, she put her hands together and giggled like a child about receive their first gift.

"OMG YES!" She exclaimed wildly. "Can I help? Can I? Can I? Eating can wait! I sooooo wanna see this!".

"Actually, I was just about to ask if you could help me make it, but I presumed you would've agreed after we ate". I chuckled.

"No, let's go! Lets go right now! I know a shop!" She exclaimed while tugging on my sleeve.

With that, she dragged me off with her own strength and pulled me down the busy streets and made sharp turns here and there before stopping in front of a shop. Before I could even look at the sign, Ruby burst through the door with me and began chatting away with the owner.

Within a few minutes, a small but rather spacious work shop was given to us in exchange for a few credits. By surprise, Ruby opted to pay for it but I refused to let her pay, instead, I traded in an unused arc mine and the owner was rather pleased with the bargain.

As Ruby and I began preparing the workshop, she fired up the furnace using the magic _dust_ which allowed the furnace to reach high temperatures. While Ruby went ahead an prepared the other materials, I grabbed a few design papers and began to draw out the weapon Stormblood gave me.

Although it was my first time doing such a thing, I wrote down the plans from what was given to me and labelled them just the way Stormblood wrote it out. Within twenty minutes, three large papers had detailed drawings and designs for the weapon.

At first, Ruby and I looked at the weapon sceptically as it had only one form.

"Are you sure this is what you want to make?" Ruby asked me.

"Sure looks like it" I nodded my head.

"Seems very complicated" She said.

"It'll be Fine". I clambered.

Moving over to the steel blocks of metal like objects, I began cutting them down to half their sizes and heated them in the furnace. With the help of Ruby using _dust_ , we managed to heat the steel like objects to a high temperature. Removing and beating the hot metal with a hammer, I began to shape the giant weapon.

At first, the odd shape of the metal we worked with didn't seem to produce the desired results. But after a few more tries, we managed to get it right. With the two main blades of the weapon forged, it was time to move on to the next part.

Following the rest of the blueprints, I began working on the power core while Ruby worked on the rotating mechanism for the blade. Using a bit of magic, I siphoned small amount of power from Stormblood and into a small tiny power generator that would bring the weapon to life.

Inserting the core at the end of the handle, I enclosed it in a reinforced box and wired it to the to the distributor board. As the energy linked up and powered up the energy rod, a surprised look formed on my face as I didn't think it would've worked.

"Ready?" I asked Ruby.

"As I'll ever be!" She nodded her head.

Attaching the different joints together, we bolted it down and drilled the rest of the pieces together with little to no effort. As Ruby drilled the remaining screws in, I made sure that no sensitive components were exposed. As I applied the finishing touches, I took a step back and gazed in awe at our creation.

"It's-It's wonderful..." Ruby said, star struck.

"Well, it did turn out to be great after all!" I exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed in joy. "I can't wait to see you test it out on some Grimm!"

"Don't worry kid, you'll soon see it in action". I assured her.

"So, what kind of weapon is it anyway?" She asked.

"It's a Hingeblade". I replied.

"Does it shoot?" her voice piqued with curiosity.

"No, I wouldn't say it shoots something, but, we'll just have to see won't we?" I stroked my chin.

"I'm soooo hungryyyy!" Ruby groaned.

"Oh yeah, I think I may need to eat too". I patted my stomach.

Moving over to the bench top, I wrapped my hand around the handle and picked up the fairly giant weapon. Feeling a surge of great energy, a bright blue hue engulfed my body and the new weapon for a brief second. Feeling a bond between me and the weapon, I felt as if it though it possessed It's own spirit.

Turning around, I looked at Ruby's shocked face as she stared in awe with what just transpired.

"That was...awesome!" Her face lit up.

"You think so?" I asked her.

She simply nodded her head at me.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I think we should reward ourselves for the hard work". I gestured her to follow.

As I clipped the weapon to the belt holster on my back, I gave my thanks to the blacksmith and headed back outside. As me and Ruby stepped out into the cool evening night, I realized we spent the entire just to make one thing.

"So, where do you want to get food?" My voice filled the lonesome street.

"Probably at the night markets". Ruby said.

With that, we took off on our pace. As we passed by silent and empty houses, faint noises in the distance grew louder and louder as we approached the heart of the town. As we rounded another corner, chatter filled the air as people moved to and fro between stalls. Steam and smoke rose into the air and street lights dangled from above giving off a pleasant vibe.

"What do you want to get?" Ruby's voice derailed my train of thoughts.

"I am currently unsure". I rubbed the back of my head. "Do you perhaps have a recommendation?".

By telling her such a thing, Ruby tugged at my sleeves and ragged me to a stall deep within the food market. As we stopped at one of them, the man was making some sort of noodles.

"Looks delicious". I said while my mouth watered.

"I'll have two of those please". Ruby pointed at two bowls full of food.

The stall man simply nodded and passed us the two bowls on the counter. As he each handed us utensils, I sat on the wooden chair and began stirring my dish up. Watching Ruby dig right in, she ate and ate like as if it was her first time eating.

As I promptly followed suite, I twirled the noodles around my fork and placed it in my mouth. At first, I tasted nothing, but after a few moments, the overwhelming flavours hit me like a bullet leaving me wanting for more. As I shovelled in the food after every second or So, I stuffed my mouth until I couldn't fit anymore in. Within the first few minutes, I finished every single content inside the bowl.

As me and Ruby ordered seconds, we both burned through our meals within minutes. Seeing as we both need more to satisfy our hunger, Ruby looked at me giggled for a bit for reasons unknown to me.

"You wanna try the other stalls?" She asked me.

"Is this a challenge to who can eat the most?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe". She giggled.

As we both paid for our respective meals, I followed Ruby from stall to stall tasting all kinds of meals. The food varied from large plates to small snacks in packets or skewered on sticks. We drank various drinks and in some cases, made Ruby go hyper.

At the end of the day, we burned through nearly every stall of food and ate anything we could get our hands on. It was late in the night and the people began to head home while the rest packed up. As Ruby and I stumbled to get back to the inn, I knew today was worth it.

"I'm soooooo full!" Ruby groaned.

"You can say that again". I patted my stomach.

"I guess I'll have to do a lot of explaining to my friends when I get back. We were supposed to leave today but Nora actually wanted to explore the rest of the town". Ruby said while stretching her arms.

"I still haven't met your friends yet". I chuckled.

"I can't wait for you too meet Jaune and Lie, you three would get along well. Nora too, she likes talking too new people". She said happily.

"I guess we'll have to see then". I told her.

Noticing Ruby's pace slowed a bit, I had to adjust my pace so she didn't fall behind. Looking at her face, her eyes were tired and her face looked weary. Her movements slowly became erratic, like she would fall over any minute.

"I'm sle-' she paused to yawn. ''-py

"Come on, the inn isn't a few more metres from here". I said, hoping to keep her going.

"I'm tired, can I sleep on the ground right here?" She asked tiredly.

"No Ruby". I laughed at her words. "There's a bed waiting for you".

"Fine". She groaned unhappily.

As we slowly trekked towards the inn, I looked back and found Ruby about to collapse to the floor. Diving towards her with my arms outstretched, I caught her frail body in the nick of time before she hit the ground. As her hair flew all over her face, I cleared it away and found her eyes completely shut.

"Ruby?" I called out to her. "Ruby! Wake up!" Raising my voice in an attempt to wake her. "Ruby?" I nudged her body.

No response from the red head girl, as I sighed to myself, I gently stood up with her in my arms and began to walk into the inn. As I passed the doors and into the warm building, Ruby shuffled around in my arms to curl up like a kitten. While it may seem cute, it made it harder for me to carry her.

As I made my way up the flight of stairs, I didn't know which room Ruby and her friends stayed in. Knowing that majority of my powers from the Outsider has been stripped, I listened intensively instead for any chatter that would indicate they were Ruby's friend.

Making my way down the hall, I heard numerous soft chatter but none that I could recognize. As I kept on passing room after room, I stopped as I heard Ruby's name being mentioned.

"When is she going to get back? We've been looking for her all day!" a girl clambered.

"Knowing Ruby, she probably must be with her new friend". A guy spoke up.

"Is this friend to be even trusted though?" Another voice with an accent said.

"Look, Ruby seems to trust this new friend of hers very fondly. I think we can trust her judgement". The girl assured the two.

As I stood outside their door, I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms and wondered what their reaction would be if they saw me. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door with my foot. As the sounds of a lock came undone, the door knob jiggled and I was greeted by the girl.

Eying Ruby's friend, she was the same girl I saw the other night. The short orange hair and that pink skirt she wore. Her top however, I got a better understanding of. It seemed she wore a white top with a heart cut out in the centre and jacket over it.

"You!" She pointed at me in surprise.

"Shhhhhh!" I indicated at her.

As the girl, presumably Nora, looked at the sleeping Ruby in my arms; she covered her mouth and let out a soft gasp.

As she stepped out of the way to let me in, I slowly walked into the room with the three individuals locked onto me. Seeing four separate beds, I guessed which one's was Ruby's as the only bed that stood out was one that wasn't even made properly.

As I lay the sleeping read head on the bed, she stretched and curled up into a ball. Smiling at the sight, I withdrew and began making my way out of the room. Feeling a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around to find Nora looking at me.

"Thanks for looking after our friend". She said softly.

"I'm just doing my job". I told her.

Seeing the guys in the room stare at me, one of them gazed at me in a calm and revered manner while the other stared with a sceptical look. Waving at the two, I bid them good night and left. As I made my way towards my room, I opened the door and trudged inside. Removing my belt and my other equipment, I lay to one side and tested my newly forged Hingeblade against the wall.

As I lay on the hard wooden floor, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Today was a good day at least. Fun and exciting, but good nonetheless.

* * *

"So Daud, is your world anything like ours?" Nora asked while trekked through the dirt path.

"No; my world is completely different than yours. Yours is marvellous I should say. Better than mine". I said with full honesty.

"Would go back to it if you had the chance?" She asked.

As I processed the question in my head, I looked at Nora's curious face before staring ahead. "I honestly don't know". I shook my head.

As Nora stretched her arms out into the air, she smiled gleefully. "Another day, another adventure!".

"So what did you do for a living in your world?" Jaune asked me.

"I did odd jobs. My hands were dirty to begin to with". I answered.

"So you killed people?" He said grimly.

"Not just any sort of people". I corrected him. "I got paid to eliminate those who decided to change the way we live. Sometimes I did out for the greater good of the people".

"Did you ever take innocent lives?" He asked.

"No, not that I remember. I only kill my main target. If not kill, persuade". I heavily emphasised the last part.

"Right..." The boy trailed off, his voice still filled with distrust.

"Did you ever do anything good in your life?" Lie Ren asked me.

"Yes, I have done my share of good and bad throughout my life". I nodded at him.

"Such as?" He prompted me to elaborate.

"I used to fight for the rights of the citizens and defend the poor from gangs and street thugs. I would speak out against abuse and make a stand on what's right and wrong". I told him, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"You don't seem like that type of person. But you're full of surprises". He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby piped in.

"Walking". Jaune said while blindly looking at the map.

"Followed by?" Nora asked.

"More walking". He followed up.

Ruby let out a sigh before speaking. "Jeez, Haven is farther than I thought".

"Hang on Ruby, how long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue okay? This is the farthest I've been from home; I grew up in a small town you know!"

"Yeah, but how long did you think...?" Jaune asked, returning to the question.

"Uh..I thought maybe like two weeks?" Ruby said in the most unsure voice.

"What?" Jaune glared at her.

"Okay fine! Three or something. I don't know!" Ruby said without making eye contact.

Looking at the three, I simply laughed inside. They surely were young that's for sure. As we continued down the path, Nora dashed ahead to view the path.

"Hey guys-' she trailed off as she stared into the distance. "What's that?" She pointed.

Jaune stared at the map with a confused look. "That's odd' he looked up and back down again. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village again".

"Those buildings-' Nora pointed. "They look damaged". She said in concern.

"Quick! There may be survivors!". Jaune exclaimed.

As he dropped his map, everyone else in the group took off towards the entrance of the wall. As I sprinted together with them, we burst through the crumbling entrance and split up. As we scoured around for any survivors, none of us came up with any findings.

"I got nothing". I yelled out.

"Me either". Ruby reported.

"I got nothing". Nora said in a disappointed tone.

"This town seems...it has to be abandoned". Ren spoke.

Catching up next to Ruby, I saw an uneasy look in her face as wind blew through the town.

"You all right?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just, creeped out that's all". She said to me.

Ruby wasn't the only one feeling uneasy today, even I felt it. Something just didn't feel right.

"Guys! I think I found something!" Nora's voice filled the air, garnering me and Ruby's attention.

As I made my way over to where the group began to assemble, I saw that we were huddled around a sign covered in vines and moss. Nora moved a hand and brushed away the moss covering the sign revealing a name.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it". Nora said.

"Me neither". Jaune said.

As well all eyed the sign with curiosity, silence enveloped us all as we pieced together our own conclusions.

"I do". Ren's voice broke the silence.

We all turned to Ren in complete surprise as to how he knew this.

"This village, think of it as Anima Mountain Glenn. Never completed. The rich people of Mistral grew tired of how the kingdom was being run and set off to build their own city. They hoped it would even become it's own kingdom. Many hoped it would be the future". Ren said before breaking away from us.

"What happened?" Jaune asked.

As we watched Ren crouch low near a boulder, brushed off the dirt resting on it to reveal a claw mark. "What always happens". He said grimly.

"The Grimm". Jaune said in an angered tone.

Ren tightened his fist at the mention of the Grimm. "Not just any, _one_ ".

Looking at Ruby, I caught her staring at Nora, who, didn't avert her gaze away from Ren. As Ruby turned to face me, she formed a puzzled look and faced Ren again.

"One?" Ruby said.

As a flock of birds took to the skies, the mood overcoming the town began to grow darker.

"Come on, let's just leave. This place is giving me the creeps". Jaune shuddered.

"I agree with Jaune". I said, nodding towards the blonde man.

As Jaune took off, Nora followed suite shortly after. Looking at Ren, he lingered around for a moment before following. Noticing Ruby not moving, I walked up to her to get her attention. Seeing as she was gazing around the town, I tapped her shoulder which startled her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you". I raised my hands.

"It's fine". She assured me.

"Troubled?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"No, just thinking that's all". She shook her head.

Doubting her words, her face said a different opinion otherwise. "Come on, let's keep moving".

As we both trailed behind the group, we made our way through the desolate town. The buildings were clearly besieged by fires and signs of serious fighting could be seen. Although what kind of sick twisted creature could cause such a thing was beyond me.

While we casually made our ways through the town, I heard soft faint whispers in my head. Ignoring the whispers, I brushed it aside as it must've been old memories of Delilah. As the whispers drove on however, I began to suspect it maybe wasn't from my head.

"Do you hear that?" Ruby asked the others.

Nora turned back to look at us. "No". She shrugged her shoulders.

"Daud?". She turned to look at me.

Looking at her, I nodded slightly and mouthed a "yes" to her.

"What's that Daud?" Ruby asked me.

"I don't know, a sign perhaps?" I replied with a confused look.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't hear anything". Jaune said to us with an unamused look as if though it was a joke.

" _HE COMES FOR YOU!"_ The voice filled the air.

Stunned by the words, we all halted and looked around. Realizing something, I unclipped my Hingeblade and held it in my right hand. Glaring at the weapon, blue mists began to emerge from it.

" _THE AWOKEN WARRIOR COMES. HE COMES FOR YOU. FOR THE GIRL"._ The weapon spoke.

"Daud, what does that mean?" Jaune demanded.

"I don't know. I have no clue". I looked at the young man.

"Someone's coming Daud. And he has a friend. A very old and dangerous friend". Stormblood's voice suddenly filled my head.

As I gasped at the words, I looked down at my weapon to find the blue mists had disappeared to find the weapon simply pulsing with energy as it should.

"Daud, what's wrong?" Ruby asked me.

"Shhh!". Ren silenced us.

Turning to him, he held up his hand as he listened carefully. As Ren reached for his weapons, he drew them in a swift manner. As the rest of the group drew their weapons at the ready, I watched as Nora held her hammer, Ruby with her scythe and Jaune with his sword and shield.

As I firmly gripped my newly forged weapon, I anticipated an attack any second now. As time dragged on around us, I heard faint footsteps before I spotted a faint shadow. Sensing the enemy was from above, I looked up and saw figure descending towards Ruby.

As a loud clang filled the air, I stood back and watched as Ruby engaged a man wearing a brown coat coupled with white pants. He laughed in a cynical manner as he fought Ruby. As Ren intervened, he broke the contact between the stranger and Ruby. As the mysterious enemy duelled with Ren, Ren's weapons clashed with the enemy's wrist blade. As Ren tried to kick and shoot the man, he dodged Ren's attack with ease.

As the two attacked and parried each other, the man proved to be more experienced and kicked Ren away. Watching Ren fly several feet away, the man charged towards Ruby again. Stepping forward to enter the fray, I stopped in my tracks as I watched Ruby engage the perpetrator. Seeing as how I wouldn't fare in such a match, I kept back and waited.

As the man let out another laugh, he giggled in joy while fighting Ruby. As Ruby rushed forward to meet him, the man used his blades to block Ruby's scythe. Kicking Ruby backwards, Ruby maintained her form and they clashed again. As the madman landed a hit on Ruby's right arm, Ruby let out a pained cry which caused her opponent to laugh.

However, Ruby didn't break her stride and struck back with here Scythe. The man dodged the blow and kicked the body of the scythe causing a red glow to cross around Ruby's body. Jaune stepped the next moment and he found the maniac on his shield. Watching Nora leap in to smash the enemy with her hammer, the maniac leapt off the shield and soared towards me.

Raising my Hingeblade, I blocked the enemies switch blade. However, my weapon gave off a short electric burst and electrocuted the man. As the electricity sent him flying back, he yelled in pain as he crashed onto the ground.

Watching the man stand up, he clutched his head and glared at me. Seeing a sinister smile form on his face. He looked at Ruby and then at me.

"I wasn't expecting a 5 party members! But I guess _he_ was right afterall". He snickered. Watching him put his fingers in his mouth, He let loose a whistle. "Here comes my friend".

Reacting to the new threat, I yelled at the group. "Scatter!" Rushing to one side, the others did the same.

Moments later, a loud crash filled our ears and dust flew into the air. Fanning the dust away, I gripped my weapon and looked at the new threat. There standing in the centre, was a man who stood twice my height. Looking at his attire, the giant figure adorned black armour plates and had red tattered cloths on his head and neck followed down near his waist. It resembled a Knight who had been resurrected from the dead.

"Fuck!" I whispered underneath my breath.

As the giant figure looked at it's surroundings, it grabbed it's large greatsword from the ground and rested it on it's shoulder. The weapon itself was something no mere mortal would wield. The figure itself had no face even though it wore a helm, it simply just showed a black void for where it's face would be.

The giant's weapon seemed to be worn out as evident with the broken hilt and dark slime oozing around it. His body gave off small black mists and every inch of his armour and cloth had been tainted by something sinister.

"Stop staring and get the girl!" The man yelled at the giant figure.

As the giant figure turned to look at the man, it looked around at us and stopped at Ruby. Shifting it's sword, it gripped it by it's left hand and kept it's right free.

Within the next instant, I realized what it was going to do, looking at Ruby, I yelled at her. "Ruby! Get away!".

As Ruby reacted to my words, she jumped out of the way just as the giant leapt forward in the blink of an eye and thrust his greatsword forward. As a rush of wind ploughed forward from the attack, it smashed into the building and blew a pile of wood over.

As Ruby processed what just happened, Jaune charged forward an aimed for the figure's legs. As the giant spun around, he thrust his right arm forward and grabbed Jaune. As Jaune hacked away at it's arms, it's grip loosened and dropped him.

Watching Ren charge forward, he squeezed off a few burst shots garnering the giant's attention. As the figure swung his sword at the ground, it missed Ren by a mere inches and smashed into the ground. As the shockwave blasted Ren forward, he rolled forward and recovered.

As Ruby and Nora leapt towards the giant, stepped towards Nora's direction with immense speeds and leapt into the air above her. Swinging his arm, it swatted Nora aside like a fly. As Nora crashed towards the ground, Ruby swung her scythe and the next moment, her weapon was found to be stopped by the figures hands.

As Ruby gasped at the sight, the figure yanked her scythe away together with her and threw her towards the ground. As the giant figure watched the little girl tumble and crash, it dashed forward to yank it's objective away.

"Ruby!" I yelled in both anger and fear.

Feeling the sudden burst of outrage and fear fuelling mg strength, I felt a great surge of energy run through me. Accepting this newfound power, I activated it and blue hues and flames engulfed my body and weapon.

Bursting forward, I left only dust in my wake as I soared towards Ruby. Shifting my body, I swung my Hingeblade upwards and smashed the giant figure's hand away. As I came to a stop in front of Ruby, the only sound that could be heard was the echo or metal meeting metal.

As the giant somersaulted away from me, it landed next to the tiny figure. As it placed it's sword on it's shoulder, it simply stood and waited. Hearing footsteps, Jaune, Nora and Ren joined up and formed a defensive stance.

Looking back, Ruby picked herself up with her scythe and smiled at me. Nodding at her, I looked forward and dropped my weapon at the ready.

"We don't want to fight!". Jaune yelled at the two.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

As the figure leaned forward, he let out a visible smile and shook his head. "Who am I matters not to you-' he points to Ren. '-or you-' he points at Nora. '-and...well, you do interest me-' he told Jaune. '-and you of all the people. You definitely have garnered some dangerous enemies" he snickered at me. "No, I am here for you" He pointed in our direction.

Knowing full well who he was pointing at, I turned around and found Ruby posing a confused look.

"Me?" She pointed slowly to herself.

Watching the man drop his finger and broke into an uncontrollable laughter. His companion however, stood in silence. "You-hhhhhh-You haven't the slightest clue do you?" He struggled to maintain his laughter. "This just makes it more so fun".

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, so the Rose has thorns now?". He cuckolded. "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away".

As Nora stood forward, she held her hammer in a blocking manner. "And what if she doesn't want to go?".

"We'll I'll take her then". He glared.

"We're not going to let you do that". Jaune stood forward with his shield and sword.

As the man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he leaned his head back and looked forward again. This time, sporting a dark smile. "Good". He declared. Looking at the giant figure, he looked at me and back at the figure and said. "Take care of the new threat, I'll get girl".

Feeling a chill run down my spine, I gripped my weapon ever so tightly. As I blinked for a brief second, the giant figure had disappeared completely. Seeing the giant descending upon us the next second, we broke form and scattered.

As a loud crash erupted behind me, I spun around and the giant dashed forth from the clouds of dust. Raising my weapon, I parried the first attack. Feeling the blow ripple throughout my weapon, this was a do or die battle.

Thinking my opponent was mute, I was proven wrong as the black mists around him grew larger and loud growls were uttered with every attack. Lunging forward, I raised my Hingeblade and brought it down on it's chest. As my weapon was blocked, a loud clang pierced my eardrums while a loud cackle of electricity was emitted from my weapon.

Breaking contact, I glanced back at Ruby and her friends and saw that they weren't faring too well. Focusing on my fight, I realised I would be dead if I didn't focus. Swinging my sword upwards, I attempted to slash at it's right arm but missed.

As the giant dashed forward again, our weapons met and sparks flew wildly. Electricity called wildly as our weapons clashed together every time followed by sparks. Blocking a blow, the giant stepped back swiftly and dashed forward with the opening it created.

Gasping at the error I made, I quickly imagined myself behind the figure and transversed behind it. Seeing as it bought me only a fraction of a second, the Knight knew I was going to do it and spun around and executed an overhead slash.

Sidestepping, the weapon crashed into the ground for a brief second. Attempting to rush forward, the Knight leapt back with it's sword and pointed the tip of the blade at me. The once proud sword now covered in black slime, it was a shame.

As the Knight crouched low, it leapt forward into the air and brought it's sword down on me. Raising my weapon, I stopped the attack. As a shockwave protruded from the impact, I pushed back with my strength and swung at it's body. Missing by a few inches, the Knight stepped back and charged forward.

Seeing the sword come up for a powerful thrust, I readied my Hingeblade at an angle and waited to execute the movement. As the Knight dashed forward, I stepped to the side and angled my blade so that it's sword would bounce right off.

As the weapon was deflected, I brought my weapon up and spun a fuller 360 before slamming my weapon into the body of Knight. With a loud bang and cackle of lightning, the Knight was sent flying several metres before it crashed into a house.

Realizing the true might of my weapon, I knew the fight was far from over. As a loud monstrous roar filled the air, the Knight burst forth from the rubble and landed on the ground. Seeing as it was gathering it's power, more black mists surrounded it.

As the Knight took off into the air, it executed a somersault and slammed the sword down on me.

Dashing to one side, I avoided the attack and watched as the Knight wasted no time in recovering and charged me. Blocking a high and low blow, I returned the same attacks and both were blocked. Slashing at it's feet, I rolled to one side and jumped away as the ground was pummelled by the Knight's greatsword.

As the Knight growled with every attack, it's voice sounded like that if an animal rather than a human. Keeping up with it's attack, I didn't foresee the use of it's right hand as it punched me towards a house.

Leaping forward, I dashed quickly and brought my weapon down on it. As my attack was blocked, I leapt back and transversed behind it. Bringing my sword to bear, the figure disappeared from view and behind me.

Feeling the greatsword crash into my back, I was propelled forward and sent tumbling towards the ground in great pain. Feeling blood in my mouth, I was surprised I wasn't dead yet. Recovering from the attack, I spat blood on the ground and wiped my mouth. Eying the beast if a warrior, I gripped my weapon and gestured it to attack.

As it understood my motion, it stopped wielding it's sword with one hand and held it with both. Doing the same with mine, I watched as the Knight leapt dashed forward and performed an overhead slash. Blocking the blow, I pushed back and smashed at his thighs only for the weapon to be blocked.

Pulling my sword back, I slashed again and the blow was blocked only for the shock to stagger the giant. Using this as an opportunity, I leapt into the air brought the weapon down on it. As the Knight side stepped, I crashed my weapon into the ground ploughing up the cemented road.

Jumping back, the Knight stepped forward and executed a full revolutionary. Raising my sword to block the mad hit, I withstood the blows. As the Knight jumped back, it lunged forward and executed a full horizontal slash.

Jumping over the sword like a skipping rope, the Knight left it self open and I charged forward. Raising my Hingeblade, I leapt into the air and came down on the giant's right shoulder. As the Knight spun around, it raised it's greatsword into the air and smashed into my sword throwing me off.

As I landed back down, I glanced in the general direction of Ruby's team to see that Ruby was now fighting the man, who now has a scorpion tail, by herself. Switching my attention back, I blocked an attack and was pushed back by the blow. As our weapons remained locked together, I stared into the black pit of where the Knight's face should be.

Breaking away, I ducked low and swung mg weapon up and the hilt of the sword. Smashing into the weapon, I forced the Knight's hand to move upwards. Not realizing that if was using only one hand to grip it's sword, I was grabbed and thrown to the floor.

Landing with a roll, I leapt back up and somersaulted towards the Knight and brought my weapon down. Missing and smashing into the ground again, I recovered and blocked a wide thrust. Jumping back, I heard Ruby yell in pain.

Turning my head around, I saw Ruby fly a few metres before crashing onto the ground together with her scythe.

"Ruby!" I yelled.

Turning back around, I raised my Hingeblade in a split second to counter the spinning slash. But I was tricked into doing that and the Knight only slashed once and darted forward. Realizing mg mistake, I stepped to one side but was too late. The tip of the Knight's greatsword pierced my clothing and cut across my abdomen.

The tip of the sword may be small, but in comparison to a normal being, the tip of the greatsword was far sharper and bigger than any and therefore made a deep cut on the right side of my stomach.

As I yelled out in pain, I clenched the side of my abdomen as blood gushed out and covered my fingers. Collapsing to the ground, I used my weapon as a makeshift support. Gritting my teeth, I felt weak and my arms were tired. Glancing at Ruby, I froze in fear as the madman with the scorpion tail was about to sting her.

Horrified, I was too weak to move and remained as I was while muttering "sorry" under my breath.

Hearing a loud clang however, I looked again and watched as another man joined the fray, this time shielding Ruby from the stinger with his sword.

* * *

 **Hello readers! I present thee another chapter. Now then I know I'm terrible at making weapons in stories, so if anyone wishes to view what Daud's new sword looks like, just search up 'Hingeblade Sword' in Google and it's the first image you see.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this one helluva intense chapter (I guess). If anyone wondered who the Knight was, it's a reference to Knight Astoria from Dark Souls. Just legitimately the same look and all, but different coloured armour and name.**

 **Do drop a review, I do appreciate feedback. Tell me if the story is goingood.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**

 **Sorry for the errors.**


	8. Chapter 8: Origins

Feeling a sense of relief overcome me, I looked at Ruby's saviour as he shielded her. Looking at his attire, the two both wore red capes implying that he must've been her father. Clutching my wound, I found that my hand was soaked in blood. Returning my attention to the Knight, it completely ignored me and slowly walked towards the newcomer. Hissing at the action, I mustered whatever strength I had within me and stood up. Reaching for my weapon, I hauled myself up. Gritting my teeth in pain, I tried my best to ignore it as now wasn't the time.

"Hey!" I called the sulking Knight. Garnering it's full attention towards me. "We're not done yet".

As the giant figure turned around, it dragged it's greatsword along the gravel ground. The sound of metal scraping the earth, filled the air while Ruby and her newcomer friend both fought against the madman. Wiping my mouth, I swung my upwards and rested it on my shoulder. As the tattered Knight pointed it's greatsword at me, it pulled it back and dashed forward.

Watching it's feet glide across the ground, it threw it's sword forward in a heavy thrust towards me. Dashing forward, I kept my weapon to the left and timed my swing. Just as the tip of the greatsword was mere inches away from me, I stepped to the left quickly and brushed past the blade. Quickly bringing my weapon to bear, I swung it hard to my right and smashed into my opponents blade causing it to fly off course. Spinning around a full revolutionary, I brought my Hingeblade high in the air and smashed it into the right side of the Knight.

As the sound of electricity cackled in the air at the same time followed by a loud bang, I sent the mad Knight flying towards the town wall.

Watching it crash right through, it picked itself up again and madly dashed forward towards me. Readying my weapon, I ran forward and watched it carefully for it's next attack. Watching it bring it's sword above, it executed an overhead swing. Bringing my sword up, I blocked the blade only to be kicked away like a ball from the Knight's powerful feet.

Gritting in pain as I flew back, I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I crashed into the ground. Stunned by the attack, I spotted a dark figure leap towards me.

Rolling quickly to one side, the ground next to me erupted in dirt as a black greatsword went through it. Jumping up, I hissed at my opponent as the wound he gave me earlier was growing problematic.

"ARGGHHHHH!" A voice cut through the air.

Garnering both of our attention, I glanced at the source to find the scorpion man reeling in pain as his stinger had been severed.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed at Ruby.

Watching him collapse to the floor, I heard clattering footsteps and gazed as the dark Knight came to his aid. Swooping him up in his arm, the giant leapt into the air and disappeared without a trace.

Breathing a sigh of relief, my shoulders dropped and I placed a hand over my wound. As the blue mists of aura died around me, I felt even like I was about to collapse.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby's voice filled my ears.

Turning towards her, the group formed around who seemed to be Ruby's uncle. Seeing the group murmur some words out of earshot, I dragged myself up and huddled over to the conversation.

Approaching the group, I hissed under my breath at the increasing pain coming from my wound. Garnering Maine's attention, he turned around and greeted me with a horrified look.

"Daud!" He exclaimed, rushing to my aid.

"About time you noticed". I chuckled lowly.

"Oh my gosh, Daud!" Ruby yelled.

As Ren and Jaune helped me over, I dropped my weapon and took a knee. Steadying my breath, I looked up at the group who looked at me with worried eyes. Not only did they have to deal with one injured, now it became two.

"Sorry I've put you in this". I coughed.

"Quick, we need bandages now!" Nora barked.

As Jaune and Ren rumaged through their supplies, Nora tended to me while Ruby tended to her uncle.

"So, this is your friend huh?" The uncle spoke lowly.

"Yeah, uncle Qrow. Meet Daud. Daud, meet my uncle Qrow". Ruby gestured back and forth.

"Nice to meet you". He saluted.

"Pleasure". I nodded back.

"Come on, let's leave this town and find a camping spot". Jaune urged.

"Agreed". Nora said.

As raised myself back up, I found myself going back down in pain again, as the wound was wider than expected.

"Don't burden yourself' Jaune said while putting one of my arms over his shoulder. 'We're here to help". He smiled.

"Appreciate the help kid". I nodded at him.

As Jaune helped me walk out of the town, Ren made it his job to carry my weapon while I was incapacitated for the time being.

As we set up camp far away from the town, I was set down near the firepit while the rest set up their sleeping bags and gear. Only one other member didn't bother to set up any sort of sleeping gear and that was Ruby's uncle.

* * *

"So pal, what got you so interested in my niece?" He shot the question right at me.

"I was told too". I shot back.

Seeing him cock his head, he took it as if I was spewing crap at him. "There's more to that is there?" He prodded.

"Of course". I nodded

"Who sent you?" He asked before taking a swig from his canister.

"A God". I replied.

Watching him stop drinking, he removed the container from his lips and looked deadpanned looked at me. "What God?" His voice shifted to a passive aggressive tone.

"One that is now probably fighting for his very survival". I answered.

Seeing his posture relax a bit, his gaze still burned with curiosity. "For a second I thought you meant someone else". He began drinking again.

"You mean Salem?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"How do you know her?" He stopped drinking again.

"The said same God told me to find your niece since she's the key to all this". I said openly.

"You're using her as bait?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"No, I was simply told to keep watch and guard her. Find Salem when she presents herself and kill her". I explained.

"Well, she doesn't need no protection". He pointed at himself.

Letting out a small laugh, I stared at him wondering if he was serious. "You wouldn't have stood a chance against that Knight. You think you would've, but no". I shook my head at him.

"Who was that anyway". He asked.

"I have no clue. But all I know is that he's working with Salem. And mind you, a powerful new foe has entered the fray. One far more dangerous than Salem". I glared at him.

Watching his face shift to a worried one, he tried to hide it from me even though I noticed.

"How much do you know?" He asked me.

"Not a lot, other than Salem is quite the dangerous the foe". I said.

"You have sure missed out a lot. Whoever hired you didn't fill you in". He smirked.

"That's because he's not from around here uncle". Ruby joined in.

Surprised by her appearance, I glanced around to find the rest of the group had been listening to our conversation for God knows how long.

"How long have you been listening?" Qrow glanced around at the group.

"Long enough to start asking questions". Jaune said in an unimpressed tone. As Jaune sat down on a log with his arm folded, the rest of the group did the same and listened eagerly.

"Well then, I guess I should start talking". Qrow said before taking a swig from his canister.

As Qrow began talking about some group of girls called the spring maidens and how they possess incredible powers. Of course, everyone around the campfire found it difficult to take it in first.

"So no questions? Really?" Qrow asked the group.

"We do, it's just that it's all so-' Jaune paused before rubbing his face. '-so hard to take in".

Qrow let loose a sigh at the boy. "Sure is…"

"So these maiden-' Ruby began. '-they possess powers that don't require dust to use?"

"Yep". Qrow nodded.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Always". Qrow responded.

"And whenever they die, their powers transfer to another person; a female whom they cared most about" Ren clarified.

"Not necessarily. It's supposed to be the last one they think about. Best option is someone we can trust. In the end, their souls are combined in a sense". Qrow said.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrah. The night the tower fell". Jaune said angrily. "You were trying to turn her into one of them".

"Look here. The previous maiden, Amber, was young an inexperienced. An her assailant, whom we now know as Cinder, has managed to steal some of her power. We were afraid that if no action was taken, the rest would go downhill". Qrow said solemnly.

As Jaune stared angrily Qrow, he said. "So you forced it on her".

Qrow took the boy's response as merely a natural reaction. "Look kid, we explained the situation to her and told her what was at stake. We gave her a choice and she chose it. You were even there". Qrow eyed the boy.

As Jaune hung his head in the air, he bit his lip before getting up and walking away from the log.

"That guy; Tyrian- why was he after me?" Ruby gnawed at the question.

Qrow simply looked at his niece and let loose a heavy sigh. "You sure made yourself a big target after your bravado at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. The fact you were able to use them have upset some very powerful people. Not many know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't happy about the one that's surfaced. Which is why I've been keeping an eye on you; to make sure all of you were safe. All of you". He eyed everyone of them except me.

"Why didn't you bother travelling with us? Would've been easier". Ruby said.

Making himself loud enough, Jaune spoke up. "He was using you as bait".

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that-it's complicated". Qrow said, struggling to find the right words.

With that, Jaune spun around and spoke. "Then what is all this? Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?! What is the point of all of this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!".

Qrow simply sighed at the boy's frustration. "Will you sit down kid? You're stressing me out here".

As Jaune sat back down, he crossed his leg and waited.

"Not many are religious these days". Qrow began before taking a swig. "Remnants been around a long time. Long enough for people to create Gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them existed".

As Qrow began to talk about the two beings, I made mental notes in my head. Occasionally, Stormblood would drop a comment seeing as he was familiar with the story, if not, was there to witness it. Qrow talked about how the two sibling Gods created Remnant. The elder bringing life to it while the youngest despised his creations and sought to destroy it. But then, the two came to a truce and agreed on one thing. They made one last creation and that was humanity. With them the Gods gifted them knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. With that however, they didn't simply exist metaphorically, but physically.

Qrow rambled on how the relics left behind by the two were extremely powerful and if one had all four, no one could tell what they would do with it. Which is why Salem wants all four. However, the relics were guarded by four major academies across the globe, one where Ruby formally went too.

"So yeah, there's that". Qrow shrugged.

"Her, you mean Salem". Ruby pipped up.

"Quite right, frankly, not much is know about her. All she wants is the relics. And if she does get them, then the entire world as we know it will fall". Qrow said grimly before taking a swig. "But, I've told my share. Now it's time to hear your part. What do you know about Salem?" He pointed at me.

Shaking my head, I replied. "You're asking the wrong person. But I'll let you speak to someone who can inform you about what Salem has done".

"And what did Salem actually do to bring you here?" Ren asked.

Letting Stormblood speak, his deep voice filled the air as he spoke. "Salem is a dangerous being who shouldn't have accumulated such power. However, we turned a blind eye and let your world be seeing as it was not out business. We were mistaken deeply. Salem has somehow managed to upset the very essence of The Void. The place where we reside". He paused, letting everyone take in the information. "If my suspicion is correct, Salem wasn't working alone. She is merely a pawn in this giant game of chess. And your world being the board". His voice pierced the skin of many. "Salem is as interested in these relics as much as our most hated enemy Raava. And knowing Raava, one of those relics must contain something he desires so fondly, and I'm willing to bet it's the relics Destruction and Knowledge he desires that he would wish to add to his collection".

"So we're some sort of pawns in this giant clash for two powerful relics?" Jaune said in an annoyed tone.

"Not just any two relics boy. If these so called relics can garner the attention of Raava, then they aren't simply powerful". Stormblood boomed. "Before Raava could strike a deal with Salem however, The Spiritual Wars began in the Void and it was between me, Kaale, Jormungand, Fulgrim, Magnus and countless others who lost their souls fighting against the bloody ideals of Raava and the traitor spirits. It tore a fabric between The Void and reality which resulted in Daemons escaping and inhabiting this world and countless others".

Silence fell between us as the story filled the groups ears, like a forbidden secret was being told to them.

"After the war, we hunted down Raava and his traitor war band to the edges of The Void and imprisoned them for over a millennia. Many good friends sided with Raava throughout the war for reasons unknown. How Raava managed to consolidate such power was natural in a sense. He represents bloodshed, and mortals on countless worlds fight each other. Thus strengthening him".

"So this Raava guy, why didn't you just kill him?" Jaune asked.

"You can't kill whatever is an embodiment of nature. Raava is the embodiment of Destruction. No world is safe from war, anger and hatred. Rage flows through us all, so long as these exist, so will Raava". Stormblood said, with a hint of sadness.

"Who was that then? Who was that giant Knight with Tyrian?" Ruby asked.

"That…..that was a long warrior of old. That was Sir Arthur. A mortal Knight made a demigod. He worshipped Raava indirectly, thus, when The Void war began, Sir Arthur turned on us on the battlefield costing us hundreds of our own. Now, he simply sits as one of Raava's champions. A tool". Stormblood shook my head in disappointment.

"Why doesn't Raava simply get the relics now? Why go through the trouble of using Salem as a pawn. Why wait?" Jaune said in frustration.

"Raava is known by us all on how he likes to play games. Raava is one, if not, one of the most smartest amongst us all. Raava enjoys playing around, not only does he represent destruction, he also represents knowledge. Cunningness is his flare and he enjoys having fate being altered. He will play with anything to suit his needs. Such is his downfall". Stormblood explained. "He doesn't go for the obvious, he toys around knowing full well of his capabilities. He would rather sit and watch others do his dirty work instead of getting his own hands dirty". Stormblood said with disgust.

"So what happened then? Why now is this happening?" Qrow asked.

"Because Salem set him free. Indirectly. Raava somehow knew, that the disturbance caused by Salem would upset The Void and cause mayhem in some sectors. With that, the very prison holding Raava was destroyed thus letting him free, along with his traitor legion". Stormblood replied. "I fear The Void War was all part of this. Raava intentionally sparked such a conflict knowing full well that by thinning the numbers, none would stop him from resuming his original plan".

"If that was the case, then you're right about him being a smart God". Qrow smirked before taking a swig.

"Are you saying that Remnant will now be infected with these Demons, who are worse than the Grimm?" Nora asked with a worried look.

"No, I do not believe that is the case. If it were, then the world would've been overrun". Stormblood answered.

As silence befell us again, Qrow took another swig while the rest of the teenagers were lost their thoughts.

"How come one of your pals knows who Ozpin is?" Qrow spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The Outsider merely checked on your world too see how it was. Naturally, Kaale lived within him so there was more to that. Your friend Ozpin informed The Outsider of his plan and he left him too it. Trusting Ozpin that his plan would work". Stormblood's voice reverberated around the camp.

"Well, it isn't going too well now is it?" Qrow stated the obvious.

"It was an error we all failed too see". Stormblood nodded.

"Is there more? More of these champions?" Ren spoke up.

"There are four who sit by Raava. Always. If one dies, another is replaced". Stormblood answered the calm man.

"That wasn't a Knight though. It wasn't human at all. It was a monster". Nora said.

"Those who side with Raava are granted immense power. And such, they lose their humanity and soul altogether". Stormblood said in a disappointed manner.

"Okay" Jaune spoke before standing up. "Say this is all real. Say there are powerful beings intent on destroying the world. Why isn't anyone doing anything about this? Why doesn't Atlas know? Why doesn't anyone do anything?!" Jaune demanded.

"Shouldn't we also be heading to Mistral quicker? They could be next". Nora pipped in with a worried voice.

"The headmaster saw what happened". Qrow silenced the two. "He ain't now fool. He'll be on his guard. Besides, the attack on Beacon wasn't planned overnight". He pointed at Jaune. "And to answer your question; it's same reason why we keep shut about the maidens. Can you imagine the negativity it would cause? And this time, you will be fighting in it". He pointed at Jaune again.

Jaune turned away from the man seeing how his questions were countered. As Stormblood released my body, I slipped back and continued like nothing ever happened.

"Look, I had the same questions too. But Oz put his foot down saying 'we can't cause a panic'. Too many times I've heard that. Salem's smart, when the time comes to blame we'd be pointing fingers at each other. She's trying to divide us, so far she's done a good job". Qrow said before looking at the moon and letting loose a small chuckle.

"So, what do we do then?" Ruby asked.

Everyone stared at the adult amongst them.

"I really don't know". He chuckled.

The teenagers all looked at each other nervously and put on worried looks. Even I was unsure of what a mess I got myself into. But nonetheless, it was something I achieved.

"Oz put a lot of trust in the headmasters. The schools are an important part of guarding the relics. Atlas would be on high alert, Vacuo is just….Vacuo really. And for Haven, well, considering Cinder and her crew were from there it's most likely the next target. I haven't heard from the headmaster in awhile, so I'm hoping he has the rest of the answers to all of this". Qrow said before standing up. Halfway through the process however, he placed a hand where he was cut and let out a groan. "I think it's time you kids slept".

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked her injured uncle.

"Yeah?" He responded in a soft tone.

Ruby stood up. "This is a lot to take in. I know it sounds crazy but, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why not travel with us?" Ruby's voice broke into a disappointed tone.

"Look Ruby, it has nothing to do with trust. It's-It's a long story okay?" Qrow responded.

"Really? Now you're tired of storytelling?" Nora rolled her eyes.

As Qrow knelt down, he prodded away at the fire with a nearby stick. "Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? An old superstition. But that's how I got my name. See, other people's semblance are different than mine. Mine is out of the ordinary. It's not something I do, it's just there. I bring misfortune". He chuckled bitterly. "Good for when I'm in a fight-' He paused to look at the group. "Bad when I'm around family and friends".

"Well isn't that helpful". Jaune groaned getting death glares from Nora and Ren.

"Yeah". Qrow acknowledged him.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"For a walk". He replied.

"Nothing else you want to say?" Ruby said.

"No, not for tonight". He shook his head.

As the injured man flunked away, I watched as Ruby eyed him with concern.

Clutching my wound, I got up and began walking away from the group as well.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Rest". I replied. Leaving the teenagers be.

* * *

As Sir Arthur barged through the doors with Tyrian at his side, the two walked in on Salem training Cinder.

"I'm sorry. She'll forgive me, she will". Tyrian muttered to himself as he whimpered towards Salem.

"Tyrian!" Salem bellowed. She held out an arm imperially. "You were- successful?"

With that, Tyrian bowed his head slowly. "No". He muttered fearfully.

Cinder, who was behind Salem, grew pale and her eyes grew wide in fear. Salem however, narrowed her eyes on Tyrian before turning away.

As Tyrian turned his body towards her, he begged. "B-But all is not lost. My tail, my stinger. I-I poisoned the man. Qrow Branwen. He will no longer be a nuisance. Yes, no longer. Have…Have I pleased you?"

Salem glanced over her shoulder at the broken Faunus. "The last blind eye is broken. You disappoint me". She said calmly before turning away.

As the words broke the last of Tyrian's sanity, he began to weep profoundly. However, all his emotions he channelled it towards one other being.

"You!" He glared at Arthur. "This was all your fault! If you just killed that fool of a bastard none of this would've happened!" He yelled at the Knight.

Silence befell the training room as Cinder watched the two. Her fear rising as she sensed Tyrian may have snapped the Knight's patience.

"You fool". Arthur spoke for the first time in many.

"I what?" Tyrian eyes the man, unsure if he was mocking him.

"You brought this upon yourself mortal. You underestimated your opponent, thus that is how you lost. You have no one else to blame except yourself". Arthur bellowed at him.

With that, Tyrian's eye twitched and a maniacal giggle escaped his mouth. "How dare you, how dare you say that to me you lowlife!" Tyrian yelled before charging at the giant.

Before Tyrian could even hope of touching Arthur, a loud bang filled the air and all that could be seen was Arthur's greatsword cutting the air.

As a loud crash erupted throughout the chamber, Cinder watched in horror at what unfolded before her eyes.

"Do not dare touch me you failure of a beast". Arthur spoke to the shadows.

As Tyrian's voice filled the chambers, he broke free from the shadow at immense speeds towards Arthur. Having lost his patience with the madman, Arthur moved so fast that he was behind Tyrian within the blink of an eye. Bringing a fist down on his back, he smashed the Faunus into the ground burying him in a crater.

Landing next to him, Tyrian shot back up only to be knocked back down again by Arthur's greatsword. As a loud explosion filled the room, every swing of Arthur's sword connected with Tyrian and the room rumbled with every hit.

As Tyrian lay beaten on the cold hard floor, his face was severely bruised along with his clothes being torn. Staring at the ceiling in shock, he began to cry again after realizing what had happened to him.

"You let your arrogance control you. Your own vision clouded by overconfidence. You're no warrior, you're simply a barbarian who knows how to fight better than the average man". Arthur told the defeated Faunus.

As Arthur stowed away he greatsword, he glanced at Cinder before growling at the Grimm who witnessed the fight. Surprisingly, the Grimm kept back and dared not to attack for they knew their place.

"Know where you stand Tyrian". Arthur said before leaving the room.

Cinder watched the giant Knight leave, shaken by the event that took place. She felt helpless at such power. The power she possessed seemed measly compared to the raw strength Arthur possessed. She reminded herself to never get on Arthur's bad side.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I'm back again with another chapter. Hopefully I managed to integrate my lore with the canon lore. Hopefully it wasn't too messy. But We shall see. Nothing much to comment on this chaoter other than it was just to explain and fill. Can't wait till Kuroyuri.**


	9. Chapter 9: Abominal Dread

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jaune asked me as walked beside him.

"I'm fine Jaune". I snapped back after being asked the same question for nearly over 200 times now. "Don't worry about me, we have to get Qrow treated. He's our number one priority".

"Right". Jaune nodded before looking ahead again.

As Qrow turned his head, his mouth let out audible mumbling. "Tai. She's not…coming". He winced in pain. "Tai". He began to cough uncontrollably.

"This isn't good". Jaune shook his head.

"How much farther?" Ruby said anxiously.

"We've gotta be close now". Nora said.

"Without the map, there's no way to tell where we're going". Ren informed us. "But I feel that we're close to something".

As Ren and Nora kept walking ahead, we watched as he holstered his weapons.

As the path branched off into two ways, a sign post stood in the centre. The post itself stood the testament of time judging from it's looks.

"Hey look!" Nora pointed at the post. "Mistral! We're on the right path".

"Does it say how close it is?". Ruby asked.

"No". Ren shook his head. As he glanced towards the mountains, he said. "The path will also take us through to the mountains".

As Jaune and Ruby set Qrow down, I knelt beside the injured man and began chanting words. While Ruby set off to join Ren and Nora, I made it my job to slow down the poison and to stabilize Qrow.

"How is he?". Jaune asked.

"Not good". I shook my head. "The poison has targeted his vital organs. I'm doing my best to stop in from spreading anywhere else".

"Will he make it?". He asked anxiously.

"I don't know". I told the teen.

"Guys, I don't think all of us can make that climb". Jaune told the rest.

"Well, uhh…what about this? Kuro….Kuroyuri?" Ruby suggested.

"That village has been destroyed for many years". Ren said in a n angered tone.

"The town would had some sorta doctor right?" Jaune said.

"It will take too long". Ren said, his voice hinted he was losing patience.

"There's gotta be some medicine at least right? If we scavenge the town, we could find something". Ruby suggested.

"No, we can't. We have to press on!". Ren rapped at the two.

"Would you quit it already!" I yelled at them. As the group looked at me, I resumed my chant on stabilizing Qrow. Without looking at them, I let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "This isn't the time to argue and think which path is the best. If we stay here any longer Qrow won't make it and if not, the Grimm get us all".

"Daud's right". Nora said. "Look, you and Jaune head into town with Qrow and Daud. Me and Ren will head up the mountains. That way, we run a higher chance of finding out just where we are. We'll get help as soon as we can". Nora's assuring voice filled the two.

"Alright, be safe. Please". Jaune begged the two.

"Don't worry. We will". Nora assured the young man.

As Ruby and Jaune quickly made their way to the stretcher, I stopped my chants and let the two pick Qrow up. Moving along the path, I held my hand above the wound to keep an eye on the poison.

"They're gonna be fine Jaune". Ruby attempted to cheer him up.

"You don't know that". He replied bluntly.

As Ruby faced forward, her head slumped down in sadness. Clearly Jaune wasn't in the mood.

As we approached the entrance of the town, the arch gateway was in shambles, it's once famed glory now lay in ruins. Upon entering the square, we passed numerous buildings all utterly demolished or abandoned. A desolate feeling overcame me, even though I wasn't from this place, I could still hear the screams in the air and sense of dread still hung over the very town.

As Ruby and Jaune set Qrow down, I scanned the area and noticed bizarre markings on the ground and buildings. The markings were huge slashes suggesting a giant weapon was used. One noticeable marking in the ground was it went at least 1 foot in. A cold shiver was sent down my spine as I wondered just what sort of abomination roamed this town.

Turning around, I saw Jaune and Ruby scouring around the place for any medicine or something to help stop the poison. As I approached Qrow, I began chanting the spell again to slow the poison even more. There was only so much the spell could do however. Whatever the poison was, it definitely could resist the magic.

As Jaune and Ruby made their way back to us, I looked at their faces which only told me disappointment.

"We got nothing". Jaune said.

"Nothing?" I said in bewilderment.

"Nothing". Ruby said slowly.

As Ruby knelt down near her uncle, I stepped back and hoped this time the magical effects would stay a little longer. Hearing the most vilest screech an animal could make, me and Jaune spun around to seek out the noise.

As Jaune grabbed the handle of hid sword, I could sense the fear piling up. Whatever made that sound wasn't too happy at all. It was hungry to say the least.

"It's far off". Ruby told the young man.

"I know". He relaxed his pose. "But Ren and Nora…" He trailed off as he looked towards the mountain.

As Ruby stood up, she approached Jaune and I before speaking. "I'm sorry".

"Huh?" Jaune looked in surprise.

"I never should've dragged you into this. I should've stayed home. If I did, I wouldn't have even brought Daud here to risk his life for me. Now look at this mess!" Ruby exclaimed before the bottled up emotions were set loose.

As Jaune approached the girl, he wrapped his arms around her said. "It wasn't your fault Ruby. We wanted to go with you. That's what friends are for. We never leave each other behind". Jaune spoke softly to her, all the while running his fingers through her soft hair.

Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, I opted I should also say something the least. "Listen kid. What you did, I have to thank you. You opened up quite the path for me. Believe it or not, you gave me a second chance. A chance to finally set things right in my life. So no, it isn't your fault".

As Ruby pulled away from Jaune's arm, she looked at us both before wiping the tears away from her eyes. "But…but, what about Tyrian. You didn't kno-"

"Ruby". Jaune cut her off. "We-We lost Pyrrha. You lost her too. And Penny, and your team, and in a way….your sister. But look around you. You're still here despite everything you've lost, everything you could lose, you still chose to come out here".

As Ruby faced Jaune, she put a hand to her heart and couldn't help but release a tear of gratitude for having someone such as Jaune to be around her.

"You're heart felt it could make a difference". He continued while she stared at him emotionally. "You didn't drag us along, you gave us the courage to follow you". Jaune finished before hugging the tiny girl again.

As they separated, I couldn't help but feel my heart melt at such a sight. Too long have I been living around violence. Never was there a small moment to appreciate the friends around you. It all happened too quickly.

As Ruby went back to tend to her uncle, I was joined by Jaune who drew his sword to inspect it.

"Nice sword". I complimented him.

"Thanks". He replied.

"Did you make it yourself?" I asked, curious of the pattern.

"No sadly". He shook his head. "It's a hand me down. My great-great grandparents had it during the war". He explained.

"Has it got a name?" I asked.

"Corcea Mors". Hs answered.

"Yellow Death…..huh". I muttered under my breath.

"What about yours? You made it?" He pointed ay my Hingeblade on the back.

"Oh this?" Showing him the fairly large weapon. "I didn't do all of the work. Gotta give credit to Ruby. She helped me make it".

"Has it got a name?" He asked.

Staring at him, I cocked my head to one side as I never really bothered in calling my weapon by any name. "No, I don't have a name. But I think it already has it's own name". I said while looking at the weapon.

"So your sword has it's own soul now?" Jaune joked.

"Actually, you may just be right". I told him. "I think this fellow here wishes to be called 'Dies Irae'. Quite fitting". I remarked at the name.

With the mention of the name however, Dies Irae began to vibrate in my hand, as if a sudden rush of energy brought the weapon to life. As the Hingeblade pulsed with energy, it felt alive like I was holding a living weapon in my hand.

However the moment was interrupted when a louder, even more horrendous, roar filled the air. As the birds flocked away from their resting place, I raised Dies Irae in a defensive manner and looked around.

Hissing in pain however, I realized my wound still hadn't been completely sealed yet.

"Easy Daud. You can't fight". Jaune told me.

"I can". I snapped at the teen. "It's just that the wound hasn't healed properly yet".

Hearing quick successive footsteps, we spun around to find Ren and Nora making their way towards us, dread marked on their face. As they came to a stop, Ren bent down the catch his breath.

"What are you guys doing here?". Ruby looked at the two.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

As Ren's head rose up, his eyes shrank in fear as if he saw the most horrid thing he had ever seen in his life. "No". Was the only word he muttered before collapsed to his knees.

"Ren?" Ruby asked in a scared tone.

The sound of metal being dragged across the floor could be heard faintly. As the sound grew louder and louder, a soft wail flew over the town and the endless screeching of metal on the ground filled our ears.

"It comes". Ren said with dread.

"Who comes?" Nora asked the stunned teen.

Hearing Jaune let out a gasp, he choked on his words as he struggled to say something. "Guys….." He finally said.

As I turned myself around, I felt the hairs on my back stand up and a cold shiver ran down my spine. My hands began to sweat and my knees felt weak. I wanted to tear my eyes away, but even though I tried, my gaze remain fixated on the hideous monstrosity of whatever it was.

"Is that a Grimm….?" Ruby asked in a low voice.

"No". I shook my head. "That's no Grimm". I said in disbelief.

"That is no Grimm Daud. That is Manus the Corrupted Corpse". Stormblood said in my head.

Looking at the deformed figure, it's bones were clearly visible through the thin skin that covered it. It stood roughly 15 feet tall and had no organs. Just bones wrapped with decaying skin. It had no face, only one eye that emitted a red devilish glow. It's arms hung down to it's feet, and in both hands it dragged two large axes.

"No". Ren said weakly.

"It's huge…." Nora said in awe.

As the towering daemon moved it's head, it looked down at us like we were insects. As it looked at us one by one, it finally set it's eye's on Qrow who lay by the tree. As the flesh on it's face tore open to reveal a mouth, rows of sharp teeth protruded from it's jaw. As the daemon bent low, it screeched at us forcing us to cover our ears.

As it dashed forward towards Qrow, I gasped in horror as I realized he was done for. Waiting for the blood to fly, nothing happened only for the daemon to stop in it's tracks. Acting like a predator that just lost the scent of it's meal, it turned to us as a substitute for it's hunger.

"Jaune! Get him out of here!". Ren barked.

Seeing Jaune carry Qrow away to a safe area, I held Dies Irae in front of me and prepared to fight. As pink shells soared towards the daemon, the exploded all around it only to upset it even more.

As the daemon screeched at the attack, it twisted it's head in a dubious manner and leapt into the air. Bringing it's axes down on us, we all scattered like rats in a sewer.

As loud crash rocked the ground, the daemon screeched as it failed to acquire it's meal. As Ren zipped around it, he fired at it in burst which garnered it's attention.

While Ren distracted it, Ruby jumped into the air and readied her scythe to strike at it's neck. Meanwhile Nora ran for it's left arm and brought her hammer down on towards it.

Watching in horror, the thin limbs of the beast moved itself and smacked Nora with it's left arm sending her flying into a nearby building. As Ruby came down on the daemon, it jumped back in the blink of an eye letting Ruby hit the ground instead.

As Ruby realized her error, the daemon leapt forward and executed an over head slash with it's axe. As the weapon came bearing down on Ruby, I activated Stormblood's powers and the symbolic blue flames engulfed me and Dies Irae. Dashing forward, I brought Dies Irae to bear and blocked the weapon thus the resulting impact caused a shockwave and dust clouds to be formed.

Rushing Ruby out of the area, I made sure she was out safely before she continued to fight again. As Ren ran in odd patterns to confuse the daemon, the beast swung it's arms madly in an attempt to hit the small man.

As Ruby fired her scythe at the ground, she propelled herself up onto a rooftop and began shooting the daemon. Garnering the daemons attention, it brought it's right arm around and crashed into the house of where Ruby was perched on. As Ruby leapt to another rooftop, the giant axe kept following her non stop, smashing into building after building like a hungry predator chasing it's meal.

Using this chance, I jumped up into the air and came down onto it's free arm. As Dies Irae cut through the thin bones with ease, the daemon wailed in pain as one of it's limbs were lost.

However, to my horror, black strings shot out from the dismembered limb and quickly reattached itself to it's owner.

As the daemon glared at me, it screeched before charging towards me. Running towards it, I timed my jump as it swung it's first axe against me in a horizontal sweep. Leaping over the weapon, I slid across the blade and continued towards it's legs. As the daemon swung it's second axe towards me, I had no choice but to block the deadly blow.

As our weapons connected, a sharp electric shock was released from my weapon and electrocuted the hideous abomination.

Breaking away from the daemon, I watched as the electrical effect wore off. Looking at Ruby, I yelled at her to strike now. "Now Ruby! Hit it's head!".

As Ruby shot herself off the building, she changed into a bed of rose petals and zipped towards the creatures head. As she morphed back into the herself, she slashed across the daemons head which caused it to shriek in pain.

"Now Nora! Hit it with everything you've got!" I barked at her.

As Nora saluted me, she fired her hammer and she launched herself high into the air before plummeting back down onto the daemon. As she brought her hammer to bear, she smashed it right on top of the daemons head causing a shockwave.

As Nora landed back down onto the ground, Jaune sprinted past us and yelled. "Circle it and keep firing!"

As we all complied, Ren, Ruby and Nora began to circle the horrendous beast and began punishing it from all angles. The daemon may be strong and big, but it doesn't know how to think carefully.

As the multiple sustained fire kept peppering the daemon, it struggled to keep up and choose which target to prioritise. As Jaune and I ran around it in circles, he looked at me and nodded as he gestured that he was going for the feet, I nodded and waited for his move so I could strike at it's chest.

As Jaune broke free from the circle, he sheathed his sword only for it to transform into an even bigger one. As he executed a power slide, he slashed through the first foot before connecting with the next.

As the daemon howled in pain, I took my chance and leapt off the ground, aiming right for it's chest, I swung Dies Irae and the weapon connected. What followed next could only be describe as a loud explosion followed by a cackle of electricity as the daemon was blown back several feet and into a few houses. Landing on the ground, Jaune yelled out a glorified cry.

"We did it!". Nora exclaimed.

"Look out!" I yelled.

As I shoved Nora aside, the daemon's blade shot forward towards me. Raising Dies Irae, our blades met and sparks flew off. As the powerful force pushed me back, I was sent flying backward and into the tree. As the wind was knocked out of me, I struggled to remain conscious and breath at the same time.

"Ren, Nora!" Jaune's fading voice filled my ear.

As gunfire erupted around me, my vision was hazy as I only saw fast moving objects. As my head kept on rolling and rolling, I finally managed to snap back into reality. Shocked by how long I had been out of action, I found Ruby and Jaune battling the daemon by themselves and were losing terribly.

Springing back up, I charged forward with Dies Irae and formed a plan to stall the daemon.

As Ruby darted to and fro, she nearly got pulverized by the daemon's axe as it crashed into the ground right next to her foot. As Ruby fired at the daemon and zipped away, Jaune ducked and weaved as the daemon tried to swing at him.

"Ruby!". I garnered her attention. "I need a lift!".

With that, Ruby grinned at me and readied her scythe just before dodging another attack. As jumped onto the scythe, Ruby smirked at me and said. "Got get 'em Daud". Before launching me.

As I flew away from the ground, I soared towards the daemon and brought Dies Ira in and overhead smashing action. As I smashed the blade into the daemon's chest, the hit connected and a cackled of electricity filled the air before the daemon was blown to the ground. As Ren and Nora dashed out of nowhere to join us, I came up with a plan.

"Guys, I have a plan. We're gonna pin it down and finish it off. Cut off the head. I need someone who can finish it off". I looked at the group.

"I'll do it". Ren said while holding a knife in his hand.

"Do us proud Ren". I nodded at the young man.

"Let's do this". Ruby cocked her scythe.

As the daemon stood back up again, it screeched in frustration as it hadn't gotten it's hands on a meal yet. Well, today was the last day it ever had a meal.

As Ruby and Nora fired at the Daemon, I lined myself to strike at it's back and impale it to the ground. As Ruby baited herself, the daemon swung it's right arm at her in attempt to crush her. As the heavy axe missed, it buried itself into the ground and proved troublesome for the daemon to remove it.

Using the chance, Ruby leapt into the air and brought the tip of her scythe down to pin the daemon's right arm.

As the daemon screeched in pain at the act, I glanced up to see Jaune sliding beneath it's legs towards it's left hand. As he garnered the attention of the daemon, it swung it's left arm wildly and crashed into the tall tower bringing debris down on Jaune.

Bravely making his way through the falling debris, he never broke his stride and used on of the broken tower pieces as a ledge. As he came down on the daemon, his sword plunged through the daemons skin and bone but wasn't enough to pin it.

As Nora arrived from above, her hammer came down on the sword like a hammer hitting the nail and the left arm of the daemon became pinned. As the daemon shrieked in outrage, I decided it was time for it to be silenced.

Leaping into the air, I pressed the transform button on Dies Irae and the Hingblade transformed into one big greatsword. Plunging downwards with the blue energy blade, I pierced through the chest of the towering beast and brought down to the ground.

As the daemon relentlessly struggled to break free, Ren approached the monster like the grim reaper would for the dying souls.

As Ren severed it's right arm, it's head flailed aimlessly and it screamed in pain. As Ren slashed again and dismembered it's left, the daemon screamed at Ren this time. Silencing the menace of this world, Ren slashed his knife in one swift motion and all became silent.

As the daemon's head rolled onto the floor, the entire body went limp and slowly began to disappear. Removing Dies Irae from the ground, I felt more relieved than ever, as if a great curse had been lifted.

As Nora went up to Ren, Jaune sheathed his sword and Ruby dashed off to where her uncle was placed. Stowing away Dies Irae, I couldn't help but be proud of Ren. Clearly this must've meant something for him.

"Look!" Jaune pointed.

As two wood and metal flying airships came into land, I couldn't help but laugh in joy. As man stepped out with a gas tank on his back, I sprinted up to him to inform him off an injured person.

"Stretcher!" He barked.

As two men made their way towards Ruby's position, they came back with Qrow on it and began loading him up. As Nora and Ren boarded the first airship, Ruby, Jaune and I boarded the second and the next minute we found ourselves soaring over the lush thick forests.

"How'd you find us?" I overhead Jaune ask the man.

"We were out on patrol and saw smoke. No one's been out here for years. Thought something was wrong so we had a look". The man said.

As I looked at Ruby, she held her uncle's hand and had a worried look on her face. "What is we don't make it".

"Ruby….." Jaune said with a mix of pity and happiness.

As Ruby and I looked up, I was stunned by the first thing I saw. An entire city etched into the side of a mountain. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes upon. And being away from Dunwall, this change of scenery brightened up my mood.

There was just some much life everywhere and the air felt better. This atmosphere was full of life, it was just the best I had ever experienced in my entirety as a man.

* * *

While Qrow was treated and sleeping in his room. I stood by the window and glanced outside into the thriving city. Looking behind me, Ruby busied herself writing a letter. Noticing a tear however, I let her be as she had to go through things at her own pace.

Leaving the room, I knocked on the door and Nora opened it. Stepping inside, I saw Jaune standing with a frustrated look on his face as he stared at Corcea Mors.

Moving up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"We did it Jaune". I smiled at him. "We all did it". I looked at Ren and Nora. Giving Jaune a hug, the young teen returned the favour and simply embraced back.

"Group hug!" Nora exclaimed joining in. Even Ren himself joined in.

As we separated, I realized I wasn't simply looking at teens. They were beyond that. They were young men and women who are about to embark on the greatest adventure yet in their lives. And it'll be stories told on and on for generations to come.

"I'm happy that you all did your best. You proved a lot today". I told them. "Before you know it, you'll be fully trained Huntsman and Huntresses".

"And thank you Daud. We never knew you would be such the team player". Jaune said.

"And the best healed too". Nora chipped in.

"I only do my best". I smiled at them.

Leaving them be, I exited the room and entered Qrow and Ruby's room. Seeing Qrow was awake, he grinned at me and let out a chuckle.

"It's you". He smiled.

"Surprised?" I stared at him.

"Nah, I gotta thank you though. Thanks for saving my ass". Qrow attempted to raise a toast..

"Pleasures all mine". I bowed to him.

Looking at Ruby she walked up slowly to me and hugged me. Surprised by this gesture, I simply ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Thank you Daud. Really. You really saved my uncle Qrow". Ruby said to me.

"I'm only doing what's right Ruby". I said before looking into her eyes.

"Thanks you". She said one more time before hugging me again.

"No problem Ruby". I said under my breath.

* * *

As Raava sat in the meeting chambers, he furrowed an eyebrow as one of the chess pieces slowly distengrated into dust. Surprised by this, he scoffed at the act. Be thought to himself perhpas he did put too much faith in the old daemon. As he threw the absurd idea aside, he instead considered it a part of his plan. As he licked his lips lusciosuly, a plan formed in his head on what he would with the group next. However, his smile was shortlived as a disgusted look enveloped his face.

As Salem entered the room, she walked past the seated entity together with Cinder and took their respective seats. As Salem noticed the displeased look on Raava's face, she toom it upon herself to ask him.

"Raava? What is the problem?" Salem's cold voice filled the room.

"That blasted damn of a wdapon has returned". Raava said angrily before slamming his giant fists onto the table.

As Salem remained calm at the sudden outburst, Cinder however' was shocked to be in the presence of such a figure.

"What weapon is this?" Salem proded.

"Dies Irae". Raava responded, his voice filled with hatred.

As Salem raised an eyebrow, she had no clue what kindnof weapon he was on about. "Are you telling me that these meddling kids have it?" Salem asked, knowing full well she'd be upset at the answer.

"Not the kids, no, they're friend. Stormblood's pet. That cursed weapon has been reincarnated into many different weapons over the past generations. It is said Dies Irae's soul empowers the weapon whatever it may be. It can smite down any spirit, it is expected of such a weapon as it was forged by Stormblood". Raava explained to Salem.

"This is becoming too troublesome. But no rush to say the least. I believe your assassin 'Widow' is with Hazel?" Salem asked the giant.

"She is, and this time, she will not fail. Widow is known for not failing her job, is she does, I will not be pleased". Raava growled.

* * *

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, do drop a review. It would be highly appreciated to hear your feedback. As for canon reasons, the knuckelavee didn't exist and such is replaced by an age old daemon. Anywah, see you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Haven

The route Qrow decided to lead us on dubbed the 'scenic' route was not so scenic. We spent a good five minutes walking through a dimly lit tunnel that made the hairs on my back stand up. But my thoughts were far to occupied with other things to notice, such as listening to the group's conversation.

"The city of Mistral". Qrow let out a soft chuckle.

"Ugh! It's about time!" Nora groaned in relief. "Whose idea was it to walk again?"

"Well, we did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements". Ren began.

"Oh, and you know, all those people and monsters that tried to murder us". Jaune emphasised his words.

"Pfft we're fine". Ruby said rather calmly while looking at Qrow. "Besides, only one of us nearly died".

Qrow turned to Ruby and smiled. "Hey".

"Hey". Ren said to Nora only for her to giggle in response.

"How far till Haven?" Jaune asked the most important question.

"Not far, but I figured you kids would want to take the scenic route, so I did". Qrow said.

A we approached a set of large wooden doors, I was the first to arrive at them. Looking back at the group, the teens all nodded in excitement and gave the go. Placing my hands on the doors, I pushed with minimal effort and the sunlight poured in to illuminate the tunnel.

As Ruby dashed past me, she stopped at the edge of the platform and gasped at the many wonders that eyes could see. Stunned by the beauty of Mistral, it was even better up close and personla than viewing it from an airship. The lush trees green trees filled with life and the ever streaming waterfall.

Civilisation thrived on every level of the mountain and seemed to expand towards the base. The people seemed to possess a deep respect for the environment seeing how their buildings and houses merged with the surrounding trees naturally.

"Wow!" Ruby gasped slowly.

"This is awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's marvellous". I said, eyes still fixated on the scenery and populous.

"It certainly is something". Qrow said.

Ruby let out a short gasp and pointed at a vendor. "Look at those weapons!".

"Vendors here will just about sell you anything. Wether they should or not". Qrow said as if he wasn't trying to tip off the illegal sellers.

"They sure made the most out of these mountains". Jaune proclaimed.

"Every inch of it. Stay away from the lower levels. The higher you go, the nicer it gets". Qrow informed us.

"And we're going up!" Nora pointed upwards.

As the giant elevator rumbled to life, it slowly began to pick up speed as it climbed it's way to the top of Mistral where Haven Academy sat. Looking around the sea of excited faces, the teens were all ready to set foot onto Haven academy.

As the elevator grinded to a halt, we stopped outside the entrance of the Academy. As Qrow signalled us to follow, I could hear Nora giggling in excitement underneath her breath.

However, the air felt off as we entered the ground. Either it was me or no one else noticed, the campus was dead silent. It felt…..dead. As the group came to a stop at the entrace for the main building, I looked around the rather empty courtyard and became even more suspicious.

As the 5 finished whatever they were doing, I noticed Qrow took a quick stop and glanced around. He hunched back down and let out a sigh.

"It doesn't feel right does it?" I asked the man.

"You got it right there. Come on, I need to ask some questions". He continued walking towards the building.

"Hello?" Ruby called out.

As we made our way through the long empty hallway, it was like the entire campus itself was abandoned.

"Maybe try louder?" Nora suggested.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here". Ren stated the obvious.

"Maybe school isn't in session right now? I guess that would be the reason". Jaune said.

"No, this isn't right". Qrow shook his head. "Come on". He hurriedly dashed off.

Following suite, I kept close behind him.

"Wait for us!" Ruby shouted.

Soon, all six of us found ourselves outside a pair of neatly varnish stained wooden doors. Qrow drew his sword in one swift motion and extended the blade.

"Get ready". He ordered.

As the rest of us drew our respective weapons, I unhooked Dies Irae and readied myself. As Qrow raised his leg to kick the door down, a click could be heard and the door flung open with Qrow's kick.

Hearing and old and terrified yell, a neatly dressed bearded man collapsed to the floor. Jaune, Ruby and Nora let out a scream and Ren let out a gasp. I myself was also startled at such an ordeal orchestral.

Suddenly, Qrow glanced down and lost his footing before stumbling back. Shortly after the old bearded man made a noise before fainting. As we all lowered our weapons dumbfounded, Qrow sat upright to address the mess.

"Uh, Professor Lionheart?". Ruby began.

The old man known as Lionheart to me now sat up with a gasp and panted heavily. "Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!" He angrily proclaimed.

Qrow gathered himself and stood up with a growl. "Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?".

"Huh?" The Professor gave a confused look before pulling out his pocket watch to check it. "Oh right….I guess time slipped away from me". He feebly said.

"You're joking". Qrow said in a disappointed manner.

"So where is everybody?". Nora asked.

The Professor looked behind Qrow and noticed the five of us. "Ah, you must be the students Qrow talked about". He said in a friendly manner.

"Yes sir!". Ruby gave a loose salute. "Ruby Rose".

"Jaune Arc". Jaune greeted.

"Nora Valkyrie". Nora quipped while posing both arms stifly to ger sides.

"Lie Ren". Ren put his arms behind his back.

"Daud". I nodded at him.

The Professor let loose a soft chuckle before beginning. "A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Professor Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid my most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

"What?" Qrow cut him off with his sudden outburst. "Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?" Qrow demanded.

"Qrow, the children". The Professor glanced at us.

"Already know, I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away?". Qrow asked the question.

"What…..?" The Professor mumbled as the information slowly sank into his head. "You….filled them in?"

"So this isn't going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked.

"Let's take this inside". The Professor said sternly.

As we slowly filed in past the doors, Nora, Ren and Jaune took their place at the gues table while Ruby and Qrow stood in front of the oak desk. As for me, I stood on the far left side of the room and peered out one of the windows to see the view.

The scenery from up here was nonetheless spectacular. Clearly the headmaster had this all too himself up here, quite lucky of him if you ask me.

"I have to say Qrow this is all very reckless of you". Lionheart began.

"No, reckless is leaving one of the relics unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" Qrow countered the Professor's statement.

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" He rose from his chair, fists clenched. "Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces-' Ruby turned away at that mention. '-saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens…-' Jaune grimaced at his words. '-and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us". He stopped before slowly pacing towards the window and glanced outside. "Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse". He finished with a heavy voice.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked the forlorn Professor.

Lionheart leant against the windowsill, choosing the right words to say. "We may have dealt with the Grimm before, but the Mistral's council's is still at odds with the representatives from Atlas. First it was the Dust embargo and now it's the closing of borders". He turned to look at Qrow. "I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies". He let out a sigh. "And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is".

"All the more reason we need the Huntsman and Huntresses here!" Qrow snarled.

"Okay okay!" Ruby moved in between the two. "Things are bad; they're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?"

Lionheart looked at Qrow in surprise. "I thought you said you filled them in?".

"Mostly filled in". Qrow shot back. "Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason". He said before removing his flask from his shirt and taking a swig.

As Lionheart took a seat, he took a deep breath before he began. "The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics".

"What?" Jaune said in surprise.

Leaning away from the window, I too was surprised with the information. Perhaps that was why Raava was working with Salem. Just so the Maidens could get unlock the relics and he could swoop in after them.

"The relics are each locked in a chamber and can only be open by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for choice and Spring for Knowledge". Qrow explained, taking another swig. "Spring's a problem".

"What happened to her?" Ren asked.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She… ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now". Lionheart said in a disappointed manner.

"I..know.." Qrow began slowly. "Or at least I have a pretty good idea". He said with uncertainty.

Lionheart's eyes widened in surprise that he bolted upright from his seat. "Are you serious?"

"It's not exactly good news". Qrow told the old man.

Lionheart made his way around his desk towards Qrow. "What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" He took Qrow by the shoulders.

Qrow was merely annoyed by his actions, and instead shoved the Professor off him. "I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen Tribe".

"Raven". Lionheart said grimly.

Ruby simply gasped at the name.

"Yang's mom?" Jaune said in surprise.

"That's right". Qrow nodded at him.

As Qrow removed his scroll from his pocket, he walked over and placed it on the desk. The next instant a holographic model of a map displayed Remnant. Etching myself closer to get a better glimpse, I noticed how big Remnant really was.

As Qrow zoomed the map in, it hovered over a small patch of cleared land and lightly tapped his finger on the spot. "There, that's where they've just about set up camp. It's where they fall back too after every raid or scouting mission. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe. I'm sure with the arrival of the Spring Maiden, it only made things easier".

Lionheart let out a small victory laugh and patted Qrow on the back. "Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks".

As Lionheart moved over to his desk and tapped a few buttons, Qrow clenched his fists in anger. "A few weeks?" His tone rising.

"That's right". He nodded while making his way around the table.

Qrow tried his best to remain calm at Lionheart's words. "Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is.". He smacked his hands on the table. "We need to go, as soon as possible!" He finished by throwing the books off the table.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me!" Lionheart snapped at him. This Kingdom is in shambles. 'As soon as possible' does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon". He argued.

"Then damn the council. We'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained Huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers". Qrow suggested, desperation in his voice.

Nora leapt into the air yelling. "Yeah!".

"Perhaps there is a more peaceful way to resolve this?" Ren suggested.

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight". Qrow said in a disappointed manner.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect". Lionheart told Qrow.

Qrow stared at the Professor, knowing he had a valid point. As Qrow simply sighed and said. "You know Oz wouldn't be too happy with all of this".

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not". Lionheart said.

"There has too be something we can do". Ruby chipped in, her voice full of hope.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Jaune spoke up.

"We pulled their files after the fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgery". Lionheart answered the boy.

There was a warm silence in the room. Tension was looming above and frustration lingered in the minds of few.

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion Leo". Qrow shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I know you've travelled a long way to get here. I'll do everything I can to help". Lionheart assured us.

"Sure, we'll stay in the city for the time being". Qrow began before waggling his scroll at Lionheart. "Local comms are still up. Keep in touch.' Qrow spun around. 'Come on kids". He gestured.

As the group began to file out the doors, I followed suite only to look back and find Ruby moving her mouth to say something to the Professor. Facing forward, I heard the door shut shortly after.

"I'm guessing you're beginning to doubt Lionheart's loyalty?" I whispered to Qrow.

"You're not wrong there". He replied in a disappointed tone.

"What do we do now?" Nora asked as we made our way down the hall.

Qrow sighed and turned around to face us. "Daud will take you back to the house. I'm going to get a drink".

As we watched Qrow walk off, I let out a sigh and shook my head at his actions. Clearly the man only drowned his problems through alcohol.

"You heard the man, let's head back home. I'll help Ren prepare dinner". I told them.

"Sounds fun". Nora said cheerfully.

* * *

As Lionheart sank his head low, a bluw symbol popped up with the signature of an elegant W. Watts's voice filled the room in an amused tone.

"We really need to work on your improvisation".

As Watts said that, a low playful laugh filled the room. The next instant, an elegant figure gracefully landed on the floor like a ballerina would upon completing her jump.

"Tsk Tsk, you really are terrible Mr Lionheart". The Assassin, known as Widow, teased him.

"I didn't expect them to arrive so soon". The Professor argued.

"You need a better facade than that. Even Qrow could've seen through such a lie. Let alone that man 'Daud'. Those two could clearly tell you were lying". Widow taunted.

As Lionheart sighed at the words, Widow danced around the room happily like a girl at a toy store. Widow simply was a stunning woman to look at.

Her long silky black hair was tied up into a ponytail by a red ribbon, and her face spelt innocent all over it. But the most eye catching part about her was her blue eyes, how they pierced the very soul of any man or woman.

She wore a what seemed to be traditional robe top with a high collar to partially conceal the lower portion of her face. Her sleeves came down just above the elbow and light arm pads protected her sides. Down at her waist, she wore a light armour that had red and pink decorative ribbons tied to the back.

As for lower wear, she sported loose leggings underneath the thin thigh armour guards that she wore. The rest of her leggings were tucked into shiny polished black boots.

Most men wouldn't even realize they were staring at Widow due to her natural ability to simply charm men even though she doesn't realize it. But that simply was a mere cover-up as she could end your life on the spot.

While many don't notice, those that do notice the long sleek and elegant sheath on her back, most of her victims that have escaped Widow's assassination attempts have seen the dangerous sword only to be killed in a mysterious manner the next day.

While she was pretty to look at, she is however the most dangerous Assassin any man would ever come across. As suggested her being a Champion of Raava. But unlike others, she never accepted the tainted gifts and stuck with her own.

"I bet Raava is going to be pleased with my report". She snickered at her words.

"I wonder what Salem is going to say with my report". Lionheart said anxiously.

Widow merely giggled at Lionheart's fear. Gracefully pulling out a dagger, she twirled it in her hand while eying the professor. "I think she might be happy with your news. Maybe you might be spared". She snickered at the thought.

Throwing the dagger, it soared towards Lionheart and buried itself just in front of his face. As the man yelled at the sudden move, he tumbled and raised his arms in a defensive manner.

As Widow laughed at the reaction, it showed that she enjoyed toying with other people's fears and seeing their reaction.

"You really are a big coward Leo". Widow smirked.

* * *

As I sat on the couch with Ren, Nora and Jaune, I set about busying myself by reading through the news on the scroll. Hearing a knock on the door at this particular time of the night, I lowered my scroll and looked at the rest.

Sighing, I stood up and made my way towards the door. Grabbing the handle, I yanked the door open to expecting Qrow. To my surprise, I glanced down to find a young boy.

"Can I help you?" I asked him in confusion.

"Um…yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose here?" The boy began.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I glanced back at Ren and Nora for any suggestions. As Nora stood up, she was tense by the looks of her pose.

"Why?" She asked in a dark manner.

"Well…." He trailed off before glancing to his left.

As Qrow suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I stepped back as the drunken man stumbled through the doorway and tugged the boy through while mumbling gibberish.

"I found him!" Qrow declared.

"I think her uncle could use some help". The boy suggested.

Qrow stumbled around aimlessly before landing on the couch just as Jaune vacated it. As he fall was cushioned by the pillows, he folded his arms over his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Whoaah….I ugh found him". He said again.

"What is going on here!" Ruby's voice filled the house followed by incoherent stomping. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?" She arrived.

Qrow simply burped and chuckled, garnering Ruby's attention. Ruby simply out a hand to her forehead.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe". He said slyly.

"Oh, you have silver eyes". The boy said all of a sudden.

"Who….are you?" Ruby pointed at the boy.

Qrow chuckled from the couch.

"Uh well, my name….is Oscar Pine". The boy introduced himself.

"Wait for it". Qrow said with anticipation.

"But…you may probably know me as Professor Ozpin". The boy declared.

As the rest of the group including me gasped at the sudden statement, Qrow simply laughed at the announcement.

"I did it!" He declared before rolling off the couch.

"Oh". Nora gasped.

* * *

 **Hello dear readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was relatively short, but nonetheless, more are to be expected. As for Widow, if any of you want a clearer description of her the link is below.**

: / / ww w . pinterest . com . au /pin/281615782932882644/

 **Just add https at the start and remove the spaces guys**

 **Anyways, Widow and Daud will verse each other sometime soon, so it'll be Assassin vs Assassin. It's going to be one interesting fight.**


	11. Chapter 11: Behind the Veil

As Leonardo sat at his desk in deep thought, Widow sat at the guest table with her legs crossed while sipping a cup of tea elegantly. While Widow is indeed a merciless killer, she possessed some other side to her dark nature.

As a faint click could be heard, Leonardo kept his head down as the door opened. Garnering the attention of Widow, she glanced to find Arthur Watts standing there. Greeting him with a nod, Watts reciprocated the gesture.

"Are we ready?" He asked the anxious man.

As Leonardo brought his head up, Watts pushed the door close and Leo nodded at the man. As the Professor made his way around the table and towards a hidden passage way adjacent to the office. As the hidden doorway opened, Widow graciously lowered her drink and leapt next to Watts. As Watts shook his head at the behaviour, Widow merely softly giggled at his reaction.

As the group made their way down the grim dark hallway, Widow hummed a soft tune to herself to keep her mind occupied. Arriving at a circular room, Leonardo and Watts stepped in closer to the seer Grimm that lay dormant while Widow stayed near the entrance.

"You first". Watts pushed the old man forward.

"You're grace….are you there?" Lionheart spoke feebly to the dormant vessel.

With that, clouds of red smoke filled the ball and an image of Salem and Cinder were projected. Both of them inside the main domain.

"Hello Leonardo, do you have something to report?" Salem asked the old man.

"Of course Ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not". The Professor assured her.

"I'm still so fascinated by this creature". Watts expressed himself curiously as he brushed passed Leonardo. "Cinder dear, are we coming through?" He tapped the glass. "Can you see us clearly? Or as clearly as you can". The Doctor snickered at his insult.

"Shut up". Cinder replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh goody, you've recovered". He rolled his eyes.

"You're report, what is it?" Salem returned to the original topic at hand.

"I've…I've found the Spring Maiden". Lionheart croaked.

"Is that so?" Salem sounded surprised. "Well done Arthur. Had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you a long time ago". Salem remarked.

"As much as I'd like to take credit, ma'am, I can't say either of us are to be thanked for this development. I guess you can say a certain birdie told us". Watts said.

"Explain". Salem asked.

"You see ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today. He believes the Spring Maiden has taken residence with his Sister's tribe". Leonardo explained to Salem.

"Is…the girl…with him?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose was in attendance". Watts answered.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem asked Leo.

"Yes ma'am, but the you have to hurry! Qrow is already at odds with-' Leonardo sprang up but was cut short as a tentacle wrapped around his neck.

As Widow was surprised with such an action, she merely giggled on the inside as she watched Professor get physically tormented. Salem's face however, showed annoyance at the sudden out burst of the Professor.

"Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met?" Salem began. "I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that I can do to you". Salem said in a dark tone.

With that, the seer Grimm pointed another tentacle at him, this time with a blade ready to strike at his face. As the blade slowly etched closer to the Professor's face, Salem made a gesture and the tentacles drew away from the man.

As Widow frowned at the action, she expected some bloodshed, clearly there wasn't going to be any killing soon.

" You're friend's Assassin is here I may so say. She has something to report". Watts gestured towards Widow.

As Widow stepped forward towards the seer Grimm, she maintained a neutral pose but showed no sign of disrespect towards Salem.

"Is Raava there?" Widow asked.

"At the current time, no. But I can pass the message on if you need". Salem suggested.

"Just tell him that 'he' is here and so is Stormblood". Widow reported.

"I see". Salem nodded. "Is that all?"

As Widow nodded her head, Salem turned to Cinder and said. "Cinder, you and your team will rendezvous with Doctor Watts and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the relic and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it". As Salem turned to Widow, she paused before beginning. "Would you perhaps do me a favour Widow?"

"Sure, what would it be? I'm sure Raava would be fine with it anyway". Widow said.

"I need to you head over to Hazel and be an eyewitness for the events that will unfold at the White Fang headquarters". Salem explained.

"Easy enough then". Widow scoffed.

"Watts". Salem garnered the attention of the doctor.

"Yes Ma'am?" Watts replied.

"Tyrian needs a new tail". Salem informed him.

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked in disbelief.

"Guess". Salem told the man.

"Silver eyed girl". Watts furrowed an eyebrow.

Salem merely nodded at the doctor's answer causing him to sigh.

"Very well, it shall be done". Watts assured her.

As the image of Salem disappeared from the crystal like ball, Widow merely let out a meager sigh. As she patted Watts hard on the back, she laughed at his sudden painful outburst.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Nothing, just bidding you goodluck". Widow smirked.

As she turned around walked out of sight from the two men, her soft footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel and Watts could only offer a confused look towards Lionheart.

As Widow was out of earshot from the two, she shook her head and sighed. "I want to leave this mess". She muttered underneath her breath. "Perhaps that man may help me if I convince him".

* * *

As Raava sat in his private chambers, his mind worked non-stop. In front of him sat his beloved chess pieces, each representing the individuals under his command and what status they were in. So far, he had only lost one chess piece and it was the pawn Manus the corrupted corpse. As Raava picked up and examined Sir Arthur, the chess piece was black as his soul, twisted and corrupted as it could get. Putting the piece down, he examined Widow's piece and a frown formed on his face. While majority of his pieces were either corrupted or in near condition, Widow's piece showed a sign of defection.

"What are you playing at Assassin?" His deep voice filled the room.

As a the door made an audible click, Raava put the piece down and stretched his giant demonic wings. The soft footsteps that revered around the room belonged to no one other than Salem.

"Raava". Salem greeted.

"What brings you here Salem?" The Spirit asked.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if I sent your beloved Assassin off on another task". Salem said, taking a seat in front of him.

"As long as it keeps her busy, I don't mind. Widow tends to wonder off now and then and spill unnecessary blood". Raava shook his head at the fact.

"Tell me, what's so special about her? She hasn't accepted your 'gifts' unlike your other champions". Salem prodded the Spirit.

"Well, I'm glad you asked". A smile crept up his face. "Widow wasn't my champion at first. She pleaded loyalty to Fulgrim, the Spirit of Passion and Master Assassin. It wasn't until The Void war that I 'persuaded' Widow to join my cause and thus earned her place as my Champion". Raava explained.

"I am certain she was from a different world?" Salem asked.

"She was, she was an orphaned child. Fulgrim saw potential and turned her into a weapon. Ever since then, she has taken the passion of killing. Like Fulgrim himself". Raava chuckled at his words.

"And what of Fulgrim now? Does he still linger The Void?" Salem furrowed an eyebrow.

"Of course he does. He lingers in the Roma sector. Unfortunately I cannot spare enough daemons to mount an offensive to take such a big sector. Add to the fact that I will not risk sending out my Champions as they are needed here". Raava explained the situation.

"But you still have a grip of controlled sectors in The Void?" Salem wondered.

"Of course, I have managed to gain a foothold on the sectors I have conquered from Kaale. With Kaale gone from the fight, it leaves me less trouble". Raava smiled at his plan.

"Interesting". Salem nodded.

As silence befell the two of them, Salem stood up and nodded silently at the Spirit. As her footsteps echoed throughout the room, the door opened with a soft click and Salem left. As Raava sat upright, he let out a sinister laugh.

"Salem, I appreciate your efforts in securing all four relics. But I'll only need two from you. Even if it means prying it from your dead hands". He spoke darkly.

* * *

Inside the headquarters of the White Fang, Adam is kneeling before the presence of Sienna Khan, who sits on a throne with her guards. Beyond the doors however, Hazel and Widow stood behind, waiting for their time to reveal themselves. Widow in particular was only here for the witness of the removal of the White Fang leader.

"Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy". Sienna's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"But High Leader Khan, I beg you to reconsider". Adam pleaded, annoyance rising in his voice.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible". Sienna snarled.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader". Adam said, sarcasm in his voice.

"And what might that be?" Sienna asked, impatient with Adam's reasons.

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now". Adam proclaimed.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!" Sienna belittled Adam.

"If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to two of them yourself?" Adam suggested before turning towards the two large doors. "Hazel, Widow!".

As the doors burst open, Hazel and Widow strode in like normal guests, while Hazel sported a neutral look, Widow was all rumbled up inside hoping to witness some violence.

"Took you long enough". Hazel said.

"What is this?!" Sienna demanded.

"Appologies, we don't mean harm". Hazel said.

"You brought a human to this location?!" Sienna glared at Adam.

"You should gear him out". Adam told the fuming leader.

"This is grounds for execution!" Sienna declared.

"Ma'am, please, nobody needs to die today." Hazel announced before kneeling. Widow however, stood and glared. "I'm just asking for a moment of your time".

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you get". Sienna growled. "And your friend is being disrespectful".

As Hazel began to speak, Widow cut him off and giggled at the High Leader's words. "I'm sorry your highness. But I only bow to one master and one only. Bowing to others would be disgraceful on my part". Widow briefly explained.

"And what makes your master so great?" Sienna asked.

"That is not of your concern". Widow shot back, leaving an annoyed look on Sienna.

"As I was saying again Ma'am". Hazel garnered her attention again. "You don't have to like me, you have no reason too. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want". Hazel explained.

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Sienna yelled at the two.

"That's where you're wrong". Adam declared, gaining both Hazel and Sienna's attention. "We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus". Adam said, the lust for power rising in his voice.

"I've had enough of your bullshit of a proposition. Guards! Take them away!" Sienna barked. However, the guards remained stationary like statues. "What are you doing? I said take them away!" Sienna growled.

As Adam simply chuckled at Sienna's futile attempt to command her own personal guards, he stepped forward and said. "You were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale have already seen that I am the rightful leader of the White Fang. And many in Mistral feel the same here". He declared.

As Adam's words echoed throughout the giant room, four armed guards burst through the main entrance and pointed their weapons and Sienna.

"This is quite the twist. I love it!" Widow giggled at the events that unfolded before her.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked in confusion.

"What needs to be done for the Faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang". Adam said sternly.

As more soldiers revealed themselves, they circle Sienna at the base of her throne and her personal guards trained their weapons on their former leader. Sienna glanced around the room and realized the position she was in. There was no hope of escape and at best, she knew she'd be killed if she tried.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong". Sienna hissed at him.

As Sienna took a step forward, Adam moved in one swift motion and impaled the former leader. As Sienna was taken by surprise for such actions, she gasped as she felt her life force slowly drift away. Using every ounce of strength she had left, she attempted to claw at Adam only for the blade to be removed.

As Sienna was dropped down the stairs, she rolled with a heavy thump and landed at the base of the throne with a huge painful noise. As her body went limp, Hazel stared in annoyance at what transpired, even Widow sported a disgusted face at Adam's actions.

"Thank you Sienna, you were there when our people needed you. Now they need me". Adam said. "Give our leader a proper burial. All who were here tonight will say that Sienna Khan was murdered by a human Huntsman. She will act as our Martyr for our cause. Her final act as High Leader". He ordered.

As the soldiers quietly left the room, Sienna's former guards left promptly leaving the trio alone. All the while Adam snickered underneath his breath at his accomplishment.

"When were you planning on telling me that?" Hazel asked in an annoyed tone.

Adam drew a cloth from his back and began wiping his blade free from Sienna's blood. "This was my business, not yours". He said.

"It's ours now. And I don't appreciate you holding things like that". Hazel pointed out his sword.

"Your master was worried with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have too". Adam stated.

"You clearly have no honour". Widow declared.

"I do have honour". Adam declared.

"No, you just showed me what kind of a selfish prick you are". Widow growled.

"Watch your tongue woman. I don't like your disrespectful attitude in my domain". Adam hissed.

"You kill for power, you're no leader, simply a manipulative killer". Widow summed him up.

Adam smirked at her response. "You have no power over me, you can't touch me. Even if yo-'

As Adam was cut off, he realized the tip off Widow's sword was at his chin. How she managed to get so close within a heart beat was unknown. As Widow's sword pulsed with the daemonic red energy, it thristed for blood, and right now Adam was up for grabs.

"I can end your life right now Adam, I can burn down this entire building. I can end your White Fang group, mark my words". Widow snarled. "Maybe next time you should watch your tongue".

As Widow withdrew her blade, she sheathed it, and backflipped off the elevated platform and next to Hazel. Hazel on the other hand, shook his head at the broiling tension.

"No one needed to die today". He shook his head in disappointment. "Come on Widow, you have a report to make". Hazel beckoned her.

As Hazel and Widow made their way towards the doors, Adam stood there, stunned by the display enforced on him. Whoever that human was, she was true to her words and that shook Adam to his core.

* * *

As Raava sat in his room, a loud knock filled his ears.

"Come in". He ordered.

As the door clicked open, two figures entered and the door slammed shut. As they both knelt before their high lord, Raava turned around with a smile.

"Wolnir, Alpharius". Raava greeted the two.

"My Lord, we have arrived as requested"". Wolnir said.

"I have a task for you the both of you". Raava announced.

"That is excellent news". Alpharius grunted.

"Indeed excellent". Wolnir prompted.

As Raava stared at his remaining two Champions, both were the most dangerous in their own way. Alpharius himself was a human before accepting Raava's gifts, now he is more daemon than man. His entire body is made from corrupted wood and resembles a humanoid form. His form towered over many and his ram skull intimidated even Sir Arthur.

Wolnir on the other hand, was a warrior extracted from a different dimension. Raised by Raava, he refused his gifts but served the overlord. Now Wolnir acts as the most prominent magical user and one of the most skilled fighters, next to Widow.

Wolnir wore loose red and black garments with armour plantings similar to Widow. Wolnir saw that wearing thick armour was unnecessary due to his magical gifts, thus simply stylistic clothing and minimal armour fit his taste.

"You both crave destruction, I can feel your hearts begging for it. Soon you all will get your chance. You will lay waste to this world and to their population. All we need to do is get rid of Stormblood and his pet, and no one can stop us from there on out". Raava grinned at the two.

"What do wish us to do my Lord?" Alpharius asked.

With that, Raava grinned at the two and began to assign them their specific tasks. The world of Remnant that night would feel the wrath of Raava.

* * *

 **Hello readers, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry, no Daud action in this one. This one is more or less looking at what the enemy is up too. But it's essentially just the Canon story with a mix to it. As for the two remaining Champions, I based Alpharius off of Argreus. Alpharius is the typical embodiment of Argreus. Catch you all next chapter!**


End file.
